La tempête de la nuit
by Faucon30
Summary: Le vent soufflait. Lentement, calmement. Maintenant, il soufflait, il était libre, elle était libre. Plus rien ne la retenait, lui non plus, rien ne le retenait. Rien ne les retenaient de partir, rien ne les empêchaient de devenir plus fort. Du moins, en étaient-ils sûres ? Et si Sasuke hésitait à partir de Konoha,et si quelqu'un le faisait hésiter,et si Amaya pouvait le pardonner.
1. Je suis Arashi Amaya

- Amaya ! Lève toi ! Tu vas être en retard à l'académie !

Ça, c'était mon aniki, Daisuke. Et dans le lit, le truc caché par une énorme couverture, c'était moi, Amaya, la cadettee et benjamine de la famille. Et je n'étais absolument pas motivée à me lever, et je pense que Daisuke le savait, car moins d'une minute après m'avoir appelé, j'entendis des pas pressés dans les escaliers. Des pas assez lourds, qui annonçaient malheureusement l'arrivée de la seule autre personne dans cette maison, mon aniki.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sans douceur et ce suivit d'un long soupir.

- Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire d'une future kunoichi aussi difficile à réveiller ?

Quelques pas suivirent cette question, à laquelle je ne répondis évidemment pas. Un petit clic se produit dans mon dos, suivi par l'entrée d'un long et glaciale courant d'air. Aniki rétorqua faiblement le geste que je venais de faire, c'est à dire tirer un peu plus ma couverture. Quelque chose saisit ma précieuse donneuse de chaleur et la tira violemment, m'exposant entièrement au froid.

- Allez debout maintenant.

- C'est bon... Je me lève...

Le geste suivant la parole, je me levai et allai dans la salle de bain prendre une douche, et mis les habits que j'avais préparés la veille, pour ensuite me regarder dans le miroir.

Une petite fille de 12 ans, de taille et de corpulence moyenne, avec des yeux azurs et de longs cheveux noirs, en queue de cheval, qui retombaient, ainsi entre mes omoplates. Je portais mon habituel sweet à capuche gris et mon éternel short noir. J'avais des bandages aux chevilles et aux poignets. Aux pieds, j'avais simplement les chaussures de shinobis, mais en noirs.

J'étais satisfaite comme ça, je n'aimais pas les vêtements taillés pour plaire aux autres, je voulais rester dans le pratique et je ne voulais pas être encombrée pendant mes combats.

Je descendis rapidement les escaliers, pris une brioche dans la bouche, glissai mon repas dans un sac et pris également mon étui à kunais, que j'accrochai à ma cuisse droite. Je courus presque à la porte en beuglant un "au revoir" à Daisuke. Je trottinai ensuite dans la rue, en voyant que j'avais encore un peu le temps. Mon regard se posa sur le Mont Hokage et un gémissement de rire me vint en voyant le tableau face à moi, mais continuai malgré ça mon trajet.

J'arrivai enfin à l'académie, mais avais encore largement le temps, avant que le cours ne commence. J'allai dans ma salle de classe, celle de Iruka-sensei, très bon professeur par la même occasion. Il n'y avait que sensei et Sasuke Uchiha, déjà à sa place. (NDA : Je ne ferai pas les descriptions des personnages, sauf des OCs et celles qui seront absolument nécessaire. ) Iruka-sensei releva le nez de son bureau en m'entendant entrer.

- Bonjour Amaya.

- Bonjour Iruka-sensei.

Je m'installai sans plus attendre à ma place, c'est à dire, derrière Uchiha. En savant que j'avais encore le temps, je pris un parchemin que Daisuke m'avait donné et l'ouvrit devant moi. C'était une leçon sur les justus de notre clan. Mais avant de commencer à le lire, je me rappelai ce que j'avais vu en venant.

- Iruka-sensei !

- Oui Amaya ?

- Regardez par la fenêtre.

Il fit ce que je lui avais dit et je vis une veine battre sur sa tempe, suivi d'une sorte de cri de guerre.

- Naruto !

Je regardai mon ami blond, assis et ligoté devant Iruka-senei. Il faisait la mou et semblait totalement ignorer notre sensei.

- C'est demain qu'à lieu l'examen final de notre école de shinobis ! Tu sais, celui auquel tu as déjà échoué deux fois ! Tu trouves que le moment est bien choisi pour sécher les cours et jouer au vandale ?! Pauvre demeuré !

- Toujours la même rengaine.

- Contrôle surprise pour tous le monde ! Mettez-vous en rang !

- Hein ?!, tous les élèves étaient choqués de ce que venait de dire Iruka-sensei

- Vous allez utilser une technique de métamorphose et prendre mon apparence !

Après le "hein" collectif, vint le soupir collectif. Toutes les métamorphoses se passèrent très bien, y comprit la mienne, mais quand vint le tour du trouble fait, il se transforma en une jeune femme, nue, dont ces parties intimes étaient uniquement cachées par des petits nuages de fumée. Iruka-sensei eut un énorme saignement de nez et s'en suivi une nouvelle engueulade pour Naruto.

À la fin des cours, Naruto dut rester un peu plus longtemps, pour après allez nettoyer ses bêtises. Tous les étudiants sortirent en lui lançant des pics, mais moi, je lui lançai simplement un "à demain", auquel il me répondit d'un grand sourire.

Le soir, je racontai tout à mon aniki, qui en rigola beaucoup.

Le lendemain, dans la salle de Iruka-sensei, tous les aspirants ninjas étaient surexités, moi également.

- Bien... L'épreuve finale consiste en un exercice de dédoublement. Veuillez vous rendre un par un dans la salle voisine, lorsque vous serez appelé.

Je savais que Naruto était vraiment dans la merde, il n'était pas fort en dédoublement, il était nul même.

- Arashi Amaya.

Je me levai en entendant mon nom et allai dans la pièce d'à côté, où m'attendait Iruka-sensei et Mizuki-sensei. J'effectuai parfaitement la technique et trois clones identiques de moi apparurent à côté de moi, des sourires espiègles au visage. Iruka-sensei sourit satisfait.

- Sans surprise venant de toi Amaya. Félicitation, tu passes.

Je les remerciai et pris le bandeau que Mizuki-sensei me tendait. Je sortis de la salle en retenant le nom du suivant, mais avant d'entrer dans la salle, accrochai mon bandeau frontal autour de mon cou. J'ouvris la porte de la salle et remarquai le regard admiratif de beaucoup des aspirants. J'annonçai le suivant, puis m'assis à ma place. Naruto vint à côté et ne lâcha pas mon bandeau du regard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, tu auras toi aussi ton bandeau.

- T'en es sûre ?

- Totalement, le vent me l'a dit.

Un grand sourire se forma sur son visage et il me remercia.

Mais malheureusement, il fut recalé, ce jour-là.

Daisuke avait pu se libérer, pour venir me féliciter. Son travail d'ANBU lui prenait beaucoup de temps, mais il en gardait toujours pour moi.

- Bravo Amaya, tu es genin maintenant.

- Oui, mais j'ai encore du chemin à faire pour attendre mon nindo.

J'étais prête à tous pour y arriver.

- Oh, et qu'est ce que c'est ?

- C'est évidant, non ?

Pour moi, ça l'était.

- C'est vrai. Allez viens, on rentre maintenant, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

- Quoi comme cadeau ?

- Il faut rentrer pour que tu le saches.

- Alors on se dépèche !

Il hocha la tête, alors que je me tournai vers la balançoire où était Naruto. Je ne vis qu'un sourire triste, mais je lui répondis avec un regard plein d'espoir, en espèrant qu'il comprenne mon message silencieux. Fais moi confiance.

J'entrai dans la classe, déjà bien remplie, et vis Naruto, assis, avec un bandeau frontal. En passant à côté de lui, je lui chuchotai un "Je te l'avais bien dit" auquel il me tira la langue, comme le gamin qu'il était, puis je m'assis à ma place habituelle.

Sakura Haruna nous fit une courte scène, pour absolument être à côté de son Sasuke-kun. Et Naruto ne sembla pas bien le digérer, que Uchiha prenne toute l'attention de "Sakura-chan" et se mit sur le bureau de Sasuke, à quelque centimètres de son visage. Les deux se lancèrent des éclairs avec leurs yeux et ce qui devait arriver arriva, le mec derrière Naruto le cogna et un tableau, que je pris évidemment en photo se forma devant moi.

Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki s'embrassaient.

Je sortis rapidement mon appareil photo et les pris sans flash. Ils se séparèrent trop rapidement à mon goût et toussèrent violemment, mais Naruto remarqua trop tard les ondes négatives de Sakura et mon avertissement, le pauvre finit dans un bien triste état.

- Bien ! Dorénavant,votre travail consistera à effectuer certaines missions dont vous chargera le village. Aujourd'hui, nous allons procéder à la répartition par équipe de trois, sauf une qui sera de quatre en raison du nombre impaire d'aspirants. Chaque équipe sera placée sous la responsabilité d'un ninja de niveau supérieur. Il sera votre sensei et vous devrez obéir à ses instructions.

Je me disais que ça devrait allez, j'avais de bonnes relations avec tous les mondes.

- Afin d'équilibrer les forces, le conseil des sensei a déjà formé les équipes.

- Hein ?!

Iruka-sensei commença à lister les équipes, jusqu'à...

- Équipe sept, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno...,un cri de joie pour Naruto, déception totale pour Sakura,...Sasuke Uchiha...,déception totale pour Naruto, cri de joie pour Sakura,... et comme quatrième membre, Arachi Amaya.

Deuxième cri de joie pouf Naruro, on était ensembe, un sourire de Sakura dans ma direction, je ne menaçais pas une relation avec son Sasuke-kun, tous le monde le savait, je n'étais pas une fangirl et un soupire de soulagement de Sasuke, pas une deuxième fangirl, et une kunoichi plus douée que d'autres. Mais Naruto ne supportait pas Sasuke.

- Iruka-sensei ! Tout le monde doit bien que je suis l'élève le plus doué! Pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve dans la même équipe que ce frimeur ?!

- Parmi les 28 élèves diplomés de cette années, c'est Sasuke qui a obtenu les meilleurs notes, alors que toi, Naruto, tu es bon dernier ! Sakura est excellente sur la théorie et Amaya sur la pratique ! Tu piges ? Pour équilibrer les forces des équipes on en arrive finalement à ce résultat.

- Tâche de ne trop faire de bourdes, pauvre cancre !

Naruto était d'un suceptible...

- Répète ça pour voir !

- Naruto ! Ne touche pas à Sasuke-kun !, Sakura s'était introduit dans la conversation.

Bon, je crois que je vais surtout servir à les calmer moi... Je mis deux doigts dans ma bouche et fis un puissant sifflement, qui les calma tous les trois.

- Calme, et vous écoutez.

Iruka-sensei sembla reconnaissant de mon geste, non mais, faut pas pousser, amis ou pas, j'aime pas le bruit.

- Cet après-midi, je vous présenterai vos senseis. En attendant, vous avez quartier libre.

En sortant de la salle, Iruka-sensei me dit faiblement un "bonne chance" dont j'allais sûrement avoir prochainement besoin.

Après avoir mangée mon déjeuner, je suis retournée dans la classe et attendis avec le reste de l'équipe sept pendant très longtemps notre sensei. Jusqu'à ce que Naruro coince un essui-craie pour le tableau dans le haut de la porte.

- Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?!,si jamais on se demandait si pinky vivait, on avait notre réponse.

- Ça lui apprendra à être en retard.

- Pff... Tu vas te faire gronder, je te préviens.

Saske ouvrit enfin la bouche depuis des heures.

- Peuh... Un jonin ne se laissera jamais prendre à un piège si enfantin.

Et moi, allongée sur le bureau, je me mêlai enfin de la discussion.

- Franchement Naruto, on va paraître pour de vrais cons, en première impression, il y a mieux quand même.

Il m'ignora, mais savait que j'avais raison, même s'il ne revenait pas sur son geste. Une main saisit la porte et l'ouvrit laissant entrer un homme avec le visage particulièrement masqué et de drôle de cheveux argenté, sur lequel tomba la gomme, lâchant un nuage de poussière.

- HAHAHAHAHA !Il s'est fait avoir ! Il s'est fait avoir !

- Pardon sensei, c'est Naruto le responsable. J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais il ne m'a même pas écouté...

Sasuke ne disait rien et moi,non plus, mais pas pour la même raison. Cet homme était Kakashi Hatake, un ami de mon frère, ils s'étaient connus dans l'ANBU... Il sembla réfléchir un peu, avec un grand sourire sous son masque.

- Ça commence bien les enfants. La première impression que vous me donnez est...vraiment très mauvaise.

Une ambiance plombante chargea la pièce, alors que nous étions vraiment vexés.

Nous étions montés sur un toit. Kakashi-sensei était contre la barrière, alors que nous étions tous les quatre assis devant lui. Naruto à droite, puis Sasuke, ensuite Sakura et pour finir moi.

- Bon... On va commencer par les présentations.

- Quel genre de trucs vous voulez savoir ?

- Ce que vous voulez. Ce que vous aimez, ce que vous détestez, vos rêves pour l'avenir, vos loisirs, les trucs classiques quoi !

- Hé m'sieur ! Hé m'sieur !, Naruto commença, Vous pourriez peut-être commencer, non ?

- C'est vrai ça..., rétorqua Sakura, Vous avez l'air louche en plus...

- Quoi...moi ? Et bien je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake. Ce que j'aime et ce que je déteste, ça ne vous concerne pas. Des rêves pour l'avenir...bof... j'en ai pas beaucoup. Quant à mes loisirs, ils sont divers et variés, voilà.

Il était sérieux là ? Et Sakura dit à voix haute ce qu'on pensait tous.

- Super ! On est bien avancé avec ça... Tout ce qu'on a appris, c'est son nom...

- Allez ! À votre tour, maintenant ! On commence par la droite.

- Ben moi, c'est Naruto Uzumaki ! J'adore les ramens instantanées. Mais j'aime encore plus celles du restaurant où m'emmène de temps en temps Iruka-sensei. Ce que je déteste, c'est les trois minutes d'attentes après avoir versé l'eau chaude dans le récipient. Mon rêve pour le futur... c'est de surpasser tous les hokages ! Comme ça le village tout entier sera bien reconnaître mon existence ! Mon passe-temps favoris, c'est de faire des farces !

- Au suivant !

- Sasuke Uchiha. Il y a plein de choses que je déteste, mais très peu que j'aime. Mon rêve pour l'avenir... Je préfère le garder pour moi. Dans l'immédiat, j'ai plutôt un objectif : rétablir l'honneur de ma famille et tuer un certain homme.

Une brise souffla et me chuchota de me méfier de lui. Tuer un certain homme... Je me demandais qui...

- Bien... À la demoiselle rose...

- Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno. Ce que j'aime...enfin... celui que j'aime c'est..., elle jeta un regard à Sasuke, Hmm... Je ne sais pas si je peux dire mes rêves pour l'avenir... Il est un peu tôt..., elle regarda de nouveau Sasuke et lâcha un énorme cri de fangirl, En tous cas je déteste Naruto ! Mes loisirs sont...

Mon pauvre Naruto amoureux... Je n'écoutais plus Sakura à partir de ce moment là.

- Ok... Et pour finir, la miss aux cheveux noirs.

- Je suis Amaya Arashi. Ce que j'aime... M'amuser avec Naruto et m'entraîner avec Daisuke. Ce que je déteste... Le bruit et quand je n'ai rien à faire. Mes rêves pour l'avenir... C'est plutôt une mission que je me suis fixée, je veux devenir assez forte pour que ce qui arrivé à mon clan, ne se reproduise plus jamais.

Kakashi-sensei semblait maintenant satisfait.

- Ok ! Ça suffit pour les présentations. Dès demain, nous commencerons les missions.

- Yeah ! De quel genre de mission on se charge ?! Top ! Des missions ! Des missions !

- Pour commencer, nous allons juste faire un petit exercice tout les cinq...

- C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ?

- Une épreuve de survie.

- Une épreuve de survie ?

- À quoi rime cette épreuve ?, Sakura était vraiment offusquée, On ne devait pas faire des missions ? Des épreuves, on a déjà passé plein à l'académie !

- Ce n'est pas une épreuve ordinaire. C'est moi que vous affronterez.

- Ça alors ! Ça alors ! C'est quoi au juste ?

- Hihihi...

- Pourquoi vous riez sensei ?, je parlai enfin, ne comprenant pas.

- Oh... C'est rien... J'imaginais juste les tronches que vous allez tirer, quand je vous aurai expliqué les enjeux de cette épreuve !

- Les enjeux ? Quels enjeux ?

- Sur les 28 élèves diplomés de cette année, 9 à 10 d'entre aux, seulement, pourront devenir aspirants ninjas. Les autres restant devront retourner à l'académie. Autrement dit, il s'agit d'une épreuve hyper sélective dont le taux d'échec est supérieur à 66 % !

Q-Quoi ?! Un test de sélection ! Et seulement 9 à 10 continurons à être des aspirants ninjas !

- AH ! AH ! AH !Vous devriez voir vos têtes, elles sont extras !

- C'est complètement débile ! Pourquoi s'être donné tant de mal, alors ! Ce foutu diplôme ne sert donc à rien ?!

- Ah, ce diplôme... C'est juste une sorte de pré-sélection qui permet de déterminee quel élèves ont une chance de devenir genins.

- QUOI ?! C'EST TOUT ?!

- Trêve de bavardage ! C'est moi qui jugerai demain si, oui ou non, vous êtes sélectionnés ! Apportez votre équipement de shinobis. Et surtout venez à jeun... Sinon vous risquez de vomir votre petit-déjeuner !

Il nous donna ensuite à chacun les informations de l'épreuve.

Le soir, j'en parlai un peu à Daisuke, qui me conseilla de ne pas manger comme dit par sensei, mais de quand même emmener quelque chose, être affamé affaiblissait beaucoup pendant un combat. Il me donna également quelques conseils sur la façon de me battre. J'étais prête maintenant.

Le lendemain, sensei vint avec des heures de retard, vers 11h15. Il sortit un réveil et dit qu'il sonnerait à midi.

- J'ai ici trois clochettes. Vous devez vous en emparer avant midi. Ceux qui n'auront pas réussi à me prendre une clochette d'ici là... seront privés de déjeuner ! Ils seront ligotés autour de ces fûts, et je mangerai juste sous leur nez, compris ?

C'est méchant...

- Comme vous le voyez, je n'ai que trois clochettes. Par conséquent, il y en aura forcément un de vous quatre qui sautera le repas. Et surtout... ceux qui n'auront pas de clochettes seront recalés ! Il y en a donc au moins un parmi vous, qui retournera astiquer les bancs de l'école...

- Ça, c'est vraiment pas cool !

- Vous êtes autorisés à utiliser les shurikens. Il va falloir vous battre sérieusement pour réussir.

- Mais ! On risque de vous tuer !, Sakura était affolée et inquiète de ce que cette épreuve allait donner.

- C'est vrai ça !, Naruto rigolait, Vous êtes tellement empoté que vous n'avez même pas réussi à éviter l'essui-craie ! On va vous mettre en pièce !

J'allais derrière le blond et lui mis une bonne claque derrière la tête.

- Tais-toi Naruro, tu ne sais rien de sensei.

- C'est marrant ça... C'est toujours les incapables qui la ramène le plus... Bon... Laissons notre ami le cancre à son délire et préparez-vous à commencer quand je donnerai le signal.

Naruto, offusqué, prit un kunai et se prépara à charger sur sensei, mais, je ne savais pas comment, Kakashi-sensei était maintenant derrière Naruto, à côté de moi et lui tenait le poignet et la tête.

- Pas de précipitions. Je n'ai pas encore donné le signal.

Sans étonnement de la part d'un jonin, j'avais déjà vu Daisuke être bien plus rapide.

- Parfait... Je crois que vous avez compris. Vous me prenez au sérieux maintenant ?, il nous regarda tous et sembla sourire sous son masque, Héhéhé... Je crois que...je commence à...bien vous aimer... allez, on commence ! Prêts...

Partez !


	2. Je mourrais pour mes amis

Nous étions tous cachés. Je m'étais mise dans un arbre et cachai mon chakra, comme me l'avait appris mon aniki. Sensei semblait satisfait de nous. J'étais un trop éloigné pour entendre ce qu'il disait. Il tourna la tête un peu partout, jusqu'à...

- Allons-y ! L'heure de l'affrontement a sonné ! Allez en garde !

Naruto l'avait crié tellement fort, que je l'avais entendu. Cet idiot...Toujours à foncer dans le tas. Mon ventre grogna un peu. J'avais faim ! Je sortis du chocolat de mon sac et l'avalai sans laisser d'odeur. Le sucre allait me faire tenir jusqu'à midi.

Mon chocolat avalé, je me reconcentrai sur Kakashi-sensei et le vis avec un livre, et il le lisait, alors que Naruto lui chargeait dessus. Sensei contra ses coups, jusqu'à être accroupi derrière le blond avec les doigts formant le moudra du tigre. Il voulait faire une technique contre Naruto ?! À cette distance ?! Mais au lieu de faire un ninjutsu ou un genjutsu, il planta simplement ses doigts rapidement et avec force ses doigts dans l'arriére-train de Naruto, qui s'envola dans la rivière.

J'avais quand même mal pour mon blond d'ami.

Deux shurikens volèrent hors de l'eau vers Kakashi-sensei, qui se mit à rire de son livre et attrapa son problème les deux shurikens. Un Naruto épuisé et trempé sortit de la rivière. Il sembla se plaindre de quelque chose au sensei et justqe après, plusieurs clones de lui sautèrent hors de la rivière et chargèrent sur lui, alors qu'un autre clone l'attrapa dans le dos. Un des Naruto frappa sensei, mais Kakashi-sensei se permuta avec l'un des clones, ce qui fit que Naruto frappa un de ses clones. Tous les clones se mirent à se frapper, puis disparurent. Il ne resta plus qu'un Naruto blessé, une larme à l'oeil.

Quelque chose à côté de Naruto brilla un peu. C'était l'une des clochettes. Il fonça vers l'objet brillant, mais quand il s'apprêtait à ramasser la clochette, une corde se noua autour de son pied et le suspendut à l'envers. Kakashi-sensei récupéra sa clochette, et quelques shurikens furent lancé sur lui. Il se les prit en pleine tête, mais utilisa une technique de permutation avec un rondin de bois. Je vis ensuite en face de moi du mouvement et Kakashi-sensei partit dans cette direction.

Naruto commença à bouger, pour tenter de se détacher, mais n'y arrivait pas. Ne sentant pas notre sensei, j'allais vers lui en sautant de branches en branches. Je sautai au sol, à côté du second piège.

- Amaya !

- Chut !, je mis mon index devant mes lèvres, Tu t'es mis dans un sale pétrin mon pauvre...

- Je sais...

- Un coup de main ?

- S'il te plaît!

Je pris un kunai et sautai à la hauteur où était Naruto. Je tranchais la corde et lui mis un coup de pied dans le ventre pour qu'il ne tombe pas dans le deuxième piège.

- Merci Amaya, je te dois une faveur maintenant.

- Plus toutes les autres. Bon je vais voir les deux autres. Ne vas plus près de l'arbre, il y a un autre piège.

Il hocha la tête, mais ne dit plus rien. Je m'élançai vers le chakra de Sakura. Je la trouvai au sol, au prise d'un genjutsu. Je décidai de l'en sortir, mais elle ne se réveilla pas immédiatement. J'allai ensuite vers Sasuke, et le trouvai enfoncé dans la terre, avec juste la tête qui en sortait. Je me baissai à son niveau.

- Un peu d'aide ?

- Hn.

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

**Fûton : Raijingusutoomu**

Je planquai ma main au sol et créai une bourrasque souterraine, qui fit un trou plus gros autour de Sasuke. Il avait désormais pour sortir. Je me relevai, alors qu'il sortait lentement. Il hocha la tête discrètement pour me remercier, les joues roses que ce soit une fille qui l'ait aidé.

- De rien. Bon, vous avez tous eu votre chance, maintenant, à moi. Et va voir Sakura, elle a peut-être fait une crise cardiaque dans son genjutsu.

Il soupira de lacitude, mais le fit quand même. Maintenant, c'est à moi de faire Kakashi-sensei. J'allai de nouveau dans la clairière, où je le vis contre un arbre avec son livre porno. Merci le vent pour cette information...Comme je n'aimais pas spécialement être ignoré, je refis le jutsu que j'avais utilisé pour libérer Sasuke. Le vent souffla et fit voler le livre, qui retoma dans mes mains. Je le fermai sans plus attendre et le mis dans ma pochette d'arme. Kakashi-sensei semblait déçu de ne pas pouvoir lire la suite.

- Sensei, c'est un test, vous devriez être aussi sérieux que nous.

- Tu as raison Amaya. Tu sembles être différente des autres. Ai-je raison ?

- Qui sait... Vous avez dit que pour réussir, on devait avoir l'intention de vous tuer. Comme vous voulez.

Il sourit derrière son masque, sûrement satisfait de mes paroles. Je pris trois kunais et deux shurikens de ma pochette d'arme. Comme Daisuke me l'avait appris, je créai un flux de chakra, et mis du fûton dans mes armes. Je lançai d'abord mes kunais, qui enveloppés de vents, ressemblaient à des lances. Kakashi-sensei les esquiva d'un bond, mais je lançai mes deux shurikens vers lui, les deux projectiles ressemblaient à des roues et le jonin eut un peu plus de mal à les esquiver. Je m'élançai ensuite ves lui et propulsai ma jambe gauche à ses côtes. Il eut du mal à contrer mon coup, et le position que j'utilisais lui demandai ses deux bras. Je posai mon pied droit sur sa cuisse pour avoir un point d'appui et réalisai des moudras très rapidement.

**Fûton : Shubi no kyū**

Les vents tournèrent rapidement autour de nous, jusqu'à formé une sphère qui devait soit me protége , soit piéger. Dans ce cas, je nous piègeai tous les deux à l'intérieur.

- Si vous veniez à touchez mon jutsu, votre bras serait broyé par la vitesse des vents.

- Très ingénieux, mais tu en es aussi prisonnière.

- Si nous devons vous tuez pour réussir ce test, alors je suis prête à mourir pour le réussir et pour vous empêcher de blesser mes amis.

Il me regarda étonné et me lâcha. Je me réceptionnai au sol avec facilité.

- Tu peux arrêter ton jutsu.

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux l'arrêter, tu passes.

La sphère se dispersa, alors qu'il me tendait une clochette.

- Je ne comprends pas sensei.

- Tu as compris l'esprit de se test. N'écoute pas ce que je dirai aux autres. Tu es une vraie genin.

Je lui pris la clochette et le remerciai, alors que, au loin, on entendait le réveil sonner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions tous aux fûts. Naruto était ligoté derrière moi et j'étais assise entre Sakura et Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei était devant nous.

- Dites donc, vos estomacs font un sacré boucan. Bon assez plaisanté. Il faut sue vous dise quelque chose à propos de cette épreuve. Amaya n'est pas concernée par ce que je vais dire. Franchement, je pense qu'aucun de vous trois n'a besoin de retourner à l'académie.

Tous étaient très heureux, mais Naruto semblait aussi triste pour moi.

- Super ! Génial ! Ça veut dire que tous les trois, on...

- Voilà, c'est exactement ça. ..tous les trois...vous ne pourrez jamais devenir shinobis !

- Quoi !?

- Vous feriez mieux de laisser tomber tous les trois. Vous ne deviendrez jamais shinobis.

- QUOI ?! LAISSEZ TOMBER ?! QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE ?! D'accord! D'accord! C'est vrai qu'on a pas réussi à prendre des clochettes ! Mais c'est pas une raison pour nous dire de laisser carrément tomber!

- Bande de rigolos... Il n'y en a aucun de vous trois qui a la trempe d'un shinobi

"À cette réplique, Sasuke se leva et chargea sur Kakashi-sensei. Une seconde plus tard, sensei était assis sur Sasuke et l'empêchait de bouger.

- Vous croyez que c'est si facile de devenir shinobi ? Hein ? Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'on vous a repartis en équipes pour faire ce test ?

Ils ne comprenaient pas de quoi ils parlaient, alors que moi je le savais. Aniki me l'avait déjà expliqué auparavant

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous passez complètement à côté de la mentalité qui vous permetterait de passer cette épreuve..., ils ne comprenaient toujours pas, C'est cette mentalité qui détermine votre réussite ou votre échec à cette épreuve.

- Et bien, Sakura osa parler, indiquez-la, alors, cette mentalité!

- Ah la la...

- Rah ! Y en a marre! Ça vient cette réponse ?!

- Naruto, je me tournai vers lui, calme-toi.

- C'est tout simplement l'esprit d'équipe., ils s'étonnèrent, alors que ça me paraissait évident, Si vous m'aviez attaqué tous les quatre en même temps, vous auriez eu vous aussi un petite chance de vous emparer d'une clochette.

- Comment voulez-vous qu'on collabore alors qu'il n'y avait que trois clochettes ! Il y en a forcément un de nous dont les efforts n'auraient pas été récompensés ! Cette prétendue collaboration n'aurait engendré que des disputes !

- Exact ! Cette épreuve est justement conçue pour semer la zizanie au sein des équipes.

- HEIN ?!

- Le but de l'examen est de voir si, dans une situation comme celle-ci, vous êtes capables ou non, de mettre de côté votre intérêt personnel et de faire passer d'abord le travail d'équipe. À part Amaya, on ne peut pas dire que vous avez été brillants... Toi, Sakura, au lieu de faire quelque chose pour aider Naruro, tu ne te préoccupais que de Sasuke. Et toi, Naruto ! Tu as foncé drotr devant, sans même réfléchir ! Quant à toi, Sasuke, tu pensais que les autres seraient des boulets, alors tu as décidé d'agir en solo. Alors que Amaya était prête à mourir pour vous laisser une chance de tous passer.

Ils me regardaient tous étonnés. Ils savaient que je les avais aidé, mais pas que j'étais allée jusqu'à ce point là.

- Les missions doivent s'effectuer en équipe! Bien sûr, il est essentiel pour un shinobi d'avoir des qualités individuelles, mais avant tout, l'esprit d'équipe qui prime. En la jouant "perso" et en négligeant le travail d'équipe, vous risquez réellement de mettre en péril la vie de vos compagnons. Un peu comme ça...

Il pointa un kunai sous la gorge de Sasuke

- Sakura ! Tue Naruto ! Ou bien je tranche la gorge de Sasuke !, quelques instants après, il se releva, libérant Sasuke, Vous voyez ? Il suffit que l'un de vous se fasse capturer pour que les autres se trouvent privés d'échappatoire, et au bout du compte, vous faites turper tous les quatres. Dites-vous bien qu'un ninja risque sa vie lors de chaque mission qu'il accomplit.

Il se dirigea vers la stèle et posa sa main dessus.

- Regardez cette stèle. Vous voyez tous les noms qui y sont gravés ? Ce sont ceux des valeureux shinobis qui sont considérés comme des héros dans le village.

Naruto s'exitait et ne répétait que qu'il voulait avoir son dessus. Je me tournai lentement vers lui et il se calma en voyant mon visage triste.

- Naruto, ce ne sont pas de banals héros.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de spécial, alors, Amaya ?

- Il y a les noms de mes parents dessus. Ils sont tous morts pendant une mission.

Sakura me regarda tristement et posa une main sur mon épaule , alors que Naruto me regardait compatissant et Sasuke étonné. Kakashi-sensei hocha la tête.

- C'est exact. Cette stèle a été construite à leur mémoire. Certains de ces noms sont ceux de mes plus chers amis. Écoutez bien vous trois ! Je vous laisse une dernière chance ! Mais je vous préviens que ce sera encore plus dur de me prendre les clochettes cet après-midi . Mangez votre casse-croûte, vous aurez besoin de forces, mais ne donnez pas une miette à Naruto. C'est ça punition pour avoir essayé de se goinfrer en cachette. Celui qui désobéira sera éliminé sur-le-champ. C'est moi qui dicte les règles ici. Pigé ? Amaya, suis-moi.

Je me levai et le suivis quand il sauta. Il me fit signe de me taire, ce que je fis et on dissimula notre chakra alors qu'on était derrière un arbre. Je les observai calmement, alors que sensei les écoutait.

Sakura et Sasuke commencèrent à manger, alors que Naruto était affamé derrière eux. C'était horrible... Après un ultime grognement d'estomac, Sasuke tendit son repas vers Naruto en prétextant qu'il allait être encore plus un boulet. Sakura comprit ce qu'il pensait et tendit également son repas vers Naruro. Quand elle fourra un peu de riz dans sa bouche, je me dis que c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient soudés, et pas les uns contre les autres.

Kakashi-sensei disparut d'à côté de moi et apparut dans un nuage de fumée devant le trio.

- Bande de petit malin !

Tous les trois commencèrent à débiter, comme quoi ils étaient une équipe et qu'il fallait qu'ils s'aident.

- Félicitations, vous êtes reçus.

Je sortis de derrière en les applaudissant. Il leur expliqua que jusque là, ils étaient les premiers à lui avoir désobéit et avoir fait preuve d'esprit d'équipe.

- Je vous l'ai dit, un ninja doit agir avec discernement et savoir lire entre les lignes. Dans le monde des shinobis, ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles et transgressent les lois sont considérés comme des moins que rien, mais... ceux qui ne pensent pas à leurs compagnons... sont encore , l'exercice est terminé ! Vous êtes tous admis! Bravo l'équipe 7 commencera dès demain à accomplir des missions !

On commença tous à partir, jusqu'à ce que j'entende Narto dans mon dos. Je me retournai et lançai un kunai avec un flux fûton, qui le libéra.

- Dis Amaya.

- Oui sensei ?

- Tu as dû recevoir quelque chose, comme tu es devenue genin. Qu'est-ce que t'as donné Daisuke ?

- Une faux plus grande que moi.

- Tu pourras la prendre pendant certaines missions, mais fait attention, Naruto pourrait encore se blesser avec.

- Je sais sensei, mais je sais aussi...

...qu'il sera un très grand shinobi.

**Ceux qui ne l'auront pas compris, j'ai le manga sous les yeux quand j'écris, donc pour ceux qui regarde l'anime, il y aura quelques différences. **

**Fûton : Bourrasque ascendante **

**Fûton : Sphère de défense **


	3. Enfin une vraie mission !

**Miss Uchiwa : Toujours présente à ce que je vois. Et bien oui, je commence une fiction avec Sasuke. Je m'ennuyais et n'avais pas d'idée pour les autres fictions, alors j'ai pris mes mangas, et j'ai commencé cette fiction. Je voulais que Amaya ait dès le début des liens avec l'équipe , ça aurait été trop dure et long de les créer. Spécialement , je trouve qu'il y a déjà assez de fangirl de Sasuke dans le manga, pas besoin qu'elle le soit aussi. Je pense que tu as dû le comprendre, Amaya n'a plus que son frère, Daisuke et je pense aussi que son affinité est dite. Je ne voulais pas de kekkei genkai, pas cette fois. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

- À quelle distance est la cible ?

- 5 mètres! Je suis en position, quand vous voulez pour le signal !

- Sasuke en position !

- Sakura en position !

- Amaya en position !

- Ok ! Allez-y !

On sauta tous les sur la cible, un chat. Naruto l'attrapa, mais le chat ne semblait pas l'aimer, ou simplement l'apprécier et commença à lui griffer le visage avec vigueur. Je lui pris tranquillement, et laissai l'animal se blottir dans mes bras.

- Vous êtes sûrs que c'est Tora ? Il a bien un ruban sur l'oreille?

- Oui, pas d'erreur, Sasuke répondit à Kakashi-sensei.

Quand Naruto se releva, Tora feula contre lui fortement. Je commençai à le gratter derrière l'oreille. Tora ronronna de plaisir et se frotta contre ma poitrine.

- Calme-toi Tora...

Il ronronna un peu plus fort et se mit sur mon épaule.

- Ok. Nom de code " Retrouver le minet en vadrouille " Mission accomplie !

- Comment tu fais pour le calmer Amaya ?

- Tu sais Naruto, quand je dois déjà te calmer le reste du temps, un chat après, c'est pas bien compliquer, il suffit de trouver ses points sensibles.

Je caressai Tora sous le menton.

Madame Shijimi serrait Tora très fortement, heureuse de revoir son petit chat. Sakura et moi plaignions le pauvre chat, alors que Naruto ricanait qu'il le méritait.

- Bien !, Hokage-sama commença à lire une feuille, Ensuite l'équipe 7 sous la direction dd Kakashi : voyons voir qudlles sont vos prochaines missions... Hm... D'abord baby-sitting du petit-fils du doyen du village, ensuite une course au village voisin, puis donner un coup de main à la récolte des pommes de terre...

- Ah ! Non ! Pas question ! Ras-le-bal de ce genre de missions ! Moi, cette fois, je veux faire quelque chose de plus palpitant !

Naruto avait raison, ces missions étaient ennuyantes et on était capable de beaucoup mieux. Même mes entraînements étaient plus intéressants. Iruka-sensei s'offusqua et Hokage-sama expliqua ensuite à Naruto le système des rangs ninjas et des missions, mais je savais déjà tout ça grâce à Aniki.

Peuh... Encore un beau discours c'est tout le temps la même chose. Et puis d'abord, j'en ai marre que vous me preniez toujours pour un bon à rien, qui ne fait que des farces.

Kakashi-sensei soupira à côté de lui

- Ah ! La la ! Je vais enxore me faire tirer les oreilles à cause de lui...

- D'accord, accepta Hokage-sama à l'étonnement général, Puisque tu insistes tellement je vais vous confier une mission de classe C. Il s'agit d'une mission d'escorte...

- Cool ! C'est qui qu'on doit escorter? Hein ?! Un gouverneur ? Ou bien une princesse ?!

- Du calme ! Je vais tout de suite vous présenter la personne en question. Si vous voulez bien entrer...

La porte s'ouvrit sur un alcoolique, qui ne se gêna pas pour boire devant nous. Ce qui me fit penser à une parole d'Aniki.

" Ne fais jamais confiance à quelqu'un qui bois, jamais"

Et franchement , mon Aniki est parole d'évangile alors, je vais me méfier de ce mec.

- C'est quoi ça ?Un ramasser de méga-avortons ! Surtout le plus petit, avec la méga-face d'ahuri. Ne me dites pas que c'est un ninja !

- Ha ha ha, rigola Naruto, C'est qui le plus petit avec la face d'ahuri ?

On se rapprocha tous les quatre, et il se trouvait que Sasuke était le plus grand, puis Sakura et mes cheveux me faisait plus grande que Naruto.

- Je vais l'tuer !

Je l'attrapai et lui mis une grande claque derrière la tête, qui le calma directement.

- Du calme, Kakashi-sensei dit d'un ton calme, Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si tu tues la personne qu'on doit exporter ?

- Je suis Tazuna, le méga-charpentier. Ma spécialité, c'est les ponts. J'en ai justement un à terminer dans mon pays. Votre boulot ,c'est de m'accompagner et de me méga-protéger jusqu'à l'achèvement des travaux.

Pour cette mission, j'avais décidé de prendre ma faux. Même s'il n'y avait que peu de chance, on risquait de croiser des shinobis ennemis. Ma faux était d'environ 170 cm de long. Il y avait une grande lame à une extrémité et une beaucoup plus petite à l'autre, ce qui faisait que je pouvais attaquer des deux bouts. Les deux lames tournaient dans le même sens. Le manche était enroulé de cuir noir et les lames étaient noirs, mais à la lumière avaient des reflets violets. Des anneaux dorés semblaient lier les lames aux manches et les maintenaient fermement.

Naruto et Sakura avaient été très étonné en voyant mon arme pas discrète.

- En route !

Je me tournai vers Naruto et lui souriai.

- Je te trouve bien excité, Naruto... , Sakura remarqua .

- C'est parce que je ne suis encore jamais sorti du village !

- Moi non plus, je ne suis jamais sortie, je lui dis.

- Hé !, Tazuna appela Kakashi-sensei, Vous croyez vraiment que je suis en sécurité avec ce zigoto ?

- Ha ha ... Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous rien à craindre avec moi.

Là, je me sentais insultée...Et Naruto aussi visiblement.

- Dis donc vieux croulant !, il commença en le pointant du doigt, Faudrait voir à pas sous-estimer les shinobis ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire !, il avait un grand sourire au visage et son ton était déterminé, Un jour, je deviendrai Hokage et je serai le plus grand des shinobis ! Mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki ! Tâche de t'en souvenir !

Naruto était toujours tellement déterminé quand il parlait de son nindo. Je l'admirais beaucoup pour ça.

- Hokage-sama, c'est bien le shinobi le plus fort du village non ?, Tazuna demanda, Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air à la hauteur...

- N'importe quoi ! Je suis prêt à tout pour devenir Hokage ! Et là, même toi, tu seras bien forcé de reconnaître ma valeur !

- Tu rêves minus. Je ne reconnaîtrai rien du tout, que tu deviennes hokage ou pas.

- J'vais le tuer !

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça, dit Kakashi-sensei en atttrapant Naruto.

- Excusez-moi monsieur,mais...,Tazuna se tourna vers moi, Je suis sûre que Naruto deviendra Hokage. Il en est capable, il a la volonté qu'il faut. Je ne connais personne aussi déterminé que lui

"Il me regarda et sembla réfléchir à ce que je venais de dire. Naruto me regarda admiratif et Kakashi-sensei réfléchissait également à ce que je venais de dire. Naruto portait la volonté du feu en lui.

Nous nous mîmes en marche juste après. Après quelques heures, Sakura questionna Tazuna.

- Dites, Tazuna...

- Ouais ?

- Vous venez bien du pays des vagues, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, c'est bien ça.

- Kakashi-sensei, il n'y a pas de shinobis là-bas ?

- Non, il n'y en a pas de shinobis au pays des vagues. Mais par contre il y en a dans la plupart des autres pays, et il y aussi des villages cachés , même si la culture et les coutumes y sont différentes des notre, Kakashi-sensei nous parla ensuite des villages, des pays et des kages. Enfin, rien de nouveau sur ma planète, Enfin...Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'une mission de classe C, il n'y aura pas de shinobis à affronter cettefois.

- Alors nous ne rencontrerons pas de shinobis d'autres pays ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Hahahahaha !

On passa à côté d'une flaque d'eau, mais ce n'était pas normal, l'air était sec, il n'avait pas plu depuis un moment. Je regardai Kakashi-sensei, qui hocha simplement la tête. Quelques mètres plus loin, la flaque se transforma en deux shinobis . Ils enroulèrent une chaîne, que chacun tenaient avec une main mécanique, autour de Kakashi-sensei. Le temps que je prenne ma faux, ils avaient tiré sur la chaîne et Kakashi-sensei était... Il était... déchiqueté.

- Kakashi-sensei !

Ils se trouvèrent, derrière Naruto

- Au suivant.

Mais avant qu'ils ne refassent la même chose, Sasuke lança un shuriken, puis un kunai, qui attachèrent la chaîne à un arbre. Il se posa ensuite sur les mains de métals et frappa les deux hommes au visage avec ses pieds. Les deux shinobis décrochèrent leur chaîne des mains, et alors que l'un fonçait vers Tazuna, l'autre allait vers moi et Naruto. Sasuke se mit devant Tazuna, alors que j'envoyais une lame de vent avec ma faux.

Kakashi-sensei vint d'on ne sait où et attrapa celui qui chargeait sur Tazuna, alors que l'autre se prit ma lame de vent. Et Kakashi-sensei l'attrapa également. Notre sensei avait utilisé une technique de permutation. Je me tournai vers Naruto en rangeant ma faux sur mon dos. Je vis sa main gauche recouverte de sang.

- Désolé de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt, Naruto. Il a eu le temps de te blesser. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu resterais pétrifié comme ça. En tous cas, félicitations ! Sasuke, Amaya, vous vous êtes bien battu. Toi aussi Sakura.

J'avais seulement utilisé ma faux, rien d'autre, mais au moins, j'avais aidé Naruto.

- Alors, pas trop de bobos, espèce de trouillard ?

- Tais-toi Uchiha.

Je jetai un regard noir suivant ma remarque. Ma main se reposa sur le manche de ma faux.

- Amaya ! Pas de bagarre maintenant ! Naruto, leurs griffes étaient recouvertes de poison. Ta blessure doit être désinfectée au plus vite. Il va falloir ouvrir la plaie pour évacuer le sang infecté de ton corps. Évite de bouger, sinon tu vas accélérer la circulation du sang. Tazuna...

- Qu'y a -t-il ?!

- Il faut que je vous parle.

Kakashi-sensei expliqua ensuite que ces shinobis étaient des chunins de Kiri. Il expliqua ensuite pour la flaque d'eau, il avait eu la même déduction que moi. Il répondit finalement à la question de Tazuna, en expliquant qu'il voulait d'abord connaître la cible avant d'attaquer, qui se révélait être Tazuna. La mission était trop compliqué pour des genins, et il fallait soigner Naruto. On ne pouvait que retourner au village.

Alors qu'on allait faire demi-tour, Naruto se planta un kunai dans sa plaie.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Tu es devenu fou ?!, s'exclama une Sakura alarmée.

- Est-ce que..., mais Naruto me coupa en pleine question .

- Dorénavant, je me débrouillerai tout seul et je n'aurai besoin de personne pour me sauver, je ne me laisserai plus paralyser par la peur, par la douleur qui me lacère la main, je fais le serment, de me servir de ce kunai, pour protéger Tazuna ! Nous ne rentrerons pas au village, tant que notre mission ne sera pas accomplie !

- Il sera un grand shinobi..., je murmurai à moi même.

- Bravo Naruto, commença Kakashi-sensei, C'est très bien de purger le poison, mais...je crois que ça suffit comme ça... si tu n'arrêtes pas l'effusion , tu vas te vider complètement de ton sang.

- Ah ! Non ! Pas ça ! Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça !

"Laisse-moi voir."

Sakura traita Naruto de masochiste, ce qui pouvait être vrai, mais je prenais cet acte surtout pour un geste de courage.

- Je...Je vais m'en tirer ? Dites ! Dites ! E...

- Oui ! Ça devrait aller.

- Kakashi-sensei, déclara Tazuna, si vous avez un instant, il faut que je vous parle.

Quelques temps plus tard, on se retrouvait dans un bateau, sur la mer.

- Quelle purée de pois ! On y vois rien !

Le navigateur annonça que nous allions bientôt voir le fameux pont, puis que nous arriverions au pays des vagues. On vit bientôt la structure de l'énorme pont, malgré le brouillard. Le pont n'était pas encore terminé et vu qu'à taille, demandait beaucoup de travail.

- Wha ! Il est gigantesque !

- Chut !, fit le navigateur, Ça ne va pas de hurler comme ça ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on avance à la rame, le moteur coupé. .. et dissimulé dans cet épais brouillard ! Si Gatô nous repère, on aura de sérieux ennuis !

Gatô... Selon Tazuna, c'était cette homme, la source du problème du pays des vagues.

- Nous sommes presque arrivés. Tazuna, je pense que pour l'instant. ..nous n'avons pas été repérés, mais...par mesure de sécurité, je vais passer par la zone des mangroves, la végétation luxuriante camouflera notre progression jusqu'à la terre ferme.

- Merci !

Nous sommes entrés dans un tunnel, suite à l'annonce du navigateur et quand on en sortit, on tomba sur un paysage magnifique de mangroves. Nous étions émerveillés, Naruto et moi. Un peu plus loin, on dut descendre du bateau.

- Moi, je ne vais pas plus loin. Sois prudent Tazuna.

Le charpentier le remercia, puis nous nous mîmes en route vers la maison de Tazuna. Sur un sentier, on était tous aux aguets, jusqu'à ce que Narto lance un shuriken dans un buisson, puis annonça fièrement, que ça n'était qu'une souris. Sakura lui cria dessus et Kakashi-sensei lui demanda de ne pas jouer avec les shurikens, alors que Tazuna se plaignait d'une sois disante crise cardiaque. Il lança un autre shuriken, mais sur un lapin blanc cette fois. Je regardai Kakashi-sensei, qui hocha la tête, me comprenant. Ce lièvre était élevé en captivité, pour une permutation. Quelqu'un nous observait.

- Mettez- vous à terre ! Vite !

Suivant les ordres de Kakashi-sensei, nous nous étions jetés à terre, mais alors que je relevai la tête, une main me poussa contre la terre, quand une épée passa au-dessus de nous, et qui m'aurait sans aucun doute coupé la tête. La lame se logea ensuite dans un arbre et quand je me relevai, je vis un homme sur la garde. Sasuke, à côté de moi, était calme, mais ne me regardait pas. C'était grâce à lui que je n'étais pas décapitée.

- Zabuza Momochi...Le nukenin de Kiri.

- J'y vais !

Kakashi-sensei bloqua Naruto dans son élan avec sa main.

- Ne restez pas là. Mettez-vous en retrait. Celui-là est plus coriace que les deux, sensei porta sa main à son bandeau et le souleva, Face à lui, il va falloir employer les grands moyens...

- Kakashi, l'homme au sharingan... Désolé, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre... Livre-moi ce vieillard sans faire d'histoire.

- Sharingan ?

Je suis sûre d'en avoir déjà entendu parlé, mais où. .. Peut-être que Aniki m'en a déjà parlé. ..

- Groupez-vous autour de Tazuna. Protégez -le en cas de danger, mais n'intervenez pas dans le combat ! C'est comme ça que fonctionne le travail d'équipe dans le cas présent ! Zabuza, si tu veux Tazuna..., Sensei enleva sa main, montrant un oeil rouge avec trois tomoes noirs, Il faudra d'abord me vaincre.

- Oh, voilà le fameux "sharingan"... Tu me sors d'emblée le grand jeu...Je suis flatté.

- "Sharingan"',"Sharingan " vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche depuis tout à l'heure.

- Le Sharingan...,Sasuke répondit à Naruto, Le sharingan désigne un type d'iris dont sont pourvus les maîtres du dôjutsu. Cet oeil spécial permet d'analyser instantanément toutes les attaques de genjutsu, de ninjutsu et de taijutsu, et donc de les contrer. Mais ce n'est pas tout...

- Hé hé. .. , s'incrusta Zabuza, Bonne explication. Mais effectivement, ce n'est pas tout. Ce qui rend cet oeil vraiment redoutable. .. c'est ça capacité à copier les techniques de l'adversaire. Lorsque je faisais partie de la troupe d'assassins du village de Kiri, j'avais un carnet d'identification des shinobis, dans lequel j'ai lu des informations te concernant, Kakashi. Il y a écrit que. .. tu avais appris plus de 1000 techniques grâce à ton oeil. Bon assez bavardé comme ça! Je dois éliminer ce veiux bonhomme en vitesse.

On se mit tous les quatres autour de Tazuna. J'avais ma faux à la main. Zabuza sembla la fixer un instant...

- Surashinguokaruto...

Oui, c'était le nom de ma faux, "Trancheuse occulte".

- Mais puisque tu as décidé de te mettre en travers de ma route, il va d'abord me falloir me débarrasser de toi, Kakashi.

Il sauta sur l'eau et se tint debout sur le liquide.

- Là-bas !

- Incroyable ! Il se tient sur l'eau !

**Ninpo...Camouflage dans la brume**

Il disparut et la brume nous enveloppa. Kakashi-sensei tenta de nous rassurer en nous disant qu'il serait sûrement la première cible, mais que Zabuza était réputé pour sa technique de la mort silencieuse. Il nous expliqua aussi qu'il ne maîtrisait pas son sharingan à la perfection, ce qui compliquait la tâche. Une voix s'éleva dans la brume, celle de Zabuza et cita tous les poings vitaux, avant de nous demander notre avis. Ma pris sur ma faux se resserra et je tentai, grâce au vent, de détecter Zabuza. Une tension énorme flottait dans l'air et je remarquai du coin de l'oeil , que Sasuke tremblait de peur.

- Sasuke. .. Rassure - toi. Je vous protégerai coûte que coûte, même au péril de ma vie, l'Uchiha rougit légèrement aux paroles de Kakashi-sensei, Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser les membres de mon équipe se faire assassiner.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir...

Zabuza était au milieu du cercle, personne ne l'avait remarqué.

- Votre dernière heure vient de sonner.

Kakashi-sensei attrapa Zabuza, alors qu'on fut tous pousser. Je me rattrapai en plantait la petite lame de ma faux dans le sol. Kakashi-sensei avait poignardé Zabuza, mais au lieu que ce soit du sang qui coule, c'était de l'eau. Un clone aqueux. Un autre Zabuza se trouvait derrière sensei, qui il le trancha, il se trouva être lui aussi un clone aqueux. Le vrai Kakashi le menaçait avec un kunai. Zabuza se rendit compte que Kakashi-sensei avait copié sa technique, mais que malheureusement, il avait un tour de plus dans son sac. Le vrai Zabuza était derrière notre sensei et le clone aqueux explosa.

Kakashi-sensei esquiva la lame de Zabuza en se baisqant, mais pas le coup de pied et il tomba dans l'eau. Zabuza apparut derrière lui et forma très rapidement des moudras.

- Hé hé, pauvre imbécile!

**Suirô no jutsu**

Une bulle d'eau se forma autour de Kakashi-sensei et l'empêchait d'en sortir. Zabuza la maintenait avec une main plongée dedans.

- Quelle erreur... Je n'aurais pas dû plonger dans l'eau.

- Hé hé hé. .. Je te tiens! Il est impossible de s'échapper de cette prison aqueuse !

Il se tourna vers nous et déclara qu'il allait d'abord s'occuper de nous. Un nouveau clone aqueux se forma et vint vers nous. Le clone commença un baratin inutile, nous disant que n'étions pas des shinobis, car nous n'avions pas côtoyer la mort. Que nous étions faible. Puis il disparut, mais Naruto se fit frapper, et son bandeau frontale tomba, et Zabuza posa son pied dessus.

- Naruto !

Je l'aidai à se relever. Kakashi-sensei nous cria que nous devions fuir, qu'il était trop fort pour nous. Naruto semblait terrifié, mais il sembla se reprendre et chargea sur Zabuza.

- Naruto, baka ! Arrête !

Il fut refrappé, et il atterrit à côté de moi. Il n'avait eu aucune chance de le battre, mais je remarquai dans sa main son bandeau frontale. Il se releva avec du sang coulant de sa bouche.

- Hé ! Toi, là-bas ! Le type sans sourcils ! Tu peux inscrire mon nom dans ton carnet ! Je suis celui qui deviendra un jour hokage !

Il remit son bandeau.

-Mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki ! Shinobi du village de Konoha !

Tu fais tellement sérieux comme ça Naruto. ..

- Sasuke, Amaya ! Amenez-vous il faut que je vous parle !

- De quoi ?

- De mon plan.

- Hum. .. Tu penses au travail d'équipe à présent ?

- Il est temps...

...De se déchaîner.

**Un petit review pour le bonheur ?**


	4. Plus de secret et ais confiance en moi !

- Il est temps...de se déchaîner.

- Peuh... Tu es bien arrogant...Tu veux vraiment te battre contre moi ?

Naruto était déterminé, mais quand Kakashi-sensei nous pria de fuir, en suivant la mission qui était de protéger Tazuna, il sembla hésiter et Tazuna le remarqua et nous encouragea à nous battre.

- T'as entendu ?

- Ça va barder, Naruto répondit à Sasuke.

- Une tornade va s'abattre ici, c'est moi qui vous le dit, je dis finalement en posant ma faux contre mon épaule.

- Vous n'avez encore rien compris...

- Quoi ?!, 'offusqua Naruto face à Zabuza.

- Quand arrêterez-vous de jouer aux ninjas ? Moi...à votre âge, j'avais déjà les mains couvertes de sang.

- " Zabuza le démon "

"Kakashi-sensei nous raconta ensuite l'histoire de Kiri, et du massacre qu'avait fait Zabuza, pendant l'examen, à l'époque. L'examen était une mise à mort entre tous les participants, mais lui, il les avait tous tué. ..

- Ah... Quel bon souvenir, cet examen...

Il fixa tous les trois, moi, Sasuke et Naruto, alors que Sakura protégeait Tazuna. Je me mis en position défensive, ma faux devant moi. Il chargea sur Sasuke et en quelques coups de taijutsu le mit à terre. Naruto fit un moudra.

**Kage bushin no jutsu**

Des dizaines de clones nous entourèrent, et alors que je tirai Sasuke un peu plus loin, tous les clones attaquèrent Zabuza, qui n'eut aucun mal à les faire disparaître. Naruto fouilla dans son sac et lança un shuriken fûma à Sasuke. J'effectuai quelques moudras.

**Fûton : Shubi no kyū **

Une sphère de vent engloba le clone aqueux. Et je me mis à beugler derrière moi aux garçons.

- Bordel, dépêchez -vous, j'ai pas une dose de chakra éternelle!

Sasuke hocha la tête et se prépara à lancer le shuriken.

**Shuriken fûma Kage-fûsha **

Il lança le shuriken vers le vrai Zabuza, qui n'eut que à l'attraper, mais...

En parallèle, je lançai ma faux, attachée à mon poignet avec la chaîne des deux chunins de Kiri, sur le clone aqueux, dans mon sphère. Les vents firent une mince ouverture, qui me permis de détruire le clone et d'un coup sec du poignet, ramenai ma faux dans mes mains. La sphère de vent se disperça immédiatement , ne montrant qu'une flaque d'eau.

Du côté des garçons, Zabuza découvrit le deuxième shuriken et dut sauter pour l'esquiver. Et nous sourîmes tous les trois, quand le shuriken se transforma en Naruto, qui lança un kunai, sur le bras de Zabuza qui maintenait la prison aqueuse. Le nukenin voulut lancer le shuriken qu'il tenait à Naruto, mais Kakashi-sensei l'en empêcha. Il félicita Naruto pour son stratagème, que le blond nous expliqua simplement. Zabuza se rendit compte de sa bêtise.

- J'ai été stupide. .. La colère m'a emporté et j'en ai oublié la prison aqueuse...

- Reconnais donc... qu'ils ont été plus fort que toi cette fois. Je te préviens Zabuza : Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois avec la même technique. Alors que comptes-tu faire ?

À ce moment précis, un vertige violent me prit et je dus poser un genou au sol, pour ne pas tomber entièrement. Sakura et Tazuna vinrent à côté de moi, inquiets et m'aidèrent à me relever. Le charpentier me soutenait, alors que Sakura était devant nous.

On vit Zabuza commencer à faire des moudras, que Kakashi-sensei reproduit à l'identique et à la même vitesse. Les deux firent ainsi le même jutsu, en même temps.

**Suiton : Suiryûdan no jutsu**

Deux dragons, faits de l'eau du lac, jaillirent et se frappèrent violemment l'un l'autre. Le choc les fit retourner à leur état d'origine. Zabuza tenta une attaque sur Kakashi-sensei avec son épée, mais échoua et recula. Notre sensei commença à faire les mêmes actions que Zabuza, au même moment. Il parvint même à prédire ce que le nukenin allait dire. De nouveau, ils firent les mêmes moudras en même, mais Zabuza s'arrêta et Kakashi-sensei termina le jutsu.

**Suiton : Daibakufu no jutsu**

Une déferlante d'eau frappa Zabuza et alla jusqu'à le repousser contre un arbre. Kakashi-sensei était sur une branche de l'arbre. Zabuza lui demanda s'il pouvait voir l'avenir, mais notre sensei lui répondit simplement qu'il allait mourir, et deux senbons se plantèrent dans son cou. Un garçon de notre âge, masqué se tenait sur une branche d'un autre arbre

- "Hi hi... Et voilà, il est mort pour de bon ?

Alors que je fixai le garçon masqué, Kakashi-sensei alla tâter le pouls de Zabuza et confirma sa mort.

- Merci, vous m'avez bien aidé. Voici longtemps que je guettais l'occasion de tuer Zabuza.

- Ce masque..., Remarqua Kakashi-sensei, Tu es un oinin du village de Kiri, n'est-ce pas ?

- ...C'est exact... Vous êtes bien informé.

- Un oinin ?, demanda Naruto.

- Oui, je vais partie de la brigade de oinin du village de Kiri. Mon travail consiste à éliminer les nukenins.

Ce garçon devait avoir mon âge. Naruto déglutit et s'énerva pour comprendre comment il avait réussi à tuer Zabuza, alors qu'il était si fort, mais je ne pus savoir la suite, car les ténèbres m'envahirent.

Ma tête... Elle était si lourde. Pourquoi je me sentais si faible ? J'avais presque plus de chakra... Comment ça se faisait ? J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Ma vue s'éclaircit rapidement et je remarquai une tête noire et une tête rose près de moi.

- Sak...Sakura...Sasu...Sasuke...

- Amaya !

Sakura sourit heureuse, alors que Sasuke me regarda simplement.

- Qu'est-ce...qui m'est...arrivé ?

- On-on ne sait pas, tout ton chakra s'est évaporé, sans raison.

Un gémissement de douleur sortit de mes lèvres, alors que je tentais de me redresser.

- Tu devrais rester couchée.

Je regardai l'Uchiha et me rallongeai, épuisée.

La porte s'ouvrit en douceur, montrant un Naruto blasé, jusqu'à ce qu'il me voit.

- Amaya ! Tu es réveillée !

Il n'attendit pas et se jeta sur moi, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou.

- Naruto... Tu me fais mal...

Il recula la seconde suivante, en laissant ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Je suis désolé Amaya !

Il continua de s'excuser plusieurs fois, renforçant mon mal de tête.

- Naru...

Sakura prit Naruto part le col de sa veste et le tira hors de la pièce, avant de fermer la porte derrière eux. Sasuke soupira avec moi, savourant le calme désormais présent. Il me fixa ensuite.

- Zabuza est vivant.

- Quoi ? Mais je croyais que...

- Ce type était de mèche avec lui.

- Je vois...

- Tu as une idée de ce qui t'es arrivée ?

- En fait...

Je lui fis part de mes soupçons, qui l'étonnèrent beaucoup, puisqu'il écarquilla les yeux.

- Et, jusqu'à quel point est-ce que c'est dangereux pour toi ?

- Je risque de ne jamais m'en remettre, si c'est bien ça.

- Dis le à Kakashi-sensei.

- Je ne veux pas être un poids pendant les missions... En le sachant, ils voudront sans aucun doute me protéger, au péril de leur vie.

- Ne le ferais-tu pas ?

- Si, mais...

- Alors laisse-nous te protéger comme il le faut.

Je le regardai reconnaissante. Il avait raison, je devais leur faire plus confiance.

- D'accord, merci Sasuke.

- Hn.

Il détourna le visage, mais je crus voir ses joues rougir. Je reposai ma tête sur le coussin et fermai les yeux. Avec du repos, je pourrai sans doute, dès le lendemain, reprendre l'entraînement. Sasuke m'expliqua aussi que Kakashi-sensei n'avait plus beaucoup de force, à cause de son sharingan, et qu'on allait commencer, le lendemain, un entraînement spécial.

Dans la forêt, Kakashi-sensei nous avait rejoint, mais il était en béquilles.

- Bien ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer l'entraînement !

- Ouais !

- Mais d'abord, parlons un peu de chakra.

Devant le non-savoir de Naruto, Sakura expliqua en quoi consistuait la chakra. En résumé, le chakra est le mélange de l'énergie corporelle et de l'énergie spirituelle.

- C'est exactement ça. Iruka est un veinard d'avoir eu une élève comme toi dans sa classe !

Sakura était visiblement très fière d'elle.

- Peuh... J'ai rien compris ! Mais de toute façon ,c'est quelque chose qu'on apprend en pratiquant.

- Naruto a raison, déclara Sasuke, D'ailleurs, nous savons déjà produire des jutsus...

- Détrompez-vous. Vous êtes loin de maîtriser votre chakra ! Écoutez-moi...

Kakashi-sensei expliqua que nous ne savions pas doser notre chakra correctement pour faire des jutsus, ce qui les rendaient plus faibles, ou même échoués. Nous utilisions mal notre notre énergie.

- Que...Que fait-on alors ?

- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'apprendre à contrôler le chakra : l'entraînement ! Et c'est un entraînement particulièrement risqué et éprouvant !

- De quoi s'agit-il ?, j'osai.

- Hum ? De grimper aux arbres !

- Grimper aux arbres ?!

- Tout juste.

- Et ça va nous avancer à quoi, de faire ça?, Sakura demanda pas sûre .

- Écoutez donc jusqu'au bout, avant de protester ! Ce n'est pas de la simple escalade, vous allez devoir grimper sans utiliser les mains !

- Wow ! Ça a l'air marrant , ça !

- Sans les mains ? Mais alors, comment...?

- Bien ! Démonstration !

Kakashi-sensei avança avec ses béquilles jusqu'à larbre, puis posa ses piedss sur le tronc et commença à grimpe, sans les mains.

- Et voilà le travail ! Il faut concentrer votre chakra sous la plante des pieds, pour bien adhérer au tronc de l'arbre. On peut en faire, des choses, quand on maîtrise son chakra.

- Pas si vite !, répliqua la rose, Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi grimper aux arbres va nous rendre plus fort !

- Je vais vous expliquer, ouvrez grand les oreilles.

Kakashi-sensei nous expliqua que cet exercice consistait à deux objectifs, le premier, contrôler notre chakra , pour le concentrer en bonne quantité dans une partie de notre corps, et le second, pouvoir le maintenir sans s'épuiser pour autant.

- À présent, à vous de jouer !

Il nous lança à chacun un kunai, qui se plantèrent juste devant nous.

- Servez-vous d'un de ces kunais, pour tracer une marque sur le tronc, au point le plus haut que vous pourrez atteindre. Ensuite, efforcez-vous d'aller un peu plus haut à chaque essai. Comme vous n'êtes pas encore capable de maîtriser très bien votre chakra, je vous conseille de prendre de l'élan, le temps de faire quelques progrès, compris ?

- Peuh ! Trop facile ! Je suis sûr que je peux grimper les yeux fermés ! Parce que c'est moi qui progresse le plus vite !

- Assez discuté comme ça ! Dépêchez-vous de choisir un arbre et d'y grimper !

Je décidai de d'abord voir les autres faire, et les vis courir vers les arbres, dans un cri de guerre

- En avant ! C'est parti !

Mais Naruto tomba lamentablement, sans faire trois pas sur le tronc, et Sasuke concentra trop de chakra dans ses petits, et retomba en salto. Mais Sakura était tranquillement assise sur une des branches, fascinant Naruto et dégoûtant Sasuke. Ils y étaient allés en courant ? J'allais leur montrer un bon contrôle du chakra. Je pris mon kunai et marchai tranquillement vers un arbre, me mettant à marcher tranquillement sur le tronc, puis en m'accrochant sous le dessous de la branche, comme Kakashi-sensei.

- Whoa ! Amaya ! T'es géniale !

Je remarquai du coin de l'oeil la mine déconfite de l'Uchiha.

- Hé bien ! Sakura possède des connaissances théoriques sur le chakra mais ce n'est pas tout, comme Amaya, elle se débrouille très bien pour le contrôler et le doser ! Dans un sens, c'est Sakura et Amaya les plus proches du titres de Hokage, contrairement à ce que certains s'imaginent ! Et je suis un peu déçu par le descendant de la lignée Uchiha... Je croyais les membres de ce clan plus forts que ça !

- Ça suffit sensei ! Taisez-vous maintenant !

Sakura ne semblait pas supporter que son "Sasuke-kun" soit si sous-estimé. Mais malgré le fait qu'on ait toutes les deux, à ce moment, un meilleur contrôle de notre chakra, les garçons en avaient beaucoup plus que nous deux.

Nous n'arrêtions pas de nous entraîner, mais je dus rapidement m'arrêter, épuisée. Mon chakra n'étaient toujours pas entièrement revenu. Je vis que les traces de Naruto montait lentement, mais pas beaucoup, alors que Sasuke montait progressivement. Sakura était affalée contre son arbre, un peu essoufflée. Naruto la regarda, puis vint à côté d'elle et lui demanda quelque chose, mais je ne faisait déjà plus attention et m'endormis contre mon arbre.

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais encore contre l'arbre, mais la journée était bien avancée, et Sakura n'était plus là. J'en suposai que Kakashi-sensei l'avait envoyé avec Tazuna pour le protéger. Je vis que les arbres de Sasuke et Naruto étaient décorés de beaucoup plus de coupures, et surtout que Naruto rattrapait Sasuke.

- Hé Naruto...

Naruto tomba sur le visage, alors qu'il s'élançait vers son arbre.

- Qu'est- ce qu'il y a !? Pourquoi tu me déranges en pleine concentration ?!

- Euh...bah...

- Vas-y, "accouche" !

- Ben... , je vis les joues de Sasuke rougir un peu, Je peux savoir ce que Sakura t'a expliqué tout à l'heure...?

- J'te l'dirai pas !, avec un énorme sourire espiègle sur son visage.

Je souris légèrement en voyant Sasuke caché son dégoût. Il réessaya quelques fois, mais avec peu de progrès, et finalement, se tourna vers moi. En me voyant réveillée, il vint s'accroupir devant moi.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te donner un conseil, pour que tu contrôles mieux ton chakra.

- Hn.

- Tu dois te détendre, ne pense plus à Naruto, même s'il te rattrape lentement. Tu es tellement frustré que tu utilises trop de chakra. Détends-toi, pense à quelque chose d'appaisant, puis vas-y.

Il me regarda étonné.

- C'est logique. Merci Amaya.

- De rien, on doit s'aider dans une équipe.

Je crus voir un instant, un sourire sur son visage. Il se releva et recommença l'exercice, mais en montant cette fois,bien plus haut. Je me demandais à cette instant, à quoi il avait pensé pour se calmer.

Le soir, au dîner, Naruto et Sasuke n'arrêtaient pas de se goinfrer, devant un Tazuna heureux de voir autant de monde à sa table. Quand ils demandèrent d'être resservis, une ultime fois, ils vomirent une bonne partie de leur repas sur le sol. Assise à côté de Sasuke, je lui tapotai le dos, blasée de les voir se forcer à manger, pour finalement tous ressortir par la même entrée.

- C'est désespérant...

À la fin du repas, Sakura regarda une des photos accrochées.

- Tiens ! Pourquoi gardez - vous cette vieille photo déchirée dans un cadre ? J'ai remarqué qu'Inari ne l'a pas quitté du regard tout au long du repas. On dirait que vous l' avez arrachée exprès la partie où se tenait une quatrième personne.

- C'est mon mari..., dit Tsunami, sans se retourner vers nous.

- Autrefois, tous le monde le considérait comme un grand héros..., expliqua Tazuna.

Le petit Inari se leva sans rien dire et partit de la pièce, malgré l'appelle de sa mère.

- Papa ! Je t'ai pourtant déjà dit cent fois de ne pas parler de Kaiza devant Inari !

- Pourquoi Inari est-il parti si brusquement ?, demanda Sakura.

- Vous pourriez peut-être nous expliquer...

- Inari avait un père adoptif...Tous les deux s'entendaient méga-bien...À cette époque, Inari était un petit garçon très souriant...

J'avais du mal à imaginer Inari souriant, surtout à son niveau de pessimisme. Tazuna se mit à trembler, et des larmes coulèrent, sous notre étonnement.

- Mais malheureusement, il a changé du tout au tout...le jour de cette terrible affaire.

Tazuna nous raconta d'abord, la rencontre d'Inari et Kaiza. Le petit garçon se faisait embêter par des enfants, qui voulaient son chien, et Inari finit avec son chien dans la mer, mais il coula, ne savant pas nager, alors que son chien était retourné sur la terre ferme, puis était parti. Kaiza avait sauvé Inari de la mort et lui avait ensuite appris le courage et le principe de protéger les autres. Kaiza et Inari créèrent rapidement un lien, et l'homme devint un membre de la famille. Il nous raconta également le jour où grâce au courage de Kaiza, qui avait traversé un torrent pour relier les deux côtés avec une corde. C'est à ce moment là, que Kaiza devint le héros du village. Mais Gatô fit également son apparition, et ne voulant pas d'espoir dans ce village, il fit exécuter Kaizasur la place publique du village, et Inari le vit de ses propres yeux. Depuis ce jour, plus personne n'était pareille.

Naruto se leva quelques secondes plus tard, mais épuisé, trébucha et tomba par terre.

- Ça va Naruto ?, je lui demandai.

- Tu t'es assez entraîné pour aujourd'hui. Tu as malaxé beaucoup de chakra. Tiens-toi tranquille, si tu ne veux pas mourir d'épuisement.

- Je vais lui montrer, dit-il en se levant.

- De quoi tu parles ?, lui demanda Sakura.

- Je vais lui prouver, que les héros...

...ça existe pour de bon !

**Un petit review pour me booster ?**


	5. Je ne veux plus être faible !

**Youpi, encore des reviews ! Merci à tous !**

**Landos : Je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise et mon histoire aussi. J'espère que tu me laisseras un nouveau review, même court, ça fait toujours plaisir. **

**Miss Uchiwa : Toujours présente à ce que je vois. Le couple Sasuke/Amaya se forme lentement, je ne veux pas qu'ils se précipitent, et puis elle est présente, elle doit bien jouer un rôle dans l'histoire, même petit. Amaya prend lentement confiance en elle et aux autres,mais pas du jour au lendemain non plus. Pour son problème, j'en révélerai un peu plus, plus tard, déjà quand elle rentrera de cette mission, mais aussi avec Tsunade, qui devrait assez bien l'aider, mais on n'y est pas encore.**

**Pour mon personnage préféré... En fait, il y en a tellement que j'adore, pour résumer, prend l'Akatsuki et le clan Uchiha, ça prend à peu près tous le monde, mais aussi le 5e Kazekage , et tous les Hokages à partir de Tsunade. Je n'ai pas vraiment de personnage préféré, puisqu'ils ont tous un petit truc, qui les intéressants. J'espère que ça t'irra. J'attends avec hâte ton prochain review.**

**Maintenant, le chapitre 5 !**

**Et non, Naruto ne m'appartient pas, sinon ce ne serait pas déjà la fin du manga.**

Quelques jours plus tard, en me levant le matin, je remarquai, ainsi que Sakura, que Naruto n'était pas rentré, rester dans la forêt pour s'entraîner. Sasuke et Sakura ne se génèrent pas pour laisser supposer à sa mort, alors que les autres de la pièce, y compris moi, nous inquiétions pour le blond. C'était bien de s'entraîner, mais pas s'il en risquait ça vie. On en a qu'une seule.

Sasuke et moi rejoinirent finalement Naruto pour la suite de l'entraînement, mais nous avions croisé près de la zone d'entraînement un garçon très efféminé, qui semblait avoir parlé avec Naruto. Mais ils n'attendirent pas, et les garçons reprirent l'entraînement, avec moi pour les surveiller et j'en profitai également pour m'entraîner à contrôler la quantité de mon chakra, pour arriver à, peut-être, augmenter ma quantité de chakra, pour pouvoir utiliser plus de jutsus, et de plus puissants.

J'étais faible, ma réserve de chakra ne me permettait pas de me battre pendant de long combat, je tenais quelques minutes, tout au plus. C'était mon principal désavantage. J'avais une moyenne de cinq jutsus de puissance moyenne, et après je devais me reposer pendant quelques heures. Contrairement à Sasuke et Naruto, qui eux avaient eu besoin de travailler la maîtrise de tout leur chakra, je passais depuis longtemps déjà, un entraînement avec mon aniki, pour pouvoir augmenter la quantité de chakra en moi, sans grand résultats, alors que les garçons, eux, et même Sakura, faisaient des progrès flagrants. Même si mes techniques me rendaient plus forte que Sakura, son savoir la rendaient supérieure à moi. J'étais le maillon faible de l'équipe et je me devais alors, de devenir plus forte, pour qu'ils n'aient pas à s'inquiéter de moi pendant les combats, sinon, toute l'équipe se retrouverait affaiblie.

En voyant les garçons courir sur le tronc de leurs arbres, je me dis qu'il fallait que je bouge physiquement pour pouvoir pratiquer des jutsus plus puissants. Je me levai alors, et allai plus loin, pour les laisser s'entraîner tranquillement. Arrivée presque un kilomètre plus loin, je m'accroupis et sortis un rouleau de mon sac à ma taille. Je l'ouvris sur le sol et ,après avoir mordus mon pouce, fis une ligne avec mon sang dessus. Un éventail géant en sortit, parfait pour mon entraînement au fûton. Je l'ouvris sans plus attendre. Le métal qui m'intenait la le tissu blanc était entièrement noir, et sur le tissu était dessiné trois cercles violets, comme sur tous les éventails géant, qui symbolisait la lune.

Je concentrai mon chakra dans mon éventail, afin d'y faire couler une grande quantité, puis secouai de gauche à droite l'éventail, rapidement, libérant une vague de chakra dans le vent.

**Kanaitachi no jutsu !**

La rafale de vent fut très puissante, puisque cette simple technique rasa trois arbres devant moi. Cette technique était parfaite pour mon entraînement.

Le lendemain, alors que Sakura et Kakashi-sensei cherchaient Naruto et Sasuke, qui n'étaient toujours pas rentrés, je me concentrai pour faire une dernière fois mon jutsu avec mon éventail.

- Alors ?! Alors ?! Vous avez vu comme j'ai progressé ?! Ça vous épate, hein ?!

Je regardai Naruto du coin l'oeil, qui du haut de sa branche, tentait de se redresser, mais il ne tint pas debout et nous fit croire qu'il tombait, alors qu'il recola ses pieds au dessous de la branche.

- Je vous ai bien eu !

Mais à force de faire l'idiot, il tomba vraiment, sauf que cette fois, c'est Sasuke à l'envers également, qui le rattrapa, à mon grand soulagement et sous les félicitations de Sakura. Je pensai alors que c'était le bon moment pour lancermon jutsu, mais je n'avais pas fait attention à la direction dans laquelle je le lançai.

**Kanaitachi no jutsu !**

La rafale de vent broya une dizaine d'arbres, qui furent tout juste suffisant pour absorber le choc, afin que Sakura et Kakashi-sensei ne s'envolent, mais ils eurent quand même du mal à rester debout. Je courus rapidement vers eux, après avoir ranger mon éventail sur mon dos.

- Désolée ! Vous allez bien ?

- Oui Amaya, mais quand es-tu devenue si forte ?

- En voyant ces deux-là s'entraîner, ça m'a booster pour que moi aussi je devienne plus forte.

Sakura hocha la tête, comprenant ma volonté et je crus voir Kakashi-sensei sourire sous son masque, sûrement fier de nos progrès.

- Amaya, tu peux désormais te charger de la protection de Tazuna.

- D'accord sensei.

Le soir, au dîner, Naruto rentra soutenu par Sasuke. Tous les deux semblaient épuisés.

- En voilà une heure pour rentrer vous deux, je leur dis.

- Ben dis donc, vous avez l'air exténué tous les deux, termina Tazuna.

- Hé ! Hé ! Nous avons réussi. .. Nous avons grimpé jusqu'au sommet de l'arbre !

- Très bien ! Naruto. Sasuke. Dès demain...Vous vours chargerez, vous aussi de la protection de Tazuna.

- Compris !

- Moi aussi j'ai travaillé dur aujourd'hui, je suis crevé..., répliqua Tazuna, Mais le pont est presque terminé...

- Naruto ! Papa !, commença Tsunami, alors que Naruto tombait sur sa chaise, Vous travaillez trop tous les deux !

- Hum.

Naruto semblait à moitié dormir sur la table, épuisé par sa dernière journée d'entraînement. Je sentis l'air ambiant me dire que quelqu'un était triste et frustré, je me tournai alors vers la première personne qui me venait à l'esprit et vis le petit Inari pleurer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, lui demanda Naruto légèrement inquiet.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous fatiguez tant ? Vous aurez beau cous entraîner, vous n'arriverez jamais à la cheville des hommes de Gâto ! C'est pas la peine de perdre son temps en beau discours ! De toute façon, les faibles n'ont aucune chance contre les forts !

Je regardai Inari silencieuse, étonnée qu'il dise une chose pareille.

- Tais-toi minus. Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi.

- TU M'ÉNERVES TOI ! Tu ne sais rien sur ce pays, et tu arrives avec tes gros sabots ! QU'EST-CE TU SAIS DE MOI ?! J'suis pas comme toi, moi ! Toujours à rigoler comme un imbécile ! Moi, j'ai vécu des moments très difficiles !

Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, il ne connaissait pas la douleur que Naruto avait enduré toute sa vie.

- Et alors... Tu crois que ça suffit de se prendre poutpr le héros d'un mélodrame et de pleurnicher sans cesse...? Continue donc à chialer dans ton coin, si ça t'amuse ! SALE PETIT MORVEUX !

Naruto se leva ensuite, sans rien dire, alors que Sakura lui criait dessus, qu'il ne devait pas parler comme ça. Je ne voulais pas le laisser comme ça, et le rejoinis dans la chambre où on dormait tous. J'ouvris doucement la porte et le vis frustrer, en train de faire les cents pas.

- Naruto, ça va ?

Il se tourna vers moi, puis baissa la tête.

- Dis Amaya...

Je fermai la porte derrière moi et le regardai.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi, est-ce que tu as voulu devenir mon amie ? J'étais détesté par tout le village, mais...

- Parce que moi, je ne voyais pas un monstre, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je voyais un orphelin seul, qui n'avait personne avec qui jouer. Je venais de perdre mes parents et je m'étais refermée sur moi même et ne voulais parler avec personne, même pas Daisuke. Mais quand j'ai entendu parler d'un petit garçon tout seul, j'ai tout de suite voulu être son amie, parce que lui aussi, il connaissait la douleur de la solitude. C'est pour ça, que je n'ai écouté les autres et que je suis venue te voir.

- Merci...

- Naruto...

- Quoi ?, en relevant la tête.

- ,je répondis avec un grand sourire, N'oublie jamais, tu es fort Naruto. Ici...

Je touchai son bras du bout du doigt, puis le déplaçai sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine, juste au-dessus de son coeur.

- ...et ici encore plus.

Le lendemain, Kakashi-sensei avait décidé de laisser Naruto se reposer pour la journée, alors que nous accompagnerons Tazuna au pont, pour le protéger d'une éventuelle menace.

Mais quand on arriva sur place, on trouva tous le monde mort, ou presque. Tazuna se précipita vers le dernier ouvrier vivant.

- QUE...QUE S'EST-IL PASSÉ ?! RÉPONDS-MOI ! QU'EST-IL ARRIVÉ ?!

- Le...Le démon...

Ne me dites pas que...Pour confirmer mes soupçons, le brouillard se leva. Sans plus attendre, on se mit en position de protection autour de Tazuna. Je pris mon éventail et l'ouvris dans mon dos, prête à attaquer. J'étais attentive aux sons, puisque la vue ne nous servait pas, mais j'entendis à peine Sakura questionner Kakashi-sensei sur le brouillard.

- Salut Kakashi. Toujours accompagné de ces gamins ? Regarde-les, les pauvres. Ils tremblent de tous leurs membres.

Je regardai du coin de l'oeil Sasuke, et vis, qu'effectivement, il tremblait. "Sasuke, ne me dis pas que tu as peur ? Tu t'es tellement entraîné... Non, j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu n'es pas un froussard." Je pensai, convainue. Mais l'instant d'après, je perdis ma concentration, quand un clone de Zabuza apparut devant moi. Il y en avait un pour tous et un autre dans le cercle qu'on formait.

- C'est un tremblement d'excitation.

Je le regardai, en souriant. Sasuke était plus fort que la dernière fois, vraiment plus fort. Et il pouvait l'être beaucoup plus, voilà la seule chose qui m'effrayait chez lui.

- Vas-y ! Sasuke !

Tout se passa tellement vite... "Sasuke va si vite, que je ne le vois pas, la seule chose que j'ai vu, c'est les clones exploser et reprendre leur forme d'eau. " Le ténébreux réapparut à côté de moi, l'instant d'après. On remarqua tous, ensuite, Zabuza et le garçon masqué, qui nous avait berné, l'un à côté de l'autre, un peu plus loin sur le pont.

- Oh ! Tu es venu à bout de mes clones aqueux ! Ce gamin a fait preuve de sérieux progrès depuis la dernière fois. .. Nous voilà face à des ennemis redoutables. Pas vrai, Haku ?

- On dirait bien, en effet.

Le garçon s'appelait Haku alors...

- Quant à moi, mes suppositions se révèlent exactes...

Kakashi-sensei continua en parlant de Haku, que ce que nous pensions était vrai, bref rien que je n'avais déjà pensé.

- Je me charge de lui.

Je me tournai vers Sasuke, étonnée de la détermination dans sa voix.

- Il nous a roulé en jouant la comédie...J'ai horreur de ce genre d'entourloupes !

- Quelle classe Sasuke-kun !

Toujours aussi folle de lui, cette Sakura.

- Ce garçon se débrouille bien, commença le dénommé Haku, Même si les clones aqueux n'ont qu'un dixième de ta puissance, ce ne sera pas rien de les battre. Je ne l'aurais pas cru si fort...

- Mais nous avons le dessus, à toi de jouer !

- D'accord !

Il alla à une telle vitesse, que je pus à peine le voir se déplacer, puis son senbon et le kunai de Sasuke s'entrechoquer.

- Sakura ! Amaya ! Restez avec moi pour protéger Tazuna ! Laissons Sasuke se débrouiller !

- D'accord !

Sakura se mit, avec moi, en position de défense, pour former un rempart de défense devant Tazuna. Je coinçai mon éventail et me concentrai.

**Ten no hogo**

Une brise nous fouetta le visage un instant, disperçant un instant la brume, avant qu'elle ne revienne." Ce vent nous protégera d'une seule attaque, mais ça sera suffisant" Je pensai calmement. Je vis Haku faire des mudrās d'une seule main.

- Mais comment ?! D'une seule main ?! Il faut être incroyablement fort pour lancer un jutsu comme ça !

L'eau autour de Sasuke se souleva et forma des aiguilles tout autour de lui, puis foncèrent sur lui. Mais heureusement, il sauta ,en concentrant son chakra dans ses jambes, assez haut pour éviter l'attaque. Haku fit un bond en arrière, mais dut encore reculer, à cause des quatres shurikens qui tombaient sur lui. Il fut de nouveau prit de vitesse, quand Sasuke se trouva derrière lui sans qu'il ne le remarque. Le ténébreux prit un kunai dans chaque main et essaya d'attaquer Haku avec sa main droite, mais il fut contré et lança d'un habile mouvement son kunai, qu'Haku évita en se baissant, mais pas le coup de pied, qui fit volé le masqué.

- On dirait que je suis plus rapide que toi.

- Il vaudrait mieux éviter de sous-estimer notre équipe, même si elle est constituée de"gamins"..., commença Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke est le meilleur genin du village de Konoha...Sakura est celle qui a le plus de ressources... Amaya a la meilleure maîtrise du ninjutsu... Quant au quatrième larron, Naruto, c'est l'énergumène le plus imprévisible de notre village !

Zabuza se mit à ricaner

- Haku...Tu as entendu ça ? Ils sont très forts...

- Oui...Il faut se méfier...

Un chakra glacial émanait d'Haku. L'eau sur le sol se leva et forma plusieurs miroirs de glace, qui emprisonnèrent Sasuke sous ce dome de miroir. Haku entra dans l'un d'eux, mais il apparut dans chacun d'eux. Quel était ce jutsu ? Kakashi-sensei tenta d'aller aider Sasuke, mais Zabuza le stoppa.

- Pas si vite ! C'est moi qui suis ton adversaire.

Les miroirs nous empêchaient de voir ce qu'il arrivait à Sasuke, mais on entendit quand même son cris de douleur. Que se passait-il à l'intérieur ?!

- Attention à ce que tu fais Kakashi, sinon je tue les trois autres !

- Sasuke !

Un autre cris de douleur suivit l'appel de Sakura. Je pris mon éventail devant moi, prête à aller l'aider, mais Sakura me prit de vitesse.

- Excusez-moi Tazuna, Amaya... Je vais vous laisser quelques instants...

- Ok...Vas-y...

Je la regardai. Je me sentai inutile, encore une fois. La rose lança un kunai vers l'un des miroirs, duquel sortit Haku, qui attrapa l'arme sans problème. Mais un shuriken vola vers lui également et il dut sortir entièrement du miroir pour ne pas être touché. Un énorme nuagede fumée se forma.

L'énergumène le plus imprévisible du village. .. C'est vraiment les bons mots Kakashi-sensei, mais il faut ajouter le plus baka aussi...

- Naruto Uzumaki à la rescousse !

Le plus baka...

- Rassurez-vous ! Il n'y a plus rien à craindre,maintenant que je suis là ! Dans les histoires, me héros surgit toujours dans des situations désespérées, et en un clin d'oeil il colle une méchante rouste aux ennemis !

- Mais il est vraiment con ma parole... La fermer et agir lui vient même pas à l'esprit, en même temps, c'est Naruto, rien ne devrait m'étonner de lui...

Zabuza lui lança plusieurs shurikens, mais qu'y entrèrent en contact avec les senbons d'Haku, qui expliqua qu'il voulait le combattre à sa manière.

- Tu ne veux pas que j'y touche, c'est bien ça ? Décidément, tu es trop indulgent avec eux...

C'est vrai qu'avec sa vitesse, il aurait déjà pû tous nous tuer en touchant nos points vitaux avec ses senbons.

- Yo ! Je suis venu te tirer de là !

- Naruto...

Le blond avait rejoint volontairement Sasuke dans la prison de miroir.

- Pauvre débile ! Tu n'utilises donc jamais ta cervelle ?! Il fallait rester à l'extérieur bon sang ! De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de t'expliquer !

- Oh ! Hé ! En voilà, en voilà des façons de remercier son sauveur, teme !

Mais pendant que j'entendais les deux s'engueuler, Haku rentra à nouveau dans un miroir, près à attaquer, alors que Kakashi-sensei ne bougeait pas, ne faisait rien, il semblait hésiter. Je sentis l'air se réchauffer énormément dans la prisonde glace et vis des flammes dedans. Sasuke avait dû faire un kâton, mais les miroirs restaient intacts...

Le vent me soufflait ce qui se passait, Naruto avait essayé de briser tous les miroirs avec ses clones, mais Haku avait été plus rapide, et les avait tous fait disparaître.

Kakashi-sensei nous expliqua que le pouvoir de Haku était dû à un kekkei genkai, une technique héréditaire. Des pouvoirs qui se transmettent par le sang, que même lui ne pouvait pas copier, une technique invincible.

Naruto annonça simplement qu'il continuerai, tant qu'il n'aurait pas réaliser son rêve. Haku lui répondit qu'il ne voulait pas les tuer, mais qu'ils l'obligeaient, que ce pont était une arène, où ils se battaient pour leurs rêves. Que lui aussi se battait pour le sien, qu'il protégeait une personne qui lui était chère, et qu'il voulait que cette personne réalise ses rêves, car c'était son rêve. Pour cela, il était prêt à devenir un vrai ninja sans émotions et à les tuer.

Les garçons lui répondirent de simples sourires.

- Sasuke ! Naruto ! Ne vous laissez pas faire par ce sale type !

- Arrête Sakura...

- Pourquoi Amaya ?

- Haku est très fort, en les excitant, tu ne les aideras qu'à les faire foncer tête baisser sans réfléchir.

- Je ne comprends pas...

Kakashi-sensei lui expliqua pour moi. Nous n'étions pas assez fort mentalement pour laisser nos émotions de côté,alors que Haku le faisait déjà, qu'il connaissait tous les tourments des ninjas. Zabuza ne fit que compléter.

- On ne peut pas former des shinobis dans un petit village tranquille comme celui dont vous êtes originaires... Parce qu'on ne peut pas faire l'expérience la plus importante pour un shinobi ! L'expérience de tuer !

- Mais alors ! Que va-t-on faire, Kakashi-sensei ?

Notre sensei leva sa main gauche à son bandeau, prêt à le soulever.

- Désolé Zabuza, je vais devoir en finir rapidement avec toi.

- Hé hé... Le sharingan, ce n'est pas très original.

Zabuza accompagna sa parole par les geste, et tenta de planter un kunai dans l'oeil de Kakashi-sensei, qui bloqua l'arme, en se laissant transpercer la main droite.

À partir de ce moment, je n'entendais plus rien, l'air semblait avoir changé de densité autour de moi. Je me sentai bien, mais je n'entendais rien, et ma vue semblait se délimiter. Qu'est-ce qu'y m'arrivait ? Il y avait une chose que je ne devais pas voir ? Que je ne devais pas entendre ? Je voyais seulement Kakashi-sensei et Zabuza devant moi, je voulais savoir ce qui arrivait aux garçons, avec Haku, comment ils allaient, mais mon champ de vision se délimitait à devant moi.

Zabuza retira son arme de la paume de Kakashi-sensei, qui libéra son sharingan. Le brouillard s'épaissit autour de nous et ne nous laissa rien voir. Pourquoi je ne devais pas voir ? Pourquoi le vent m'empêchait d'agir ? Zabuza avait disparut dans la brume, mais il n'y avait pas que ça qui m'inquiétait... Kakashi-sensei bloqua plusieurs shurikens qui venaient sur lui, mais il fut projeter sur quelques mètres par un coup du shinobi de la brume.

Je sentis le chakra du mercenaire dans mon dos, et, en me tournant, le vis, prêt à tuer Tazuna, mais Kakashi-sensei eut juste le temps de se mettre devant la lame, et fut trancher à la poitrine, mais grâce à son gilet, pas gravement. Même si je n'entendais pas, je savais que Sakura et moi, avions lâcher des cris de terreurs.

Zabuza reprit sa lame, et se prépara à nous attaquer à nouveau, mais disparut dans la brume, suite à la lame de vent de mon premier jutsu de défense, qui sembla le toucher au bras droit. Ce brouillard m'énervait tellement... Je pris mon éventail, concentrant mon chakra pour attaquer, mais je fus arrêter par une odeur. Une odeur forte et puissante, que le vent tentait de me cacher, mais cete odeur, je la connaissais...

C'est celle du sang...

* * *

><p>Protection des cieux<p>

**Un petit review pour ce long chapitre ?**


	6. Combien de morts prédestinées ?

**Je suis contente, mais que un seul review ? Bon, ça ne fait rien, je vais quand même y répondre.**

**Miss Uchiwa : Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un bon commentaire. C'est très gentil. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Amaya a encore le temps pour devenir plus forte. (Amaya : Merci !) Mais oui par contre, c'est dommage que le couple Sasuke/Sakura soit vrai à la fin du manga... (Sarada : Hey !) C'est vrai que les derniers instants entre Haku et Zabuza sont très touchant. Tu vas pouvoir savoir juste après, pour Amaya qui découvre Sasuke "mort". J'ai relu tout le chapitre, mais ai pas trouvé la faute, tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ? Oui, j'ai lu la fin du manga... J'ai pleuré, de déception. Non mais ils sont pas sérieux, arrêter comme ça. Les cons. Tous les couples qui sont faits, tous les mômes qui sont nés, ça a trop fait pour moi, trop de mauvaises nouvelles d'un coup... Un rêve impossible pour moi, une suite avec tous les petits, et pas juste un film. Bon, je vais arrêter moi aussi pour ma réponse, sinon elle ne se terminera jamais. J'attends avec hâte ton prochain commentaire.**

**Dites les gars, y a personne qui veux bien terminer cette partie.**

**Naruto : Moi, moi, moi ! Le manga qui porte mon n'appartient pas à Faucon, sinon Itachi ne serait pas mort ! Ça va si je t'appelle Faucon, pour ne pas dire ton prénom ?**

**Ça ne me dérange pas, allez, c'est parti pour le chapitre 6 !**

Un chakra puissant et démoniaque provenait du même endroit que l'odeur de sang. Le chakra d'un démon. C'était celui de Kyubi ? Comme me disait Daisuke ? Est-ce que Naruro était un jinchuriku ?

Kakashi-sensei tourna son visage vers la prison de glace, que je ne voyais toujours pas, puis prit un rouleau, l'ouvrit et passa son pouce dessus, laissant une ligne de sang dessus. Un parchemin d'invocation. Il l'enroula à nouveau, fit quelques mudrās en le calant entre ses doigts, muis le plaqua au sol. Quand le brouillard se dissipa un peu, on vit Zabuza maintenu par huit ninkens. Kakashi-sensei fit quelques mudrās, et concentra son chakra dans sa main droite. Le chakra était tellement concentré, qu'on le voyait à l'oeil nu. C'était du raiton.

**Raikiri !**

Kakashi-sensei se mit à courir vers Zabuza, mais au lieu de le transpercer lui, c'est Haku, qui se prit l'attaque, en plein coeur. Son masque n'était plus sur son visage, et je reconnus sans problème le garçon qu'on avait rencontré dans la forêt, quelques jours auparavant. Du sang coulait de sa blessure, et il en crachait également. Le sang avait giclé partout, sur Zabuza et Kakashi-sensei principalement, mais j'en reçu aussi sur mon visage et ma poitrine, mais seulement quelques gouttes.

Ce garçon s'était sacrifié pour lui, Zabuza, un mercenaire...

- Za...Zabuza...

Je remarquai seulement maintenant que la densité de l'air autour de moi était de nouveau normal. J'entendais et voyais à nouveau. Mais que s'était-il passé, que l'air m'avait caché ?

- Alors comme ça, c'est la mort qui m'attend ?! Décidément, tes prédictions ne valent rien, mon pauvre Kakashi !

- Le garçon au masque...?

Tazuna et Sakura semblaient aussi choqués que moi.

- Très bon boulot, Haku !

Le garçon avait posé ses mains sur le bras de Kakashi-sensei, qui le transperçait de part en part, et resserra son emprise dessus. On avait devant nous, les derniers instants d'Haku. Zabuza semblait s'en ficher, puisqu'il balança son épée sur Kakashi-sensei, mais également Haku.

- Kakashi-sensei !

- J'ai vraiment bien fait de te ramasser ! Tu m'auras servi jusqu'au bout !

Kakashi-sensei retira sa main du corps de Haku, et recula avec le garçon mort, pour éviter l'attaque et le posa au sol, puis lui ferma les yeux.

- Hé hé ! Il est mort juste à temps pour que tu puisses esquiver mon coup. .. Dommage !

- Naruto...Tu restes en dehors de ça, compris ! C'est à moi que reviens ce combat !

Je remarquai seulement Naruto. Il était debout, il allait bien. Un sourire apparut sur mon visage.

- Naruto ! Tout va bien ?

Il me regarda, puis Sakura, mais quelques choses clochait, et Sakura se chargea de parler pour moi.

- Tiens ! Sasuke n'est pas avec toi ? Naruto ! Où est Sasuke !

Je le vis baisser la tête, fermer les yeux et serrer les dents. Il ne voulait pas dire quelque chose.

- Attends... Ne me dis pas que...Sasuke est...

- Je vais vous accompagner. Votre sensei ne vous puniera pas si nous y allons ensemble.

Sakura prit la main de Tazuna dans la sienne et la mienne dans l'autre, pour nous emmener derrière Naruto, près de Sasuke. On arriva à côté de lui. Sakura tomba sur ses genous d'un côté de Sasuke, et moi de l'autre, alors que Tazuna restait debout. Je n'entendais plus rien, mon corps ne voulait pas entendre, je ne voulais pas entendre. Je ne voulais pas qu'on le dise, mais sa peau était déjà froide. Sakura commença à pleurer, mais moi, je ne voulais pas être faible. Pas maintenant, alors qu'il avait été si fort...

Je pris un des senbons, celui dans sa main gauche, et le retirai lentement, sans faire de tâches. Je pris un autre senbon, celui près de son poignet, et lui retirai également, mais cette fois, mon geste fut accompagné par mes premières larmes. Je pris lentement sa main dans les miennes, et la serrai un peu, alors que Sakura pleurait sur sa chemise. Mes larmes tombaient sur sa main.

- Sasuke...Ne nous laisse pas...S'il te plaît...Sasuke...Ne meurs pas...Sasuke...

Je n'arrêtais pas de murmurer, de le plaider. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte.

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi-sensei avait planté deux kunais dans le bras gauche de Zabuza, l'empêchant de l'utiliser. Mais Gâto et ses hommes étaient arrivés dt voulaient s'occuper de toutes les personnes sur le pont. Naruto voulait d'abord dire ce qu'il pensait à Zabuza sur Haku, car son cadavre avait été profané. Et le blond avait su trouver les mots, car Zabuza pleurait, ne pouvant plus masquer ses sentiments. Il demanda à Naruto un kunai, qu'il reçut sans grande joie, et se précipita sur l'attroupement face à nous. Il tua avec ce seul kunai dans sa bouche, plusieurs hommes, même s'il eut également des armes plantés dans le dos, et décapita Gâto, faisant rouler sa tête sur le pont. Mais même un démon n'est pas immortel et Zabuza tomba à terre de ses blessures.

Naruto ne pouvait pas voir se spectacle, et détourna le regard.

- Ne détourne pas les yeux...! Contemple la fin de cet homme qui s'est farouchement battu pour vivre...!

- D..D'accord...

Je continuai d'appeler Sasuke, je ne voulais pas lâcher, je ne pouvais pas le lâcher. Je crus sentir sa main bouger, alors j'ouvris les yeux et croisai un regard onyx.

- Sasuke...Tu es vivant...

Il tourna la tête vers Sakura.

- Sakura...T'es lourde...

Elle se releva et le prit dans ses bras, mais il se plaignit qu'elle lui faisait mal, alors elle le relâcha. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et leva sa main à ma joue, en touchant du bout du doigt une goutte de sang de Haku.

- Tu es...blessée...?

Je secouai la tête en souriant

- Non, je n'ai même pas été mêlée aux combats.

- Tant mieux...

Je compris seulement maintenant que le vent m'avait protéger de la "mort" de Sasuke. J'aurais trop souffert. On aida Sasuke à se relever.

- Où est Naruto...? Et où...où est le type au masque...?

- Ne bouge pas !, l'arrêta Sakura, Naruto va bien...Quant au garçon masqué, il est mort...

- Mort...?!,dit il choqué, Tu veux dire que c'est Naruto qui l'a tué...?

- N...Non...,Je répondis pour Sakura, Il est mort en protégeant Zabuza, je crois...

- Je vois...

- J'en étais certaine, tu sais..., termina Sakura, J'étais sûre que tu avais réussi à éviter que les senbons transpercent tes points vitaux ! Tu es si fort !

- Non...

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il le niait, mais décidai que ce n'était pas le moment et l'aidai à se mettre debout, enlevant par la même occasion le dernier senbon dans son bras gauche.

- Naruto ! Sasuke est sain et sauf ! Il est bien vivant !

Le blond sourit et pleura de joie, quand il vit le ténébreux à côté de moi faire un faible signe de la main droite. Je lui retirai les senbons de son bras droit, puis de ses jambes et enfin de son torse. Je dus faire très attention à ceux dans son cou, pour ne pas le blesser d'avantage. Je vérifiai ensuite qu'il n'en restait pas dans son corps.

- C'est bon, il n'y en a plus..., j'hochai la tête, n'en trouvant plus, conformément à ses paroles, Sasuke...

- Hn ?

- Fais plus attention la prochaine fois.

Il acquiesça en accord avec moi. Kakashi-sensei était également rassuré de voir Sasuke vivant.

- Dites donc là ! On n'vous dérange pas au moins !

Je regardai les mercenaires, me retenant de ne pas dire le fond de ma pensée. Les mercenaires ne semblaient pas très heureux d'avoir perdu leur patron, et voulaient nous le faire regretter. Kakashi-sensei était trop épuisé de son combat pour se battre, et s'est à ce moment là, qu'une flèche se planta devant les mercenaires. En me retournant, je vis derrière nous tous les habitants du village, armés et prêts à se battre, mais surtout que c'était Inari qui était devant tous.

- Inari !

- Héhé ! Les héros doivent savoir se faire attendre, pas vrai ?

- Parfait ! Je vais vous prêtez main forte !

Quatre clone apparurent aux côtés de Naruto, et Kakashi-sensei fit le même mudrās, mais des dizaines de clones apparurent.

**Fūton : Kakeami**

Un filet de vent se forma avec les coups de mon éventail, qui firent définitivement fuirent les mercenaires, qui ne voulaient se retrouver en eptit morceau. Certains, sautèrent même dans la mer. Tous les clones invoquer disparurent, ceux de Naruto et ceux de Kakashi-sensei. Les villageois poussèrent des cris de joies, de notre victoire collective.

Kakashi-sensei alla prêt de Zabuza, et je remarquai qu'il vivait ses dernières minutes.

- C'est fini...Kakashi...?

- Ouais...

- Kakashi..J'ai une faveur à te demander...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est...?

- Je...voudrais...voir le...visage...de Haku...

Kakashi-sensei descendit son bandeau sur son sharingan.

- D'accord.

Et sensei lui enleva les armes qui était planté dans son dos, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. On leva tous la tête, en voyant des flocons blancs tomber tout autour de nous.

- Il neige.

- De la neige en cette saison ?

Et Kakashi-sensei posa Zabuza à côté de Haku.

- Merci...Kakashi...

Le mercenaire regarda le corps à côté de lui, et leva sa main au visage serien d'Haku.

- Si c'était possible...J'aimerais...venir avec...toi,là-haut...Mais je n'aurai...pas cette chance...

Un flocon tomba près de l'oeil d'Haku et fondut, ce qui donna l'impression qu'il pleurait.

- Il...Il m'a dit... Qu'il neigeait beaucoup dans...Le village où...Il est né...

Naruto pleurait à chaude larme en les voyant tous les deux, et moi aussi, quelques larmes coulaient en voyant ce tableau. Kakashi-sensei les regarda compatissant.

- Vraiment... Il était...lui-même aussi...pur que la neige...

Je fermai les yeux et mis mes mains en position de prière et fis une demande à voix haute.

- Kami-sama, acceuillez ces deux âmes à vos côtés, comme les amis qu'ils sont...

Quelques semaines plus tard, nous étions aller devant les tombes de Zabuza et Haku, une dernière fois, avant de rentrer. Naruto essaya de prendre une des offrandes, mais se fit réprimender par Sakura, qui, ensuite, posa un collier de fleur sur chaque tombe, alors que je faisais une petite prière pour les morts.

- Kakashi-sensei..., Sakura regardait la tombe de Haku, Est-ce que tous les ninjas doivent se comporter comme le disaient Zabuza et Haku...?

Kakashi-sensei cita une des règles des shinobis. "Un shinobi doit faire abstraction de sa personne, et ne pas vivre pour lui-même...Il ne vit qu'en instrument, pour son village..." Il se tut un instant

- Cette règle est la même dans notre pays de Konoha...

- C'est donc ça, devenir un vrai shinobi...? Et ben ! Et ben ! Moi...Ça n'me plaît pas du tout !

Naruto annonçait encore une fois ses pensées sans aucune retenue. Sasuke demanda si notre sensei était d'accord avec ça.

Hm... Pas vraiment... Mais cet épineux problème accompagne le shinobi tout au long de sa vid... C'est notre lot...Comme Zabuza... Et son compagnon...

- Haku,sensei, je déliai mes mains à la fin de ma prière, Il s'appelait Haku.

- Et ben moi, ma décision est prise ! Je pratiquerai le nindô à ma manière.

Je souris à Naruto et sa dextérité. Il nous aura tous dit, et dans quelques années, il nous aura sûrement tous fait.

Le lendemain, on partit du pays des vagues, sous les pleurs de Inari et ceux de Naruto, qui tentait miserablement de cacher sa tristesse.

Sur le chemin du retour, Naruto s'entousiasmait à retourner au village, pour revoir Iruka-sensei et manger des ramens avec lui et raconter son aventure à Konohamaru. Sakura demanda à Sasuke s'il voulait avoir un rendez-vous avec elle, mais se prit un vent. Naruto se jeta sur l'occasion et s'exclama que lui voulait bien, mais il se fit également remballer.

- Et toi Amaya, tu vas faire quoi ?

Je me tournai vers le blond qui m'avait posé la question.

- Hum...Je pense que je vais surtout profiter de mon nii-san. On a plein de chose à se raconter !

- Et voilà comment s'est terminée la mission !

Daisuke posa sa main sur ma tête pour me féliciter, mais remarqua bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Allez, dis à ton Nii-san ce qui ne va pas.

Je baissai la tête, appréhendant sa réaction.

- Aniki, je crois que j'ai un gros problème...Comme Kaa-san...

- Tu es sûre ? Ça pourrait être...

Je baissai la tête

- Certaine...

Il me prit mes mains dans les siennes.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu malade ?

Je soupirai silencieusement.

- Depuis trois mois, les premiers symptômes sont apparus... Si je ne reçois pas les soins qu'il faut, je ne pense pas fêter mes 14 ans...

Aniki était choqué de la nouvelle.

- Tu veux dire...que tu ne viveras pas plus d'un an ?

Je secouai la tête, consciente de ma future mort.

- On trouvera un moyen de te soigner, il le faut.

- Il n'y a personne qui peut m'aider...

- Il me prit dans ses bras fermement.

- Je trouverai un moyen de te guérir...Je te le promets

Voilà, je lui avais dit, pour ma maladie. Il semblait vraiment bouleversé par ma mauvaise nouvelle. Nous n'étions que nous deux, et bientôt, j'allais partir aussi et laisser Daisuke seul.

Le lendemain, je me levai par moi même, mais en regardant l'heure, je vis que j'étais très en retard. Je ne comprenais pas, Daisuke aurait dû me réveiller, comme tous les matins. Je repensai ensuite, que Kakashi-sensei nous avait laisser quelques joues de repos, pour que nous récupérions de la mission au pays des vagues, mais cela n'expliquait pas l'absence de Nii-san. Je m'habillai d'un simple t-shirt blanc et d'un short gris, après ma douche, et partis dans les autres pièces de l'appartement, pour tenter de trouver un indice, sur l'endroit où pouvait être Nii-san. Mais en entrant dans la cuisine, je vis, sur la table, une lettre, et endormi à côté, Sabi, l'un des pandas roux que Daisuke peut invoquer. Je m'approchai donc de Sabi et passai ma main sur son dos, le réveillant en douceur. Je le sauai, puis pris la lettre et l'ouvris.

_Désolé Amaya d'être parti comme un nukenin, mais il le fallait. Je suis en ce moment même, pendant que tu lis ces mots, en train de chercher un médecin, capable de te soigner. J'ai laissé Sabi avec toi, si tu as besoin de moi, utilise le, il viendra me trouver. Encore pardon. _

_Daisuke_

Les larmes coulaient. Il était parti, comme ça, et pour je ne savais combien de temps. Je savais que c'était pour moi, pour que je guérisse, mais il me laissait seule dans l'appartement pendant ce temps. Et puis, ça ne servait à rien, cette maladie était incurable, à ma connaissance.

Il fallait que quelqu'un me remonte le moral, et les seules personnes qui me vinrent à l'esprit, furent les membres de l'équipe sept.

- Allez viens Sabi, on va trouver mes amis.

Il hocha la tête et sauta sur mon épaule. Je mis avant de partir une veste en cuir noir, puis partis à la recherche de Sakura, en premier. Arrivée chez elle, c'est sa mère qui m'ouvrit, et me signala que Sakura était bien là, dans sa chambre. Après avoir été appelée, la rose vint me voir et m'invita à entrer, puis me guida dans sa chambre. Je lui expliquai la situation. Elle me proposa d'aller au bain publique, pour nous changer les idées, mais ne voulant pas laisser les garçons de l'équipe, on partit à la recherche de Naruto.

On le trouva simplement, j'avais demander à Sabi de trouver une odeur de ramen, avec un chakra spécial, et on trouva sans problème Naruto, près de Ichiraku, et cela ne m'étonna même pas, de le voir là-bas dès le matin. On lui proposa de venir avec nous, et il avait littéralement sauté de joie. On s'était donc donné rendez-vous pour l'après-midi, pour que nous ayons une chance de trouver les deux derniers. Mais la matinée étant bien entamée, il fallait les trouver en moins de 2 heures. C'était un gros challenge, alors on se sépara.

Au bout d'une heure à chercher dans les rues de Konoha, je ne trouvais toujours ni Sasuke, ni Kakashi-sensei. Ma journée ne s'améliorait pas. Je vis une tornade rose devant moi, Sakura qui courait vers moi. Ell voulait me prévenir qu'elle avait trouvée Kakashi-sensei, et qu'il allait nous retrouver, à l'heure avait-il promis. Elle repartit ensuite à la recherche de Sasuke, à l'autre bout du village. Je baissai la tête, déçue.

- Mais on ne le trouvera donc jamais...

- Qui cherches-tu Amaya ?

Je regardai Sabi, sur mon épaule, qui venait de me parler. Je n'étais absolument pas étonnée, c'est moi qui avait appris à Sabi à parler.

- Je pourrais t'aider.

J'hochai la tête, peut-être qu'il pouvait m'aider, ce panda roux, comme pour Naruto.

- Un dernier ami, Sasuke Uchiha, tu penses pouvoir le trouver ?

Il réfléchit un peu et hocha la tête.

- Je pense, j'ai déjà senti des Uchihas, ils ont une odeur différente des autres humains.

Un sourire éclaira mon visage.

- Génial ! Tu me guides, s'il te plaît

Et moins de cinq minutes plus tard, qui je trouvai au bout d'une rue commerçante : Uchiha ! Je jure que j'avais dû énormément me retenir pour ne pas lui sauter au cou, pour l'enlacer ou l'étrangler, je sais pas, mais j'avais failli le faire.

**Un petit review, pour savoir plus rapidement ce que va faire Amaya à Sasuke ?**


	7. Les étrangers de Suna !

**Un seul nouveau review... Mais je ne dois pas déprimer, je me dois d'y répondre !**

**Miss Uchiwa : Tu me fais toujours autant plaisir. Oui, Sasuke devient vraiment gentil avec Amaya, il faut bien que le couple se forme au bout d'un moment, tu ne crois pas ? Sakura, jalouse d'Amaya ? Et si on changeait la fin du manga plutôt ! Oui, Amaya est vraiment mal en point, mais ça va encore s'aggraver, au cours des prochains chapitres. Jusqu'on je vais aller ? Voyons voir... Sûrement chapitre 700 : Naruto Uzumaki. J'ai corrigé la faute. J'ai hâte de voir ton prochain review.**

**Naruto : Ouin ! Amaya ! Ouin !**

**Sasuke : Arrête de pleurer, elle ne va pas mourir.**

**Naruto : Snif...Vraiment ? Snif...**

**Mais oui Naruto, elle va vivre encore longtemps !**

**Naruto : Super !**

**Sasuke : Baka... Aucun des personnages de Masashi Kishimoto n'appartient à Faucon...**

**Naruto : Sinon je n'aurais jamais embrassé l'autre teme par accident !**

**Sasuke : Hn.**

**Merci les gars ! Bon, voilà le chapitre 7 !**

Je fonçai sur le ténébreux chieur, qui m'avait fait courir dans tout le village. Je sentais les griffes du panda roux sur mon épaule, s'enfoncer dans ma peau, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber de son perchoir. J'arrivai devant l'Uchiha, qui fit un pas en arrière en voyant le chakra que je dégageais.

- Putain, plus d'une heure qu'on te cherche !

Il plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas. J'inspirai, puis expirai, pour me calmer et réguler mon chakra et le contrôler.

- Avec Sakura, on te cherche depuis plus d'une heure.

Il me regarda sceptique.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te jeter à cette fangirl, je voulais juste te proposer, comme au reste de l'équipe, de venir aux sources chaudes nous détendre.

Son regard ne changea pas.

- Tu as une autre raison.

Je soupirai, battue, encore une fois.

- Daisuke est parti me trouver un médecin, mais je ne sais pas dans combien de temps il va revenir...

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif.

- Je vois. Quand ?

Je tournai la tête vers Sabi.

- Dis lui, j'ai perdu la notion du temps...

Le panda roux semblait désespéré.

- Et dire que tu es la soeur de mon invocateur... Dans une demi-heure, aux sources thermales dans l'ouest du village. Il n'y en a qu'une seule dans l'ouest.

Il hnta, ce que je pris pour une réponse positive, mais il ne semblait ne pas avoir terminer sa "phrase".

- Depuis quand es-tu malade ?

Il avait carrément changé de sujet ! Bon je n'avais pas le choix, je devais quand même répondre.

- Trois mois, c'est sûre, mais c'est peut-être plus.

En ne le voyant pas réagir, je continuai pour annoncer la même chose que ce qui a fait bouger mon Nii-san.

- J'en ai pour un an, si Daisuke ne trouve personne pour me soigner et vous êtes, tous les deux, les seuls au courant.

Il hnta encore, puis croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Et quand comptes-tu en parler aux autres, si tu vas leur dire ?

Un sourire vint à mon visage, mais je ne répondis pas. Il soupira, sûrement de déception.

- Comme tu veux, c'est ton choix.

Il continua sa route, sans même rajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Sabi, du coup, il vient ?

Je tournai la tête vers l'animal sur mon épaule.

- Je pense, après, va savoir ce qu'il a dans le cerveau.

J'hochai la tête en accord avec lui.

- Bon, maintenant, allons trouver ton amie la rose, qu'elle sache que tous le monde vient.

Et avec l'aide de Sabi, je retrouvai Sakura en moins de dix minutes, la prévins que Sasuke était bon, puis je rentrai chez moi, pour me préparer.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais en train de me déshabiller dans un vestiaire, quand Sakura entra dans ce vestiaire féminin. Cette source avait des bains extérieurs, certains pour les hommes et certains pour les femmes, mais pas de mixtes. Une fois prête, nous allâmes toutes les deux dans un bain, où il n'y avait que nous deux. On sentait le chakra des garçons, de l'autre côté du mur.

Nous avions commencé à parler de tous et n'importe quoi, des choses sans importances, jusqu'à ce qu'une boule de poils roux sorte d'un trou, que l'animal semblait avoir creusé.

- Sabi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Sabi maîtrisait le doton, ce qui lui avait permis de venir jusqu'à nous, mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il était là.

- Ton frère m'a demandé de rester avec toi, alors je viens aussi.

Sakura me regarda, après avoir observé Sabi.

- Un panda roux pervers ?

Je secouai la tête, amusée.

- Non, Sabi veut juste faire sa mission.

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant. L'invocation de Nii-san sauta sur ma tête, et s'enroula sur lui même, avant de s'endormir.

- Moi aussi, je veux voir Sakura-chan !

Je dévisageai la rose en face de moi, qui était devenue écarlate à la remarque du blond de l'autre côté du mur. On entendit les voix de Kakashi-sensei et Sasuke le réprimander, puis des gémissement de douleur du blond.

- Demo, le panda, lui, il a le droit !

- Naruto...!, je commençai à lui crier, ...Tu la fermes ! Sabi est en mission pour mon frère et, en plus, il est déjà père !

Le panda roux sur ma tête ricana sadiquement. Sakura se posait une question et ne s'attarda pas à me la poser.

- Il est père ?

L'animal sur ma tête soupira et répondit sans ouvrir les yeux.

- De deux gamins qui n'apportent que des problèmes dans la forêt de bambou. Mais ils sont des adultes, je n'ai pas à m'occuper d'eux.

Oh oui, ces fils étaient énervants, mais ils étaient très gentils avec moi. Ces deux pandas roux, de deux mètres de haut, étaient devenus très protecteurs avec moi, comme Daisuke, quand mes parents sont morts, ils avaient aussi été certains de mes piliers mentaux, qui m'avaient permis de tenir.

- Dis Sakura...

- Oui ?

Je baissai la tête, un peu honteuse de ma question.

- Que...Qu'est-ce que ça fait...d'avoir encore ces...ces parents ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux à ma question, alors que je plongeai un peu plus dans l'eau chaude.

- C'est que...depuis que j'ai quatre ans...je vis juste avec mon frère...alors je voulais savoir...ce que ça faisait...d'être encore avec eux...

- Oh...Je suis désolée pour toi...

Sakura semblait vraiment triste pour moi, mais elle n'avait pas à l'être, je voulais juste une réponse.

- Comment dire ?

Elle songea un peu, et m'expliqua ensuite ce que faisait ses parents quand elle rentrait, ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble, comme des fois ils l'énervaient... Mais ça me donnait tellement envie, d'avoir des parents. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de souvenirs de mes parents, c'était surtout Daisuke qui en parlait, il m'expliquait les shinobis qu'ils avaient été, la dévotion qu'ils avaient pour Konoha, mais aussi pour nous, leurs enfants. Mais il y avait un sujet tabou avec lui, et c'était leur dernière mission, mission à laquelle il avait participé et dont il avait été le seul à revenir.

On resta encore un bon moment aux sources chaudes, jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se coucher, nous étions rester tous l'après-midi aux sources ! Nous étions donc allés nous changer et en sortant, avions croisé les garçons. Et étrangement, Naruto était bien plus rouge qu'il ne l'aurait dû, mais Kakashi-sensei et Sasuke était muets comme des carpes, nous n'allions donc pas avoir d'informations supplémentaires, mais j'avais quand même une idée en tête.

Les jours suivants, on reprit les missions, mais elles étaient toutes très ennuyeuses, et, je ne sais comment, Naruto finissait toujours par avoir un problème ou faisait une bêtise, que, heureusement, Sasuke rattrapait pratiquement à chaque fois. Ce blond allait un jour causé notre perte...

Un jour, une fois notre mission terminée et avec, en cadeau, un Naruto bien amoché, je décidai d'aller m'entraîner avec lui. Alors que Sasuke et Kakashi-sensei était déjà partis, je vis, derrière Naruto, une boîte au couleur du sol, avec deux trous à l'avant, et Naruto et Sakura l'avaient, sans aucun doute, également vue.

En fait, à l'intérieur se trouvait trois gamins, sûrement encore à l'académie, dont Konohamaru, le petit-fils du Sandaime et le "disciple" de Naruto. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se plaignit auprès de Naruto, que ce dernier n'allait pas venir jouer avec eux...aux ninjas. Et Sakura semblait aussi blasé que moi. Et un ninja qui joue au ninja... Je l'avais dit, il nous aura tous fait dans quelques années...

Konohamaru pointa Sakura, en demandant à Naruto qui elle était. J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de le rencontrer, comme je traînais beaucoup avec Naruto. Le petit garçon sembla comprendre quelque chose.

- J'ai pigé ! Bien joué, Naruto ! Allez,c'est bon ! Je sais que... c'est ta petite copine !

Sakura tiqua à la remarque du gamin. Je lui tapotai gentiment l'épaule, pour tenter de la calmer. Mais Naruto ne fit qu'aggraver la situation.

- Voyons,les enfants ! Vous êtes trop perspicaces pour votre âge...

Je fis un pas vers la gauche, pour m'éloigner de Sakura et la laissai frapper Naruto, avec toute la force dont elle était dotée.

- N'importe quoi !

Le blond vola suite au coup et se prit la barrière en bois, très violemment. Les trois enfants filèrent au près de Naruto, pour l'aider, mais Konohamaru insulta Sakura en même temps.

- Gros boudin !

Je refis un pas de côté, et la laissai de nouveau frapper, mais le petit-fils du Sandaime cette fois. Les deux, Naruto et Konohamaru, se retrouvèrent avec, chacun, une énorme bosse sur la tête, mais comme précédemment, Konohamaru ne sut tenir sa langue.

- Elle est complètement folle, celle-là ! Pour qui se prend -elle avec son gros front protubérant...Pas vrai, Naruto ?

Je soupirai et murmurai légèrement, mais assez pour qu'ils l'entendent.

- Courez...

Et les quatre idiots se mirent à courir, poursuivis par une Sakura vraiment très en colère. Je les suivis tranquillement, en marchant, et vis Konohamaru, tenu au cou par un étrange garçon maquillé et à côté de lui, une fille blonde avec quatre couette, très étrange. Ils étaient plus âgés que nous, environ 15 ans, je pensais.

Le garçon s'apprêtait à frapper Konohamaru, Naruto se précipita pour l'en empêcher, mais c'est une pierre, qui lui frappa la main, qui lui fit lâcher Konohamaru. Dans l'arbre à côté, se trouvait, assis sur une branche nonchalamment, Sasuke, qui jouait tranquillement avec une autre pierre.

- C'est pour semer le désordre, que vous êtes venus dans notre village ?

Sakura était folle de joie en le voyant, alors que Naruto cachait plus tôt son ressenti.

Je m'avancai à côté d'eux, un senbon à la main, puis le lançant dans la main du garçon, pour qu'il n'attaque pas Konohamaru. L'aiguille se planta dans sa paume, entre les os, traversant de pars en pars la main.

- Ne t'avise même pas de le toucher.

Naruto ricana derrière moi, content de mon geste.

Le garçon me jeta un regard noir et retira le senbon de sa main, avant de le lancer vers moi. Je rattrapai l'aiguille sans problème et la piquai dans mon élastique, qui maintenait ma queue de cheval. Je remarquai son bandeau frontal, ces deux là étaient des étrangers, ils venaient de Suna visiblement. L'étranger se tourna vers Sasuke en se tenant sa main blessé, par un caillou et un senbon.

- Hm...Encore des minus comme je les déteste...

Sasuke leur ordonna de disparaître, ce qu'ils ne firent évidemment pas, alors que Konohamaru se plaignait à Naruto, que ce dernier était "naze", surtout par rapport à Sasuke. L'étranger ne semblait vraiment pas de bonne humeur.

- Descend de ton perchoir, nabot !

Il attrapa l'un des bandages, qui maintenait son paquetage sur son dos, dont sortait seulement...des cheveux ?

- C'est les petits prétentieux dans ton genre que je déteste le plus...

Il posa cette chose à côté de lui en la tenant par les cheveux, alors que la blonde semblait s'inquiéter de son geste.

- Hé ! Tu ne vas pas utiliser Karasu quand même ?!

Cette chose devait être puissante, pour qu'elle si s'inquiète comme ça.

- Arrête ça, Kankurô !

Tiens, tiens... Le rouquin venait enfin de parler, je me demandais quand il allait se manifester. Il était dans le même arbre que Sasuke, mais la tête à l'envers, les pieds fixés, grâce à son chakra, à la branche.

- Tu ternis la réputation de notre village...

L'aura qu'il dégageait était si sombre, si meurtrière, même le vent me soufflait de me méfier de lui. Kankurô, l'étranger, déglutit en le voyant et semblait stresser à la future réaction du rouquin.

- Ga...Gaara...

Le rouquin, nommé Gaara, ne laissait paraître aucune émotion.

- J'en ai assez que tu déclenches des bagarres partout où nous allons. Ce n'est pas pour ça, que nous sommes venus au village caché de Konoha...

Kankurô tenta, tant bien que mal, de ce défendre, face à Gaara, qui devait pourtant n'avoir que notre âge.

- Mais Gaara...Ce sont eux qui m'ont provoqué. Je t'assure...

La réponse ne semblait pas plaire à Gaara.

- Tais-toi...Si tu ne veux pas que je te tue !

Kankurô balbutia des excuses,comme s'il ne savait plus parler, terrifié par Gaara, qui était enfin satisfait de la réaction de son équipier.

- Désolé pour l'incident.

Il fixa un instant Sasuke, puis tourna son visage vers moi, comme intéressé par quelque chose. Un tourbillon de sable l'entoura et il réapparut entre ses deux équipier.

- Vous ne m'attendiez pas si tôt, pas vrai ? Je vous rappelle que nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour nous amuser, compris ?

Kankurô acquiesça, défaitiste et commença à partir avec ses coéquipiers, sur ordre de Gaara, mais Sakura les interpella.

- Un instant !

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers nous.

- D'après votre bandeau frontal, je crois comprendre que vous venez du village caché de Suna no kuni. Bien que nos deux pays soient liés par un traité d'amitié, il me semble qu'un accord vous interdit de pénétrez sur notre territoire ! Dites-nous ce que vous êtes venus faire ici! Nous serons peut-être obligés de vous empêcher d'aller plus loin...

La blonde nous répondit en sortant un laissez-passer.

- Alors ça ! C'est la meilleure ! Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant ?! Nous sommes des genins, et nous venons effectivement du village caché de Suna no kuni...Nous sommes venus passer l'examen de sélection des chunins, Naruto ne comprenait pas, alors elle nous expliqua, Vous ne savez donc rien du tout...? L'examen de sélection des chunins est une série d'épreuves, qui rassemble les genins de Konoha et des pays limitrophes, suite à la question de Naruto, qui était la raison pour laquelle on faisait ça ensemble, elle répondit à nouveau, Si les ninjas de tous les villages cachés se réunissent pour cet examen, c'est principalement afin de consolider nos relations amicales entre nos pays, et pour contribuer à l'amélioration mutuelle du niveau des shinobis, mais la vérité c'est que chaque pays est soucieux de préserver le juste équilibre des forces...

Mais Naruto s'excitait avec Konohamaru au sujet de l'examen, énervant le blonde. Sasuke sauta à côté de moi.

- Hn, toi ! Quel est ton nom ?, la blonde crut un instant que c'était à elle qu'il parlait, Non ! Lui là-bas, avec la gourde dans le dos !

Le rouquin le fixa impassiblement.

- Je m'appelle Gaara...Sabaku no Gaara...

Ce garçon...Il semblait tellement désintéressé... Le vent me soufflait de ne pas rester avec lui, il voulait que je parte et rapidement. Gaara effrayait le vent, et je la ressentais, cette peur. Le roux reprit.

- Toi aussi, tu m'intéresses...Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Sasuke sourit, satisfait de l'intérêt qui lui était porté.

- Sasuke Uchiha.

Le roux se tourna vers moi, me fixant étrangement, puis fixa de nouveau Sasuke, alors que Naruto s'excitait.

- Et moi ?! Et moi ?! Hein ?! Vous voulez savoir mon nom, pas vrai ?!

Gaara se retourna et commença à partir.

- J'en n'ai rien à faire... On s'en va !

Les trois étrangers partirent d'un bond. Naruto se plaignait à Konohamaru et lui demandait s'il était faible, ce que le plus jeune lui dit sans se retenir. Sasuke jubilait, dès le départ du rouquin.

Pendant ce temps, je réfléchissais. Ce garçon, il y avait quelque chose de vraiment mauvais en lui. Il avait quelque chose de différent de tous les genins et les chunins que je connaissais. Cette envie de sang qui émanait de lui, était tellement forte, puissante. C'était effrayant.

Quelque chose sauta sur mon épaule et j'y vis Sabi.

- Tu étais où, pendant tous ce temps ?

Le panda roux baissa la tête, comme honteux de son geste.

- Ce gamin était terrifiant. Il me frisait les poils de la queue. Je pouvais pas rester près de lui, du coup je me suis caché.

Je lui murmurai qu'il était un trouillard. Il me répondit d'un coup de queue à l'arrière de la tête en grognant un peu.

- C'est pas ça ! Un gamin avec tant de sangs différents sur les mains, c'est pas normal.

Je le regardai interloquée. Comment ça tant de sangs sur les mains ?

- Tu ne pouvais pas le sentir, mais même un ANBU n'a pas autant d'odeurs sur lui. Ce type, Gaara, a dû tuer des centaines de personnes, pour avoir une odeur si distincte.

Sabi n'avait jamais peur, jamais. Et Gaara l'effrayait ? J'avais du mal à le croire, mais il ne mentirait jamais, c'était un trop gros coup sur sa fierté de panda roux. Pour mettre Sabi dans un état pareil...

Il devait être un démon.

**Et un autre chapitre de terminer. Un petit review ne fait jamais de mal, non ?**


	8. Jusqu'au bout je profiterai de ma vie

**Encore un seul review... Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'y répondre avec enthousiasme !**

**Miss Uchiwa : Toujours aussi fidèle à ma fiction, je vois. Tes reviews me plaisent toujours autant. Tu as remarqué que la taille de mes chapitres varie, entre 2500 et 3500 mots, en fonction du moment où je peux m'arrêter, donc oui, certains chapitres sont courts, par rapport à d'autres. Et oui, Gaara a fait son entrée, mais je pense que ce ne sera que dans le chapitre 9, qu'il aura une véritable influence sur Amaya, ou peut-être après, en fonction de comment j'écrirai la suite. Je ne sais pas s'il tombera sous le charme d'Amaya, il faut que je vois pour plus tard. En lisant ce chapitre, je pense répondre à ta question, sur qui aura une nouvelle coupe. Pour la suite, il faut encore attendre un peu. Je trouvai bien que Sakura et Amaya tissent des liens, malgré leur opposition. C'est vrai, que les relations familiales sont mises en avant dans ce manga. C'est vrai, que Sabi est mignon, après tout, je trouve les pandas roux trop choux et ce caractère lui va bien, enfin, je trouve. Mais Amaya ne peut pas encore invoquer d'animaux, pour l'instant. J'espère vraiment que tu as raison et que c'est la timidité qui empêche les autres lecteurs de commenter ma fiction. Bon je vais arrêter maintenant. J'ai hâte de recevoir ton prochain review !**

**Gaara : Si _Naruto_ appartenait à Faucon, je ne serai jamais mort.**

**Et tu n'auras pas tuer autant de gens.**

**Gaara : Tais-toi.**

**Oh, c'est bon...**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Kakashi-sensei nous avait donné rendez-vous sur un pont, assez tôt dans la matinée, mais bien sûr, il ne venait pas. Sabi n'était pas venu ce matin, il devait d'abord voir Nii-san, pour faire un rapport sur ma situation médicale et pour avoir de nouvelles instructions. Naruto et Sakura râlaient non-stop, qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se préparer correctement. Sasuke ne disait rien, mais à sa tête, je pouvais aisément dire qu'il les trouvait aussi idiots que moi je les trouvai.<p>

- Sasuke ?

- Hn ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi, visiblement intrigué.

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine, une de mes sales habitudes quand je réfléchissais.

- Le genin de hier, Gaara, tu as aussi...

Il hocha la tête gravement.

- Hn. Ce type avait une envie de sang... Je veux savoir de quoi il est capable en combat.

Je le regardai étonnée, même choquée.

- Sasuke ! Tu ne veux quand même pas te battre avec lui ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi. Je crus voir un éclat de rouge dans ses yeux. Il était déterminé à le combattre et il le ferait, mais ce type m'effrayait de sa simple aura.

- D'accord, mais promet moi de faire attention, si tu te retrouves un jour face à lui.

L'Uchiha eut un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

- Si tu le souhaites, il se retrouva juste devant moi et se pencha à mon oreille, Je te le promets... Yoru-chan...

Il se redressa, toujours son micro-sourire au visage, satisfait de ma réaction. J'étais devenue pivoine au surnom. Pourquoi m'en avait-il donné un ? Et pourquoi celui-là ? Je savais que Amaya signifiait "nuit de pluie", mais pourquoi "nuit" ? Je ne comprenais pas. Et je ne comprenais pas, non puis, pourquoi je rougissais ? Non, je ne comprenais pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kakashi-sensei arriva enfin, en sortant une excuse bidon, sous le cri commun de Sakura et Naruto.

- Bien, bien.

La pression était redescendue et notre sensei voulait nous annoncer quelque chose.

- Alors, ça va vous surprendre; mais j'ai décidé de vous recommander pour l'examen de sélection des chunins.

Aucun de nous ne le croyait. C'était impossible, nous n'étions que des bleus, avec peu d'expérience. Il y avait tellement d'autres genins, qui l'étaient depuis des années, mais n'étaient pas monter au rang chunin. C'était incroyable. Mais pourtant, il nous tendit à chacun un formulaire d'inscription à l'examen.

- Voici les formulaires d'inscriptions.

On en prit chacun un, et dans sa joie, Naruto sauta au cou de notre sensei, en le remerciant. Kakashi-sensei, n'étant pas fan des embrassades, força Naruto à le lâcher.

Il nous informa que nous n'étions pas obligés d'y participer, que nous étions juste recommandés. Nous étions libres de notre choix. Si nous voulions y participer, il fallait juste remplir le formulaire et le déposer dans la salle 301 de l'académie, avant 16h00. Il partit ensuite, sans demander son reste.

Les garçons semblaient surexcités, depuis l'annonce de Kakashi-sensei, mais Sakura, de loin pas autant. Moi, je ne savais pas si j'allais y participer. Ma maladie allait peut-être me rattraper pendant l'examen. Si jamais ça arrivait, la mort me frapperait plus tôt que prévu. Il fallait que je demande son avis à Nii-san et aussi que j'en parle à Kakashi-sensei, afin de savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

Je refermai la porte de la maison derrière moi, mon formulaire d'inscription à la main. En entrant dans le salon, je vis Sabi roulé en boule sur la table basse, la tête cachée sous sa queue.

- Sabi ?, je l'appelai avec une voix légèrement triste

Il releva la tête, les poils mal brossés, encore à moitié endormi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sa voix était toute pâteuse et j'avais eu du mal à comprendre ce qu'il avait dit. Je baissai la tête, sans rien dire.

- "Un problème ?

Il semblait réveillé à présent et surtout, il semblait avoir remarqué que je n'allais pas bien.

- Eh, Amaya, ça na va pas ?

Je m'assis sur la canapé juste devant lui.

- Sabi... Demain, il y a les examens de chunins qui commencent...

Le panda roux ne me répondait pas, il était attentif.

- ...Et Kakashi-sensei nous a recommander... Je ne sais pas si je dois y participer..., je m'arrêtai quelques secondes, cherchant le courage pour lui parler,...J'ai peur que ma maladie me rattrape pendant l'examen...Tu pourrais...

- J'ai compris.

Je relevai la tête, en entendant la voix de Sabi. Il sauta sur mes genoux, et s'y assit sans me demander mon avis, il savait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

- Daisuke savait déjà que tu allais être recommandée par Kakashi Hatake. Il m'a donné des produits qui ralentiront ta maladie, ta mère les prenait quand la maladie la paralysait.

J'hochai la tête pour le remercier. Je remarquai seulement la pochette qu'il avait sur le dos. Il la posa sur la table et sortit, avec ses pattes avants, trois fioles avec un liquide orange à l'intérieur. C'étaient de simples tubes à essais, mais avec, au bout de chacun, une aiguille, pour que je me l'injecte, mais il y avait une protection en plastique, pour que le produit ne sortent pas par accident.

- Tu ne devras prendre une dose, que si une attaque te prend, compris ?

Je souris légèrement, mais d'un sourire triste, pas convaincu.

- Merci Sabi...

Je lui caressai un peu a tête, puis pris les trois fioles.

- Il veut aussi que tu en parles à ton sensei, il faut qu'au moins lui soit au courant de ton état actuel.

- De toutes façons, j'avais prévu de lui en parler.

Il fallait que je le fasse le plus tôt possible.

- Tu connais Kakashi-sensei, tu pourrais me conduire à lui, maintenant ?

Il sauta sur ses pattes, la queue dressée.

- Bien sûr, il a une odeur unique.

Je le remerciai faiblement. Je rangeai les trois fioles des ma pochette d'arme, dans un coin pour que je n'en prenne pas une par accident. On passa par la fenêtre, pour ne pas perdre de temps, et je suivis Sabi, lui faisant totalement confiance. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, on était devant un restaurant. On entendait des éclats de voix à l'intérieur, parmi lesquelles, je reconnus Gai-sensei, Asuma-sensei et Kurenai-sensei. Sabi sauta sur mon épaule, en affirmant que mon sensei était à l'intérieur, même si je ne l'entendais pas.

Effectivement, en entrant, je vis à une table de quatre, les trois senseis que j'avais entendu avant, mais aussi Kakashi-sensei. Gai-sensei me remarqua le premier.

- Kakashi, ce n'est pas l'une de tes élèves ? Amaya ?

Mon sensei se retourna et me vit.

- Oui, c'est elle.

Ils arrêtèrent de parler, quand j'arrivai à côté de leur table.

- Un problème Amaya ?

J'hochai la tête.

- Je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'important.

Son unique oeil visible se plissa légèrement, alors que les trois autres senseis ne comprenaient rien.

Il se leva et me suivit dehors, pour qu'on ne soit pas écouté.

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

J'inspirai lentement, puis expirai l'air que je venais d'avaler.

- Vous avez connu ma mère, non ?

Il semblait surpris, puisque son oeil s'écarquilla légèrement.

- Euh...Oui, pourquoi ?

- Et bien..., je pris mon courage à deux mains, Je suis dans le même cas qu'elle.

- Tu veux dire que...

J'hochai la tête, tristement, consciente de ma situation. "Oui, j'ai la myofasciite à macrophages."

La myofasciite à macrophages est une maladie rare, parfois génétique et dégénérative. Elle entraîne des douleurs musculaires et articulaires, une importante faiblesse musculaire, des fatigues chroniques, de la fièvre, des perturbations digestives, des neurotransmissions défectueuses et des troubles neuro-cognitifs. Dans mon cas, elle entraîne aussi une dégradation du système circulatoire de mon chakra, mais plus tardivement.

Je voyais de la tristesse dans l'oeil de mon sensei, ainsi que de l'appréhension.

- Voilà pourquoi ton taijutsu est inférieur aux autres shinobis.

- Oui.

J'avais repris totalement confiance en moi.

- Depuis quelques mois déjà, mes muscles deviennent de plus en plus faibles, c'est pour ça que je ne me bats plus au corps à corps, je me ferais battre en quelques secondes. C'est pour ça que je me concentre sur le ninjutsu et le genjutsu, je soupirai, Je ne l'ai pas dit à Sakura et Naruto, mais Sasuke est au courant.

Il hocha la tête gravement.

- C'est bien que tu m'ais mis au courant. Mais si je me trompe pas, il n'y a pas de remède à cette maladie, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact, il n'y en a pas.

Mon visage ne montrait plus aucune émotion.

- Il y a quelques produits qui ralentissent un peu la maladie, et les iryô-nin peuvent aussi la ralentir, mais pas plus. Mon frère cherche un médecin qui pourrait me soigner.

Et je rajoutai à moi même, dans mon esprit, qu'il m'avait alors laissé seule dans la maison.

- Si je venais à faire une crise, ma dernière année de vie ne serrait qu'un simple espoir."

Son oeil se plissa légèrement.

- Une année, c'est tout ce qu'il te reste ?

- Effectivement, pour l'instant, c'est principalement mes bras et mes jambes qui sont touchés, mais bientôt, ça atteindra mes organes vitaux.

Je posai ma main droite sur mon coeur. Kaa-san avait beaucoup souffert de ça, d'après Nii-san, même si elle n'en était pas morte. Pour l'instant je ne sentais rien, mais seulement pour l'instant.

- Je vais participé à l'examen de chunin, même si j'y risque quelques mois de ma vie, voir, le restant de mes jours. Je voudrais simplement que vous informiez quelques iryô-nins, pour qu'ils se préparent à l'éventualité de m'opérer d'urgence.

Cet examen allait peut-être être mon dernier, mais je voulais profiter au maximum de ma vie, de ce qu'il me restait.

Il hocha la tête et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

- Je m'en occuperai.

- Merci sensei, vous m'aiderez beaucoup en faisant ça.

J'étais vraiment reconnaissante qu'il accepte, certains autres senseis ne l'auraient pas forcément fait, et m'auraient laissé me débrouiller seule.

Je fis un simple signe de la main à Kakashi-sensei et partis sans plus attendre, je devais remplir le formulaire et me préparer à l'examen. Je voulais devenir forte, plus forte, à la mémoire de mes parents, et cet examen était une étape, parmi tant d'autres, pour atteindre mon objectif.

Le lendemain matin, je m'étais préparer, mentalement et physiquement. J'avais troqué mon sweet gris pour un col-roulé sans manche blanc. J'avais deux sangles bordeaux enroulés autour de mon abdomen, une autour du ventre et une au-dessus de ma poitrine, qui maintenait dans mon dos, ma faux, celle que j'avais reçu en devenant genin, elle allait enfin m'être réellement utile.

En arrivant à l'académie, je vis que les autres membres de l'équipe étaient déjà arrivés. Je les saluai chastement, avant que nous n'entrions dans le bâtiment, qui, il y a un an encore, nous servait d'école. Arrivés au second étage, on vit qu'il y avait un sacré remue-ménage, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tous les genins tenaient à entrer dans une des salles ici, alors qu'elle était un étage au-dessus. Je remarquai seulement en arrivant dans l'attroupement, qu'un simple genjutsu, qui changeait le numéro de la salle 201 en 301 avait semé la confusion.

Deux "genins" bloquaient l'accès à l'intérieur de la salle, ils venaient de frapper un genin avec une coupe au bol, un de mes amis, Rock Lee. Les deux "genins" tentaient de dissuader le plus de gens à entrer, ils allèrent même jusqu'à frapper Tenten, la coéquipière de Lee.

Je soupirai de désespoir. "_Mais quels idiots... Je ne vais pas m'attarder ici..."_ Je tournai la tête vers Sasuke, qui était juste à côté de moi.

- Sasuke.

Il tourna la tête vers moi en hntant.

- J'y vais déjà, on se rejoint dans la bonne salle.

Il acquiesça et me laissa faire, alors qu'il écoutait la fin de la conversation. J'utilisai mon affinité fûton, pour me retrouver en instant de l'autre côté de l'attroupement et me mis en marche vers le bon étage.

J'y retrouvai Kakashi-sensei, qui était debout devant la porte de la salle 301. Il souriait sous son masque, mais je voyais dans son oeil, qu'il pensait à quelque chose. Je remarquai ensuite les deux garçons à côté de lui et je devinai facilement qu'il allait y avoir un problème. "_Toutes les équipes sont composées de trois genins et un jonin, mais la notre a quatre genins, l'un ou l'une d'entre fera équipe avec ces gars pour l'examen."_ J'espérai vraiment, que ça n'allait pas être moi, je voulais rester avec mes amis.

- Ah, Amaya, tu es arrivée avant les autres.

J'hochai la tête gravement à mon sensei et lui lançai un regard qui voulait tous dire.

- Tu as compris, ça en fait déjà une.

J'acquiesçai encore une fois, mais ne dis toujours rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les autres membres de l'équipe arrivèrent. Kakashi-sensei leur expliqua le problème de notre équipe. Je vis Sakura, elle était comme désolée, comme si elle regrettait quelque chose. Je soupirai, je devais le faire, j'étais à moitié décidée à le faire.

- Je vais-...

- Je vais faire équipe avec eux !

On regarda tous la personne qui venait de parler. "_Mais pourquoi Sakura ?"_ Son regard avait changé, elle était décidée. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, je vis que son geste était pour moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, j'allais rejoindre Eiko et Ganji pour l'examen, elle se sacrifiait pour moi, mais pour quelle raison ? Son regard croisa le mien et elle leva les mains, en pointant de l'index Naruto et Sasuke discrètement, puis me faire signe qu'ils devaient être avec moi. J'hochai la tête, reconnaissante. "_Merci Sakura..."_

Les garçons ne comprirent pas pourquoi elle faisait ça et ce n'était pas important, il fallait juste que moi, je comprenne. On entra tous les six, par équipe, dans la salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous et la salle était pleine.

Tous les autres bleus de Konoha nous rejoignirent, mais je préférais observer les autres genins dans la salle. Je reconnus sans problème l'équipe de Lee et les genins de Suna, ça allait être un examen très intéressant. Un genin de Konoha vint près de notre groupe, il s'appelait Kabuto, pour nous demander de faire moins de bruit. Dans son "infinie " bonté, il nous proposa des informations sur les genins qu'on voulait, qu'il nous donnerait avec ses cartes d'informations. Sasuke lui demanda des renseignements sur Lee et sur Gaara. On fut tous étonnés d'apprendre que ce dernier avait fait une mission de rang B, en rentrant sans une seule égratignure.

Ce type était vraiment fort.

Ce "Kabuto" nous pria de faire attention, car il y avait des genins très puissants dans cette pièce. Je me retenus de dire mes pensées à voix haute. "Non, sans blague, il doit juste y en avoir un tiers qui a le niveau pour devenir chunin, mais à part ça, ce ne sont que des nuls, c'est ça ?" Il nous prenait vraiment pour des idiots...

Je vis que Naruto tremblait, la tête baissée. Il avait peur ? Naruto Uzumaki avait peur ? Non, impossible, pas la tête brûlée de-...

- Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et je vais tous vous écraser, c'est pigé ?!

Je me disais bien... Naruto restera toujours Naruto, un idiot qui ne sait pas correctement réfléchir...

- Urusai, bakayaro !

Je lui mis une belle claque à l'arrière du crâne , qui le fit vaciller, alors que Sakura s'excusait auprès de tous les autres genins de son idiotie.

Je sentis un mouvement rapide, le courant d'air créé m'avertie que quelqu'un venait vers nous, à la vitesse du son. Oto... Deux kunais se plantèrent devant Kabuto, qui fit un bond pour les éviter, mais un genin, effectivement d'Otonokuni, apparut devant lui. Notre "ami" évita sans problème le coup de son assaillant, mais à notre étonnement, ses lunettes se brisèrent, avant qu'il ne vomisse au sol.

Les autres ne semblaient pas comprendre, mais j'avais senti les vibrations de l'air, car j'y étais beaucoup plus sensible. Otonokuni, c'était pourtant évidant, ces genins manipulaient les ondes sonores. J'allais devoir me méfier d'eux pendant l'examen. _  
><em>

- Tenez-vous tranquilles, bandes de misérables avortons !

Je me tournai dans la direction du nuage de fumée, d'où venait la voix. Quand la fumée se dissipa, je reconnus Ibiki Morimo, un jonin examinateur, accompagné de nombreux chunins. Il se présenta en tant qu'un de nos examinateurs pour l'examen et ordonna aux genins d'Oto de se calmer, s'ils ne voulaient pas être éliminés avant même le début de l'examen.

Leur chef d'équipe prétexta l'excitation, dut à leur première participation à cet examen, mais je n'y croyais pas, ils cachaient quelque chose de très important et peut-être dangereux.

Ibiki en profita pour nous avertir que les combats entre participants étaient interdis, sauf sous autorisation d'un examinateur et que ceux qui s'aviserait à désobéir, se verraient égorgés par lui - même. Le calme revenu dans la salle, il annonça que la première partie de l'examen serait...un test écrit.

- Je vais me faire chier..., je me murmurai à moi-même, pour que personne n'entende.

Il y a une chose à savoir de moi, sur mes notes à l'académie : j'en avais de très bonne en pratique des jutsus, mais de très mauvaise en test écrit. Le seul "hic", c'est que du coup, tout le monde pensait que j'étais plus bête que Naruto, sauf que, et mon Nii-san le savait, j'étais très intelligente et je savais m'adapter à n'importe quelle situation, grâce à mes capacités de stratège, qui étaient aussi bonnes que celles du clan Nara, dont faisait parti Shikamaru, un génie fainéant avec un QI de 200 et également un ami à moi, du temps de l'académie.

Je reçus ensuite, comme tous les autres genins, un jeton numéroté, qui indiquait la place où je devais m'asseoir pour passer la phase écrite de l'examen. J'y m'assis donc, et découvris par la même occasion, que le genin à ma droite m'était familier.

- Salut Lee.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, étonné que quelqu'un l'appelle par son nom, puis sourit, comme il savait le faire, en me reconnaissant.

- Amaya ! Tu participes aussi à l'examen !

C'est vrai que je ne lui en avais pas parlé et qu'il n'avait vu que les autres membres de mon équipe, je lui expliquai donc brièvement le cas de mon équipe et du résultat que ça en avait conclu. Il comprit sans problème. Mais on dut arrêter de parler, car Ibiki annonçait les quelques règles de ce test écrit :

1 - Chaque candidat démarre avec un totale de 10 points. L'épreuve comprend 10 questions, qui comptent chacune pur 1 point, pour chaque réponse fausse, 1 point sera soustrait du total.

2- L'examen fonctionne par équipe. Les points des trois membres de chaque équipe seront additionnés, pour un total sur 30.

3 - Tout individu pris en train de tricher se verra retirer à chaque remarque, 2 points sur son total.

4 - Tout individu ayant perdu tous ses points, soit à cause de tricheries répétées, soit à cause de réponses fausses, sera éliminé. Il entraînera avec lui les deux autres membres de son équipe.

A l'annonce de la dernière règle, je m'étais tout de suite inquiétée. "Naruto...J'espère que tu ne te ferras pas prendre..." Nous avions une durée d'une heure pour ce test, trois quarts d'heure pour faire les questions 1 à 9, puis ensuite allait nous être posés la dernière question.

J'espérai vraiment que les garçons allaient vite comprendre l'objectif de ce test écrit...

...tricher.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, alors j'espère recevoir plein de review pour la suite des examens chunins.<strong>

**Gaara : Si vous ne commentez pas, je vous tuerai.**

**Calme Gaara, pas besoin de prendre les grands moyens pour si peu.**


	9. NA : Excuse

**Mes chers lecteurs et mes chères lectrices,**

**Je suis sincèrement désolée pour l'attente entre chaque chapitre, sur mes fictions, mais mon emploi du temps chargé de 3e et mes devoirs ne me laissent que très peu de temps pour moi, et je n'ai pas accès à l'ordinateur de mon père pendant les vacances.**

**Je tiens encore à m'excuser.**

**Faucon 30**


	10. Vive la triche et mort aux serpents !

**Un review solitaire, comme d'habitude... Je commence à croire que j'écris mal...**

**Tobi : Mais non, Faucon-chan écrit très bien ! **

**Merci Tobi... Bon maintenant, j'y réponds.**

**Miss Uchiwa : Ton review me fait toujours autant plaisir, et comme tu es la seule à commenter, c'est très important pour moi. Je suis désolée pour l'attente entre chaque chapitre, mais mon emploi du temps et mes devoirs me prennent tout mon temps, et pendant les vacances, je n'ai pas accès à l'ordinateur. Le rythme risque encore de ralentir, avec ma KMK et l'hda. Pour Amaya, tu n'as à t'inquiéter, elle restera jusqu'au bout. Je n'aime pas trop les histoires où le personnage principal meurt à la fin, comme dans beaucoup de films en ce moment. Le surnom que Sasuke a donné à Amaya est vraiment mignon, je sais, mais j'ai simplement raccourci la traduction d'Amaya "nuit de pluie" en "nuit" ce qui donnait Yoru. Dans beaucoup de fiction que j'ai lu, l'OC se retrouvait dans une autre équipe, ou l'équipe restait intact, alors, j'ai voulu changer, faire les choses comme moi je les vois. Evidemment, qu'Amaya va bien se débrouiller pendant l'examen, mais ça ne va pas être facile pour autant. Je pense que l'amitié OC/Sakura est importante, je sais très bien qu'une fille qui ne s'entend pas avec une autre et qui est avec deux garçons, c'est explosif et je ne vois pas Sakura comme une "salope" comme beaucoup la font. Elle a son caractère et de la chance, c'est tout. Je pense que les cheveux courts iront bien à Amaya, mais tu verras qu'après l'ellipse, ce sera différent, j'ai déjà ma petite idée. Et oui, elle a une franche, plutôt, une mèche sur son oeil gauche, comme moi. Cheveux noirs, long et une mèche sur l'oeil gauche, il lui manque juste des lunettes, et je me suis faite un double. J'ai hâte de voir ton review.**

**Tobi : Et Tobi pense que les visiteurs devraient laisser des reviews !**

**Je sais, je sais... Au moins, j'en ai un à chaque fois...**

**Tobi : Tobi n'aime pas quand Faucon est triste ! Faucon-chan ne doit pas être triste !**

**Ne t'inquiète pas Tobi, je vais bien...**

**Tobi: Faucon-chan ne doit pas mentir ! Sempai dit qu'on dit que le mensonge n'est pas -**

**Deidara : Hé ! Pourquoi tu dis que c'est moi, hein ?**

**Tobi : Tobi est désolé sempai !**

**Calmez-vous... Pas besoin de préparer tes bombes pour ça Deidei et Tobi, tu arrêtes de le provoquer.**

**Deidara : Deidei ? Vraiment, hn ?**

**Ouais, et t'as pas le choix, c'est moi qui écrit. Allez, voilà le chapitre 9.**

**Tobi : Et nous n'appartenons pas à Faucon-chan !**

**Deidara : Sinon il y aurait plus d'art dans le manga, car l'art est explosion !**

**Oh, par pitié, j'ai mal au crâne...**

Ibiki lança le début de l'examen sans plus attendre. Je retournai le formulaire et lus rapidement les neuf questions, elles étaient très compliqués, mais je pouvais répondre à la plupart, j'avais par contre des doutes sur certaines. Je devais tricher pour avoir toutes les réponses, comme le voulait ce test, fait pour des connaissances de chunins expérimentés, voir même jonins.

Je vis que Lee resserrait son bandeau, qui était exceptionnellement attaché à son front. Il fraudait déjà. C'était à mon tour de trouver les réponses qu'il me manquait. Je fis quelques mudras sous mon bureau, sans me faire remarquer, après avoir fermer mes yeux.

**Taifuu no me (Oeil de la tornade)**

Je savais, qu'à l'extérieur, une bourrasque circulaire venait de souffler autour de l'académie. J'ouvris les yeux et eus un léger vertige, comme à chaque fois que je faisais ce jutsu. J'avais un point de vue aérien de l'académie. Je pouvais contrôler mon nouveau champ de vision temporaire, par ma simple volonté. J'allais devant la fenêtre de la salle d'examen et vis tous les concurrents à l'intérieur. Je passai le verre sans problème et déplaçai mon champ de vision en face de mon corps, assis, attendant les réponses. Mes yeux étaient entièrement blancs, vides de pupille. Personne ne pouvait savoir que je regardais la salle avec le vent.

Je passai au-dessus de la copie de plusieurs genins, faisant bouger leurs cheveux, et remarquai qu'ils avaient tous exactement les même réponses. Je m'installai donc au-dessus de l'un d'eux et commençai à enregistrer ses réponses. Je me plaçai au-dessus de mon corps et recopiai les réponses. Ayant terminée la première partie du test, j'utilisai mon jutsu pour voir comment se débrouillaient mes coéquipiers. J'allai d'abord voir Sakura, elle était toujours ma coéquipière, et vis qu'elle avait bien répondu à toutes les questions, elle était intelligente. J'allai ensuite voir Naruto et vis que sa copie était vierge et qu'il cachait, tant bien que mal, son stresse. Je l'encourageai mentalement et passai avec ma brise dans ses cheveux, comme encouragement physique.

Je passai ensuite voir mon dernier coéquipier et remarquai qu'il notait encore des réponses. Je me déplaçai en face de lui et vis que ses pupilles onyx étaient maintenant rouges sang, avec, dans chacune, deux tomoes noirs. Son Sharingan... Je fis souffler une brise dans ses cheveux, pour le faire réagir. Son crayon appuya une dernière fois sur sa feuille, terminant son test, mais Sasuke ne le reposa pas pour autant. Il se mit à écrire sur le bureau, discrètement. Je me déplaçai pour voir ce qu'il avait écrit.

_Retourne dans ton corps Yoru-chan, ils vont te remarquer._

Il le gomma sans plus attendre. J'utilisai ma force dans cette forme pour graver un petit "v" dans le bois à côté de sa copie et fis ce qu'il m'avait ordonné de clignai simplement des yeux et me retrouvai dans mon corps. Mes yeux étaient irrités d'être restés ouverts tout ce temps et me les faisaient cligner frénétiquement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à nouveau humides. Je regardai discrètement Lee et sa copie et vis qu'il avait aussi terminé. On attendait tous la dixième et dernière question.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ibiki prit la parole, quant il ne restait que un quart d'heure.

- Attention ! Nous allons passer à la dixième et dernière question !

Enfin. On pouvait sentir que presque tous les genins étaient tendus, à l'attente de la dernière question.

- Avant de vous dire de quoi il s'agit, je dois vous avertir d'une règle supplémentaire.

Nous étions tous surpris de cette annonce. Encore une règle ? Génial...

C'est juste à ce moment là, que Kankuro revint de sa petite escapade aux toilettes avec sa marionnettes au lieu d'un surveillant, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de notre examinateur. Ibiki reprit sans attendre, pour nous donner des explications sur cette fameuse règle.

- Bien ! Passons aux explications !

Il nous regarda tous.

- Il s'agit... d'une règle plutôt déroutante.

La tension générale monta encre d'un cran.

Tout d'abord...Je dois vous demander de vous décider...Quels sont ceux qu'y veulent continuer et tenter de répondre à cette dixième question, et quels sont ceux qui préfèrent s'abstenir ?

Tout le monde voulait savoir pourquoi on devrait s'abstenir, mais c'est seulement Temari, la coéquipière de Gaara et Kankurô, qui le dit à voix haute.

Ibiki prit une seconde avant de répondre.

- C'est très simple... Votre total de points passe directement à zéro. Autrement dit, vous êtes éliminés ! Et les deux autres membres de votre équipe aussi, cela va de soi !

C'était absurde, tout le monde allait continuer pour un tel choix.

- Mais il reste encore une règle... Ceux qui choisiront de continuer, mais qui ne répondront pas correctement à la question...seront éliminés à tout jamais : ils ne pourront plus jamais se présenter à l'examen de sélection des chunins !

Et le pire dans tous cela, c'est qu'il en était fier.

Il ajouta, qu'en tant qu'examinateur de cette année, c'était lui qui faisait les règles, mais qu'il nous laissait quand même la possibilité d'abandonner à ce moment là, pour repasser l'examen une prochaine fois. Il suffisait de lever la main, donner son numéro, puis quitter la salle avec les autres membres de son équipe.

Je savais que je pouvais passer, sans problème, Sasuke aussi passerait cette dernière question sans soucis, mais le problème était Naruto. S'il répondait mal à la prochaine question, il ne pourrait jamais réaliser son rêve de devenir Hokage. Il y avait trop de risque, il fallait qu'il abandonne.

Une main se leva. Une première. Un genin déclarait forfait et son équipe devait suivre son choix. Il y en eut plein, des comme lui. Une bonne partie des concurrents déclarèrent ainsi forfaits, afin de, dans quelques années, repasser cette examen. Il fallait que Naruto suive le mouvement. Il le fallait, pour que nous puissions devenir, un jour, chunin.

Finalement, il leva lentement la main, tremblant. Avant de la frapper violemment sur le bureau, tout en se levant.

- Je ne suis pas un lâche ! Je ne me défilerai pas ! Qu'elle vienne donc, cette fameuse question ! Et tant pis su je suis condamné à être genin toute ma vie ! Je deviendrai Hokage quand même, par la force de ma volonté ! Ça ne me fait pas peur !

Naruto s'assit sur cette dernière réplique. Ibiki lui demanda s'il était sûr de son choix, car il ne pourrait pas abandonner après, mais Naruto lui répondit avec tout autant de volonté.

- Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole ! C'est comme ça, que je conçois "mon" nindo !

Il venait de tous nous convaincre de continuer. Peut-être que Naruto n'était pas le plus fort physiquement, mais psychologiquement, il l'était, et de loin.

Je vis que tous les examinateurs avaient un sourire de satisfaction, et Ibiki prit la parole pur une dernière annonce.

- Vous êtes courageux...Bien...J'annonce donc à ceux qui sont présent ici, qu'ils viennent tous d'être reçus à la première épreuve de l'examen ! Les 78 candidats présents dans cette salle, sont tous reçus à la prochaine épreuve de l'examen !

Nous étions tous sous le choc.

- Quoi ?! L'épreuve est terminée ?! Mais, et la dernière question ?!

J'avais beau crier dans ma tête, c'est Sakura qui exprima notre étonnement. Ibiki reprit la parole et se mit à répondre à nos questions, à nous expliquer cette étrange fin de la première épreuve. La dernière question était en faite, l'alternative qu'il nous avait proposé. Il nous expliqua aussi, suite à une question de Temari, que les autres questions avaient servi à nous tester sur notre capacité à obtenir des informations. Le destin de nos camarades avait été dans nos mains, pour nous stresser. Il nous affirma ensuite, que deux chunins avec les réponses avait été placés dans la salle pour nous aider à mieux tricher.

C'est à ce moment que Naruto bluffa, en disant qu'il fallait être le dernier imbécile pour ne pas le remarquer, en gros, il fallait être lui. Ibiki soupira que certains avaient quand même été indiscrets et s'étaient fait éliminer, il enleva en même temps son bandeau, nous montrant des traces de brûlures et de blessures sur la tête. Je ne m'intéressai pas à ce qu'il racontait ensuite, jusqu'à ce qu'il annonce officiellement que nous avions tous passé avec brio la première épreuve et nous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite.

À ce moment là, une forme noire étrange fracassa la fenêtre. Deux kunais se plantèrent dans le plafond pour tendre un tissu noir, avec Seconde Épreuve sous la direction d'Anko Mitarashi écrit dessus, et la dite Anko debout, devant .

* * *

><p>Décidément, nous étions la cible de pas mal d'attaques... Déjà en arrivant à la Forêt de la Mort, on avait eu le droit, Anko avait gentiment blessé Naruto à la joue et à peine l'épreuve commencée, quand on avait été attaqué par un shinobi qui avait voulu se faire passer pour Naruto, en se métamorphosant, mais très mal. Avec Sasuke, nous l'avions battu sans problème, puis trouvé le blond un peu plus loin.<p>

L'épreuve, on l'avait commencé à la porte 12 de la Forêt de la Mort avec comme rouleau, celui du ciel, nous devions donc en trouver un de la terre et arriver à la tour au centre du terrain d'entraînement en moins de 5 jours. La belle affaire, mais avec tous ces autres candidats, qui étaient aussi puissants, ça n'allait pas être facile...

Suite à cette première attaque, Sasuke décida d'installer un mot de passe entre nous trois, un chant shinobi, les préceptes du shinobi. Il récita une unique fois la longue phrase que consistuait ce chant. Mais ce fut trop pour Naruto, qui évidemment oublia dans l'instant le mot de passe.

Mais un instant plus tard, une bourrasque de vent nous fouetta le visage et nous dûmes nous séparer . Je retrouvai sans problème Sasuke et lui récitait immédiatement le chant, après qu'il m'ait demandé le mot de passe."Naruto" arriva ensuite et récita parfaitement le chant. Dans un sens, le type devant nous était encore plus idiot que le premier.

Je pris rapidement ma faux attachée avec une chaîne à mon poignée et la projetai d'un mouvement habile vers l'ennemi, qui dut faire un bon pour l'éviter. Je fis un rapide coup de poignée et ramenai mon arme vers moi, avant de l'attraper sans problème.

Sasuke expliqua rapidement à notre ennemi, qui avait repris sa vraie apparence, que ce mot de passe était un leurre et que Naruto n'aurait jamais pû se souvenir d'une telle réplique.

Je m'inquiétais pour l'Uzumaki, mais ne dis rien à voix haute. "Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Qu'est-ce que ce type a pû lui faire ? Si jamais il est arrivé quelque chose à Naruto, je..."

Mais je fus coupé par ce répugnant personnage, qui venait sortir son parchemin de la terre.

- Vous avez besoin du rouleau de la terre de notre équipe. Je sais que vous possédez un rouleau du ciel.

Il approcha le rouleau de son visage et enroula sa longue langue autour de l'objet, avant de le pousser au fond de sa gorge et de... l'avaler.

- Bien, commençons. Que le meilleur s'empare du rouleau qui lui manque... Et que les autres meurent !

D'un simple regard, un seul petit regard, il nous fit voir, à moi et Sasuke, une vision de mort. Il avait lancé des dizaines et des dizaines d'attaques sur nous, jusqu'à nous planter un kunai dans le front, il venait de nous faire voir notre mort, il pouvait nous tuer si facilement. On était faible. On ne pouvaut rien faire face à quelqu'un qui pouvaut nous tuer si facilement... Je sentis une larme solitaire couler le long de ma joue, descendre dans mon cou, jusqu'à toucher mon vêtement. J'étais encore debout, mais je tremblais, furieusement, je ne contrôlai plus mon corps. Comment une simple vision de mort, pouvait nous mettre dans un état pareil ? Moi, pétrifiée et Sasuke, vomissant au sol.

Je fus sortie de mon choc, par un gémissement de douleur en face de moi. Je clignai des yeux et vis Sasuke accroupi devant moi, qui n'étais plus debout d'ailleurs, avec un kunai planté dans la cuisse, non, il s'était délibérément, planté un kunai dans la cuisse. Il tira d'un coup vif l'arme hors de sa jambe dans un gémissement de douleur. Il s'était sorti de la peur par une douleur physique supérieure.

- Sasuke, ça... ?

Mais avant que je ne termine ma question, il plaqua sa main sur ma bouche, me demandant ainsi de me taire. Il était stressé, même paniqué. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans état pareil. Je sentis un léger déplacement de l'air au-dessus de nous et levai les yeux pour voir... un serpent ! Un gros serpent !

- Hm ! Hm !

Je pris son poignet entre mes mains et enlevai sa main de ma bouche, attirant par la même occasion son attention.

- Un serpent !

En le voyant, il sauta très haut. Dans la précipitation, je sautai vers le bas, mais ratai de peu la branche. J'envoyai ma faux se planter dans le bois et dans le mouvement créé par ma descente, me balançai et atterris sur la branche et récupérai mon arme d'un mouvement de poignet.

Je vis plus haut dans l'arbre, le serpent épinglé par la tête avec des shurikens à l'arbre et sortant de son corps, le type d'avant. Tel un reptile, son corps s'allongea comme ceux des serpents et il grimpa autour du tronc de l'arbre à l'aide de ses mains, mais il fut arrêté par des kunais et des shurikens qui se plantèrent juste devant lui.

- Désolé Sasuke...

Je regardai un peu plus haut en reconnaissant cette voix.

- Je crois bien que, j'ai complètement oublié le mot de passe.

- Bravo Naruto ! Bien joué !

Mais contrairement à moi, qui félicitai l'Uzumaki, Sasuke nous ordonna de fuir, face à la puissance de l'ennemi. Mais Naruto ne l'écouta pas. L'Uchiha réagit donc bizarrement pour lui, il prit le rouleau du ciel et le lança à l'ennemi, pour qu'il nous laisse tranquille.

Mais Naruto l'attrapa au vol, sous les insultes de notre camarade. Je fis un bond vers eux avec mon chakra et balançai mon poing dans le visage de Sasuke le faisant voler une branche plus loin.

- Je te connais depuis longtemps maintenant, Sasuke...

Je levai les yeux vers lui, en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Tu n'as jamais été un idiot trouillard ! Oui, il est fort et justement, rien ne nous dit qu'il nous laissera tranquille avec ce stupide rouleau. C'est toi, qui ne comprend rien à la situation !

L'ennemi me félicita, avant de relever sa manche gauche, montrant une marque d'invocation sur son avant-bras. Il mordit son pouce et traça une ligne de sang sur la marque. En même temps, Naruto et moi nous précipitions vers lui dans un saut, mais un énorme serpent apparut et nous foueta avec sa queue. Je m'écrasai contre le tronc de l'arbre, ce qui enfonça de grands bouts d'écorces dans min dos et me fit vomir beaucoup de sang.

La perte de sang et la douleur me mirent dans un état semi-comateux pendant quelques secondes. Quand je pus les gérer, j'entendis des gémissements de douleurs, de Naruto. Il était maintenu par le genin de l'herbe, qui utilisait sa langue pour le tenir en l'air. Le genin ennemi avait planté ses doigts dans le ventre de Naruto et l'immense quantité de chakra que dégageait le blond disparut d'un coup. L'herbe-nin récupéra le rouleau du ciel avant de lancer un Naruto inconscient plus loin.

Je fis la seule chose qui m'était possible de faire, lancer ma faux. La grande lame traversa le vêtement de Naruto et se planta dans l'arbre, alors que la plus petite se brisa sans raison apparente. Je me sortis du tronc de l'arbre en poussant avec mes mains et mon chakra et me laissai tomber sur la branche plus bas, à côté de Sasuke.

- Naruto...est peut-être maladroit..., je commençai en haltant, ...peut-être boulet...mais ce dont...je suis sûre... c'est qu'il n'est pas un... froussard... tu le sais...Sasuke...reconnais-le...

J'entendis un soupir à ma droite.

- Tu en as assez fait, Amaya...

Je le regardai dans les yeux et vis son Sharingan.

- Maintenant, c'est à moi d'agir.

Satisfaite de cette réaction, je me laissai tomber en avant, sur mes genoux et m'appuyai sur mes mains. J'entendis le bruit d'armes fendre l'air, puis celui de fils qui se tendent et enfin, je sentis la chaleur du technique katon. Je regardai un instant l'herbe-nin et vis la peau de son visage comme fondre. Le symbole sur son bandeau frontal, n'était plus celui de l'herbe, mais celui du son, d'Oto.

Ses yeux étaient dorés et fendus, comme ceux des serpents. J'étais sûre de les avoir déjà vus. Il se présenta sous le nom d'Orochimaru. Il tenait notre rouleau dans ses mains, notre rouleau enflammé. Il fit un mudra et son cou s'allongea furieusement vers Sasuke. Il mordit l'Uchiha dans la nuque.

Le son-nin disparut en fusionnant avec l'arbre, sous les cris de douleur de Sasuke.

Malgré la douleur, j'arrivai à le rejoindre et attrapai sa main pour le soutenir, mais sa douleur fut telle, qu'il me broya presque complètement la main, avant de s'évanouir de douleur. Je vis alors une marque étrange, là où cet Orochimaru l'avait mordu, trois tomoes.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire, si même eux, Naruto et Sasuke n'y étaient pas arrivé, contre un seul ennemi, comment est-ce que j'allais les protéger ?


	11. Maintenant, je vous protégerai !

**Ah, je suis contente ! J'ai eu deux reviews pour le dernier chapitre ! Encore un peu, et je serai dans une de ces joies !**

**00-Crew-00 : Merci d'avoir laissé un review sur ce chapitre. Merci de me remonter le moral, j'en ai besoin ces derniers temps. Je sais que les Followers suivent ma fiction, mais je voudrai avoir des reviews pour savoir ce que je dois changer, améliorer. Je ne suis de loin pas la meilleure, mais je compte encore m'améliorer. J'espère que tu me laisseras de nouveau un review.**

**Miss Uchiwa : Je pense bien que tu as dû être déçue envoyant des excuses au lieu d'un chapitre, mais je me devais de le faire, pour que ceux qui me suivent, savent pourquoi je prends du temps à poster des chapitres. Et oui, Amaya sait tricher, grâce à son nii-san et je vois bien Naruto trop stressé pour remarquer du vent dans un classe aux fenêtres fermées, alors que Sasuke pourrait remarquer un grain de sable se poser sur sa feuille. Pour moi, Naruto a besoin d'un ami, quand il était petit, moi-même, longtemps je n'avais que ma cousine comme "amie". Dans ce chapitre, il y a toute la partie Forêt de la Mort, dans le prochain, ce sera le combat d'Amaya contre un autre genin et le mois d'entraînement. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Et oui, on va un peu plus voir Naruto et Amaya ensembles. Merci de féliciter mon écriture, mais pour moi, c'est normal d'écrire comme ça. J'attends ton review. Et étant la psychopathe que je suis, mes personnages préférés de Fairy Tail sont Rogue du Futur et Zeref.**

**Merci d'avoir calmé Deidara et Tobi, Sasori.**

**Sasori : Ces gosses...**

**Deidara enroulé de fils de chakra : Allez danna, s'il vous plaît, détachez-moi !**

**Tobi dans le même cas : Sasori-sempai, détachez-nous !**

**Sasori : Je le fais Faucon ?**

**Attends que je poste le prochain, et il risque de venir dans longtemps, j'ai bientôt la KMK.**

**Deidara et Tobi : NON !**

**Sasori : _Naruto _n'appartient pas à Faucon, sinon je serai encore mon art.**

**Et voici le chapitre suivant !**

* * *

><p>Sa fièvre ne baissait toujours pas... Pourquoi ce type, Orochimaru, avait attaqué Sasuke ? Et en plus, les blessures de Naruto n'étaient pas complètement guéries, et les miennes non plus d'ailleurs...<p>

J'étais épuisée, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de dormir, il fallait que je surveille les alentours et que je veille sur les garçons, pour que leur état ne s'aggrave pas. J'avais réussi à me faire un bandage avec ce que j'avais sur moi, mais j'avais aussi dût en utiliser pour Naruto et je ne récupérai donc pas bien. Et mon corps en lui-même n'aidait pas. Ma maladie m'affaiblissait déjà beaucoup et mon rythme de récupération était lent, très lent. J'avais du utiliser l'un des médiacaments que j'avais pour pouvoir aider les garçons, mais j'en avais pour des jours, jusqu'à ce que je sois totalement guérie et je ne les avais pas.

Un bruissement me réveilla complètement. Je me tournai, kunai à la main et vis ce qui venait de m'effrayer.

- Sabi ?

Il me regardait étonné.

- Ne reste pas là !

Ses yeux s'agrandirent encore et il ouvrit la bouche, mais je le coupai.

- Va ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

Il hocha la tête, comprenant ce que je voulais insinuer et utilisa le doton pour s'enfoncer dans le sol.

- Dépêche-toi...

Je murmurai faiblement à moi-même, pour que personne ne m'entende. Je me savais observée, mais je préférais ne rien faire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils agissent d'eux-mêmes.

Et justement, les trois oto-nins sortirent de leurs cachettes.

-Je me demandai quand vous vous montreriez...

Je pris ma faux en me levant.

- Je ne sais ce que vous nous voulez, mais j'ai ma petite idée, grâce à ce bavard d'Orochimaru.

Ils me fixaient choqués, était-il si étonnant que je sois au courant ?

- Mais ce qui est sûr... C'est que je ne vous laisserai pas approcher mes coéquipiers !, je leur dit comme avertissement.

Ils jetèrent sur moi, mais quelqu'un les arrêta.

**La tornade de Konoha**

Devant moi, était maintenant le meilleur pratiquant de taijutsu du village.

- Je suis le resplendissant fauve de jade de Konoha ! Rock Lee !

Et sur son épaule, était perché Sabi, qui sauta sur la mienne.

Je lui hochai la tête en remerciement.

- Merci Sabi, tu as fait exactement ce que je t'ai demandé, merci de me protéger, Lee.

Il ne se tourna pas vers moi pour me répondre, mais je savais qu'il souriait.

- Hé, on doit soutenir, en tant que les deux plus rapides shinobis de Konoha.

Je le remerciai encore une fois.

- Maintenant, reprend des forces, tu as ce qu'il te faut autour de toi.

J'hochai la tête et plantai le manche de ma faux dans le sol, en faisant le symbole de mon clan avec mes doigts. Sabi descendit de mon épaule et courut plus loin pour se mettre à l'abri . Je mis mes deux mains en forme de C et posai mon pouce gauche entre mon idex et mon pouce droit et mon index droit entre mon index et mon pouce gauche. Le symbole de la tempête.

**Ninpô - Absorbtion de vent**

Le hiden de notre famille était non seulement la manipulation et la communication avec les courants aériens, mais aussi leur fusion avec notre système de chakra, ce qui nous permettait d'avoir une réserve de chakra quasiment infini, il suffisait d'en avoir assez pour lancer le jutsu, avant de retrouver toutes nos forces.

Un point bleu se forma dans l'espace entre mes doigts. Le chakra de l'air convergait vers ce point, avant de partir, dans un petit rayon de lumière azur vers ma poitrine. Le seul point faible de cette technique, c'est de savoir l'utiliser correctement, car un seul faux mouvement, et on peut détruire tout le système de chakra, tuant sur le coup l'utilisateur. Il n'y avait que mon clan pour le faire correctement, car il fallait être en parfait accord avec le vent pour une réussite assurée.

Quand j'eus assez d'énergie pour me mouvoir librement, je vis que Lee était sur le point recevoir un dernier coup, qui allait l'achever. À une vitesse surprenante, je me retrouvai devant lui, ma faux plantée dans l'engin qu'avait la momie au bras, juste assez pour le stopper sur le moment, mais pas plus.

- Merci Lee, maintenant, je peux utiliser mon vrai potentiel .

**Fūton : Shubi no kyū (Sphère de défense)**

Les vents se rassemblèrent et formèrent une sphère en face de la momie en face de moi, le piègeant à l'intérieur. Je lançai immédiatement ma faux vers les deux autres oto-nins, mais l'autre homme la dévia avec ses impulsions. Mon arme se planta un peu plus loin dans le sol, mais la chaîne la reliait toujours à moi.

Je sentis quelque chose me saisir par les cheveux. C'était la fille, Kin, qui me tenait par les cheveux.

- Jolis cheveux, plus épais que les miens et parfaitement ondulés... Mais un shinobi n'a que faire de tels attraits.

Elle tira sur mes cheveux, me faisant grincer des dents.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner davantage au lieu de perdre ton temps à te shampouiner, sale petite truie !

Je me déconcentrai de ma sphère de vent, en les entendant suggérer de tuer Sasuke immédiatement, pour que je ne l'oublie pas. L'oto-nin fut donc libéré. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire, je ne devais pas les laisser faire, ils ne pouvaient pas se protéger, ni Sasuke, ni Naruto. Ils m'avaient toujours protégée, l'un comme l'autre, je ne pouvais plus être un poids pour eux, je ne pouvais plus les regarder me défendre, maintenant, je devais les défendre. Mon nindo... "Je veux devenir assez forte, pour que ce qui est arrivé à mon clan, ne se reproduise plus." Oui, je me devais d'être forte, pour ma famille décédée, pour mes amis encore en vie.

Je pris la chaîne de ma faux fermement et tirai d'un coup sec, l'arme revint en tournant sur elle-même. Je la fis passer dans mon dos, avant que les oto-nins ne puissent réagir. Au passage, la lame me coupa les cheveux juste devant la main de cette Kin. Maintenant, le bout de mes cheveux brossait mes épaules.

Maintenant, je les protégerai !

Kin tenta de me percuter de tous son corps, mais je venais tout juste de planter ma faux dans une branche et m'étais projetée en l'air. Le Zaku lança des shurikens et des kunais vers moi, d'un balancement, je partis en avant, tirai ensuite sur ma faux, fis couler mon chakra le long du métal, rendant ainsi la lame encore plus tranchante et l'envoyai vers Zaku. La faux tournante trancha la terre et la roche sans problème et très rapidement. Zaku évita mon arme en sautant de côté. J'atteris au sol sans problème, mais je vis avec horreur qu'il venait de frapper ma faux au vol, brisant la lame par la même occasion.

Je sentis des kunais se planter un peu partout dans mon corps. Dans mes bras, dans mes jambes, dans mon ventre, mais la pire douleur était dans mon dos, le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Zaku se précipita sur moi et commença à me frapper. Des dizaines et des dizaines de coups qui accentuaient ma douleur, jusqu'à ce qu'un ultime coup me fasse voler un peu plus loin. Il leva ses paumes face à moi, près à m'attaquer une nouvelle fois, mais il fut arrêter par la team Ino-Shika-Cho.

Je sentis un chakra sombre dans mon dos et vis de qui il provenait, Sasuke, il semblait souffrir énormément. J'essayai de me lever pour le rejoindre, mais mes jambes ne me portaient plus et je retombai en avant. Un liquide au fond de ma gorge me fit tousser et une gerbe de sang éclaboussa le sol. J'étais plus touchée que ce que je pensais.

Je sentis le chakra sombre devenir bien plus puissant et sentis quelque chose me frôler le visage. Je relevai la tête et vis Sasuke, face à moi, avec sa marque étendu sur tout son corps et le Sharingan activé.

- Amaya... Qui est-ce qui t'as mise dans cet état ?

- Sasuke...

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et en entendant le ton sinistre qu'il avait.

- Réponds-moi.

Son ton était le même, malgré son insistance, il n'y avait pas de la haine dedans, pas contre moi en tout cas.

Zaku, l'oto-nin qui m'avait blessé, avait un sourire sadique.

- C'est nous, pourquoi ?

- Sasuke... Que t'arrive-t-il ?, je lui demandai, inquiète, alors qu'il se relevait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il commença tranquillement, Une force nouvelle est en train de grandir en moi. Je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien... C'est lui qui m'a donné cette puissance.

De qui parlait-il ? Mais oui, de ce serpent d'Orochimaru.

- J'ai enfin compris. Je dois obéir à mon désir de vengeance. Je n'ai d'autre choix que d'accroître ma force, même si pour cela, je dois pactiser avec le démon...

-Il avait complètement perdu la tête, il n'était plus le Sasuke que je connaissais...

- Alors, à nous maintenant...

Sa marque s'étendit un peu plus. Son aura et son chakra étaient tellement sombre, démoniaque, comme Orochimaru...

Zaku se prépara et envoya de puissantes ondes sonores sur nous. Elles étaient puissantes et rapides et nous auraient pulvérisé, si Sasuke ne nous avait pas sauvé, moi et Naruto. J'avais à peine senti une pression sur ma taille et après, j'étais derrière Zaku, et Sasuke était a côté de moi et d'un Naruto toujours inconscient.

D'un simple coup, Sasuke envoya l'oto-nin plus loin, avant de cracher quelques petites boules de feu.

**Katon - Hôsenka no Jutsu**

Zaku utilisa ses ondes sonores pour éteindre les flammes, mais des shurikens étaient cachés à l'intérieur des flammèches. Les armes se plantèrent dans l'abdomen de Zaku. Sasuke se glissa derrière lui et le saisit par les bras en posant son pieds entre ses omoplates en poussant légèrement.

Le sourire qu'il avait au visage était terrifiant, presque fou. Oui, il était fou, fou de pouvoir. Sasuke était incapable de gérer autant de puissance et de chakra d'un seul coup. Il n'était plus lui même. C'était du sadisme et de la folie purs...

Sasuke fit le dernier mouvement, qui me convaicut définitivement, que ce n'était pas le Sasuke que je connaissais, il poussa dans coup sec avec son son pied et brisa par la même occasion les bras de Zaku au niveau des épaules, il les avait sûrement déboîtés. L'Uchiha lâcha ensuite les bras de Zaku, laissant ainsi le corps inconscient tomber au sol.

Il n'était plus mon coéquipier. Il n'était plus le Sasuke qui était mon ami.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le dernier oto-nin, je me précipitai vers lui avec le peu de force que j'avais et passai mes bras autour de son torse, l'arrêtant immédiatement.

- Arrête !

Je posai ma tête contre son dos et fermai les yeux, alors que son Sharingan me fixait.

- Je t'en supplie... Arrête ce carnage...

Je le sentis se détendre lentement et vis sa marque reculer. Il tomba en arrière,mais j'eus la force de ralentir sa chute et nous nous retrouvions tous les deux assis par terre.

L'oto-nin restant posa son rouleau de la terre devant lui, prit ses coéquipiers et partit sans attendre.

- Que m'est-il arrivé...?

Je regardai Sasuke légèrement étonnée, il ne souvenait de rien, tant mieux...

Naruto se réveilla suite au coup que lui avait donné Choji, en beuglant qu'il fallait qu'on se mette à terre et semblait chercher quelqu'un. Quel crétin... Il tourna la tête vers Sasuke et moi.

- Amaya !

Il se leva et se précipita vers nous.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivée ?!

Je souriai légèrement. Mon corps étaient coupé un peu partout, mes vêtements étaient recouverts de sang et mes cheveux en batailles, mal coupés et sales n'aidaient pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien...

Je sentis un doigt frôler ma joue et vis la main de Sasuke près de mon visage.

- Tu pleures...

Je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte.

- Tu as intérêt de tous nous raconter plus tard.

J'hochai la tête, mais ne dis rien.

- Amaya !

Je vis Sabi courir vers moi, avant de sauter dans mes bras.

- Tu m'as fait peur, espèce d'idiote !

Je le remerciai dans un murmure.

- Et arrête de remercier tout le monde !, il se calma un peu, Ton frère m'aurait étriper si tu étais...

- Hey ! Viens par ici Amaya !

Je me levai difficilement et allai vers Ino.

- Je vais couper tes cheveux et te bander.

On alla un peu plus loin, à l'abri des regards derrière les buissons. Elle prit un kunai et commença par me tailler les pointes.

- Dis Amaya. Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour Sasuke ?

- Tu veux dire... de l'amour ?

Un silence répondit à ma question.

- Ino, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ressens rien pour Sasuke en dehors de l'amitié. Je ne le vois autrement que comme un ami.

Je l'entendis soupirer dans mon dos.

- Tu as pourtant beaucoup de chance avec lui...

- Comment ça ?

Je me tournai vers elle, ne comprenant pas. Elle secoua la tête en souriant.

De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ?

Elle me termina ma coupe et me banda mes blessures après les avoir désinfecter. On rejoignit ensuite les autres, avant que chaque équipe ne reparte à la recherche de son rouleau manquant.

Pendant que les garçons pêchaient dans la rivière, je refaisai mes bandages, là où je le pouvais. Mon corps commençait seulement à se soigner. Depuis deux jours, mes blessures risquaient de s'infecter à tous moments, alors que Sasuke et Naruto souffraient seulement d'un manque de chakra, mais à peine perceptible. Sasuke ne disait rien de sa marque et m'avait fait promettre de ne pas en parler à Naruto. Je pensais que l'Uzumaki devait savoir, mais c'était à l'Uchiha de décider, pas à moi.

- Naruto, tu peux venir m'aider, s'il te plaît ?

Je ne voulais pas déranger Sasuke dans sa concentration et puis, il avait déjà pêcher le double, si pas le triple, de poissons que Naruto.

- Bien sûr !

Il revint avec deux poissons et les posa à côté du feu. Il ne portait qu'un short et était trempé.

- Tu peux refaire mes bandages...

Je lui demandai avec une voix faible. Mon corps était épuisé de la récupération. Je pouvais retrouver mon chakra, mais pas me soigner.

Il s'assit dans mon dos et m'aidait à enlever mon haut presque entièrement déchiré et écarlate de sang. Il enleva délicatement les bandes humides et pourpres de mon sang frais.

- C'est pas beau à voir...

Il n'avait pas besoin de me le rappeler.

- Naruto... Ne le dis pas à Sasuke, il ne sait pas que c'est aussi grave..., il tenta de rétorquer, mais je le coupai avant, S'il te plaît, on est déjà assez stressé avec le peu de temps qu'il nous reste pour cette épreuve, je ne veux pas aggraver la situation.

Il hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien. Si Sasuke le savait, il allait encore plus s'inquiéter et être moins concentrer.

Le blond changea les compresses sur mon dos et rebander mon dos en faisant bien attention, à ne pas me blesser d'avantage. Je ne pouvais plus remettre mon ancien haut.

- Naruto, tu veux bien me chercher les vêtements dans mon sac ?

Il se leva sans répondre, et alla chercher les autres vêtements que j'avais dans mon sac. Il rejoignit ensuite à nouveau Sasuke à la rivière sans prononcer un mot et un Naruto qui ne dit rien, ce n'était jamais bon.

Je mis donc ma chemise azurs, mon short noir qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse et des nouvelles sandales noires. On pouvait voir mes jambes et mes bras bandés ainsi. Je bouclai une ceinture en cuir noir autour de ma taille, sur ma chemise. Je mis des gants noirs pour ne pas m'abîmer en plus les mains. Je remis ma pochette autour de ma cuisse droite et mon bandeau autour de mon cou.

Je pris ce qu'il restait de ma faux entre mes mains. Ce n'était plus qu'un simple bâton maintenant. Je me servais de lames, que ce soit sabres, faux, lances, ou quoi que ce soit d'autres, mais je n'aimais pas utiliser les bâtons, je ne pouvais pas me défendre et contre-attaquer aussi aisément qu'avec une lame.

- Sabi.

Le panda roux sortit du sol devant moi. Je l'avais envoyé en reconnaissance pour nous prévenir d'éventuels agresseurs.

- En quoi puis-je t'aider, princesse ?

Et il était devenu très gentil depuis que j'avais été blessée par les oto-nins.

Je les tendis le bâton que je tenais.

- Ramène le dans l'appartement et va prévenir Daisuke de ce qui c'est passé avec les ninjas du son. Je veux qu'il soit au courant. Et ne le retient pas s'il veut venir, ce qu'il fera, il peut être à l'examen en tant que surveillant.

Il hocha la tête, puis pris le bâton entre ses pattes, avant de replonger dans le trou.

Il fallait que je parle d'Oto à Nii-san.

* * *

><p><strong>Du côté de Naruto et Sasuke<strong>

Naruto entra dans l'eau toujours plongé dans ses pensés. "Les blessures d'Amaya ont l'air très grave, je me demande comment elle fait pour marcher... Et puis, pourquoi je ne devrais pas en parler à Sasuke-teme ? Je ne comprends pas..."

- Hey.

Sasuke faisait tourner un kunai autour de son index.

- Un problème, dobe ?

Naruto hésitait. Devait-il parler du problème d'Amaya ou pas ? Il lui avait promis, enfin, il n'avait rien dit, mais... Il avait bien vu qu'il y avait quelque chose entre les deux bruns, mais qu'ils ne se disaient pas tous ce qu'ils ressentaient. S'il en parlait au teme, peut-être, qu'il ferait quelque chose de bien, après. Il ne voulait pas que son amie souffre en silence.

- Alors ? T'es retardé, dobe ?

Sasuke s'impatientaient, il n'aimait pas vraiment attendre, surtout avec un idiot comme Naruto.

- C'est pas ça, teme, c'est Amaya...

- Amaya ?, visiblement, l'Uchiha était intrigué, Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Le blond baissa la tête et murmura quelque chose, mais le brun ne comprit pas quoi.

- Répète plus fort, dobe !

- Amaya... Elle doit voir un médic-nin...

Elle a une vertèbre brisée.


	12. Je n'abandonnerai pas ! Jamais !

**Excusez-moi d'avoir pris si longtemps pour poster un nouveau chapitre, mais tout le reste de l'année scolaire était rempli de révision et d'examen, donc j'ai continuer l'écriture de ce chapitre qu'après le brevet, que j'ai eu avec une mention de très bien... Mais je suis de retour ! Et avec un chapitre plus long que tous ceux que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant, sans exagéré. J'espère que vous allez apprécier. Et maintenant, réponse aux reviews que j'ai reçu pendant tout ce temps :**

**Guest : Merci de tes compliments, j'apprécie le fait que tu t'intéresse à ma fiction.**

**megane : Je suis ravie que tu ais lu cette fiction jusque là d'un coup, ça me fait très plaisir. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, Amaya ira mieux, mais il faudra attendre encore un peu pour le voir. Et pour la relation entre elle et Sasuke, je la fais avancer lentement, mais avec de bonnes bases, parce que je ne les vois pas non plus se lier en un instant, ce serait trop bizarre. Et pour Gaara, je pense pouvoir y répondre dans le prochain chapitre. Et je te rassure donc, cette fiction n'est pas abandonnée.**

**Miss Uchiwa : Encore une fois, j'ai le plaisir de répondre à ton review. Si tu aimes tant que ça les techniques d'Amaya, c'est ce chapitre qui va mieux les introduire, le prochain montrera encore mieux ses compétences. En fait, pour la plupart du temps, j'imagine mes propres réactions dans ces situations et ma façon de penser est surtout sur l'analyse des choses ce qui me permet de mieux interpréter ce que je vois, je l'utilise donc dans mes fictions pour faire passer les émotions et le ressenti, comme je le peux. Pour Ino, je ne la voyais pas avoir de la jalousie pour Amaya, puisqu'elle est déjà en compétition avec Sakura, ce serait un peu trop tiré par les cheveux, sinon. Evidement que tu peux utiliser Ama-chan comme surnom, ét puis, elle va en recevoir d'autres. Je ne voulais pas faire d'elle une Mary Sue et j'espère que j'ai réussi, du coup, je pense que c'est normal qu'au début, avant de devenir puissante, elle souffre un peu, mais je pense y être aller assez loin, enfin presque, tu vas bien voir. Je trouve que Naruto fait un très bon ami pour Amaya, ils se correspondent bien à ce niveau, mais Sasuke n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter, cette fiction est bien un sasu/oc, mais il y aura quelques problèmes à leur relation, sinon, ce ne serait pas marant. Et pour Sabi et Daisuke, il faut attendre un moment de ce chapitre pour les voir. Je suis ravie de voir que des personnes s'intéressent à ma fiction et chaque review me boost à écrire un peu plus. Je comprends ta déception pour cette fiction Fairy tail, moi non plus, je n'apprécie pas, quand finalement, cela ne termine pas comme c'était prévu au début... Je vais voir si je trouve des fictions Fairy tail et Naruto pour toi, mais je lis beaucoup celles en anglais en ce moment, je te préviendrai par message si j'en trouve des vraiment bien. J'ai hate de ton prochain review, à la prochaine !**

**Je tiens simplement à prévenir, j'ai vraiment la flemme de traduire toutes les nouvelles techniques en japonais, alors, pour l'instant, elles seront en français.**

**Naruto : Enfin, la suite ! J'ai beaucoup attendu !**

**Oh c'est bon, c'est pas toi qui avait des examens super chiant et longs, et que tu devais rester dans une salle avec de la canicule ! C'était dur...**

**Sakura : Mais c'est fini et tu vas être tranquille maintenant, non ?**

**Pendant 1 ans seulement, puis rebelotte, mais je ne m'inquiète pas.**

**Naruto : C'est nul ça...**

**Merci ! Je l'avais pas remarqué !**

**Naruto : Ha ha, derien !**

**Sakura : Crétin ! C'était de l'ironie !**

* * *

><p>Je sentis une aura de colère dans mon dos, un chakra flamboyant. Un frisson parcourut mon dos, quand je sus que ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.<p>

- C'est vrai ce que dobe m'a dit ?

Oh Naruto, il ne pouvait pas se taire de temps en temps...

Il ne fallait pas que je dise la vérité, Sasuke était déjà assez sur les nerfs avec sa marque.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

J'avalai difficilement ma salive en sentant son chakra faire pression sur mon dos.

- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle.

Il me saisit à l'avant-bras et me leva à son niveau.

- Pourquoi tu mens sur tes blessures ?, il y avait de la colère dans ses yeux, de la colère contre moi, mais aussi de l'inquiétude, Pourquoi ?

Je baissai la tête, honteuse. Voilà pourquoi, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit au courant de ma vertèbre. Il s'inquiétait déjà.

- Ce n'est rien de grave.

- Pour que l'autre dobe le remarque...

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules, me tourna, me mettant ainsi dos à lui, et me força à m'asseoir alors qu'il suivait le mouvement.

- ...c'est que cela doit être très grave.

Il souleva mon haut et enleva, en faisant très attention, les bandages qui recouvraient le bas de mon dos. Il enleva pour finir ma compresse. Il ne disait rien, et c'était ça le pire. Il frôla la peau avec le bout de son doigt, mais je frémis de douleur.

- Comment fais-tu pour marcher avec une vertèbre dans un état pareil...

Je ne disais rien et cela l'énervai, beaucoup.

- Réponds-moi ! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit !

Je soupirai face à sa colère. Il ne savait pas garder son calme...J'attendis quelques secondes pour qu'il se calme un peu, puis avec un ton calme, je lui répondis.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes... Mais j'ai échoué, hein...

La pression sur mon dos s'accentua un instant, avant de se retirer. Je sentis et entendis les bandages être refaits.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça, compris ?

Je me tournai une fois le bandage terminé pour regarder Sasuke. Son regard était dur, mais aussi inquiet. Avec tout le temps qu'on avait passé ensemble, avec l'équipe 7 , je le connaissais.

- Promis. Mais par contre, je vais avoir du mal à marcher...

Je n'étais pas idiote, et je savais que cette vertèbre spécialement pouvait me bloquer dans un fauteuil si elle ne recevait pas de soin.

- S'il n'y a que ça, on te portera.

Je peux bien dire qu'après, j'était très gênée d'être comme un boulet humain pour eux, à les ralentir...

* * *

><p>Grâce à Kabuto, nous avions pu trouver un rouleau du ciel et nous avions donc terminer la seconde épreuve, juste à temps. En arrivant à la tour, nous avions rencontré plusieurs autres équipes, celle de Kabuto, celle d'Oto, celle de Gaara, celle de Sakura, celle d'Ino, celle d'Hinata et celle de Lee. Nous étions donc 24 et il n'y avait pas eu d'abandon, quand on nous avait annoncé des matches de qualification.<p>

J'avais plusieurs médic-nins autour de moi. J'avais survécu à mon combat, mais pas sans dégâts supplémentaires. J'étais allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, blessée, mais heureuse, j'avais réussi, j'avais gagné. Naruto était venu passer, pour m'annoncer les combats, les victoires et la suite des épreuves :

Sasuke vs Yoroï : vainqueur Sasuke.

Zaku vs Shino : vainqueur Shino.

Tsurugi vs Kankurô : vainqueur Kankurô.

Sakura vs Ino : égalité.

Tenten vs Temari : vainqueur Temari.

Shikamaru vs Kin : vainqueur Shikamaru.

Naruto vs Kiba : vainqueur Naruto.

Hinata vs Neji : vainqueur Neji.

Kabuto vs Ganji : vainqueur Ganji

Gaara vs Lee : vainqueur Gaara.

Je me remémorai mon combat. Juste à y penser, mes os me faisaient souffrir.

* * *

><p>"Arashi Amaya vs Hikifune Eiko"<p>

Je n'avais pas pu profiter de voir les autres combats, je devais absoluement recevoir des soins déjà pour que je puisse marcher sans devoir m'appuyer sur un "poteau" qui se nommait Naruto. Je pus enfin marcher, mais seulement pendant mon combat.

- Vas-y Amaya, je sais que tu peux y arriver !

Les encouragements de Naruto fusaient à travers la salle. Mon adversaire était l'un des deux garçons, avec qui Sakura avait fait les épreuves jusque là. Il était blond aux yeux bruns et surtout plus grand que moi.

- Fais attention ! Il utilise les spores !

Les spores ? Qu'est-ce que pinky voulait dire par là ?

- Commencez !

- Je vais en finir rapidement. Tu ne vas pas souffrir, ma belle.

Eiko ouvrit sa main et je pus y voir une fleur orange-rouge. Du pollen écarlate s'envola dans ma direction.

**Spores explosives**

Suite à son murmure, toutes les spores explosèrent les unes après les autres, créant un immense nuage de feu, de souffre et de fumée, tout autour de moi.

**PDV Omniscient**

- Amaya !

Naruto et Sakura n'y croyaient pas, leur coéquipière allait perdre, dès les premières secondes.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle.

Les deux se tournèrent vers Lee, qui était à côté d'eux, les bras croisé, confiant.

- Lee ?

Même Kakashi était étonné de le voir ici. Le brun à la coupe en bol ricana doucement.

- Vous ne savez rien d'elle. Elle est la seule, à pouvoir me dépasser niveau vitesse.

Les trois autres le regardaient choqués. Elle pouvait le battre en vitesse ? Amaya ?

- Regardez bien !

Il pointait le nuage rouge et gris de son index avec un immense sourire, que lui seul pouvait faire. Un éclat bleu noir sortit du nuage à l'étonnement de tous. Amaya était là, indemne, en suspens dans l'air.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, baka !

L'instant d'après, elle était derrière le maître des spores, accroupie. Elle resserra son poing droit et concentra son chakra dedans, jusqu'à le rendre visible et frappa Eiko d'une force méconnue de tous. Il traversa tout le terrain et s'arrêta un mètre ou deux avant le mur.

- Je comprends.

Les deux genins se tournèrent vers leur sensei.

- Elle concentre son chakra dans une partie de son corps, ce qui la rend beaucoup plus rapide ou puissante.

- C'est ça.

Lee hocha la tête en même temps qu'il parlait.

- Elle est mon parfait opposé. Nule en taijutsu, mais excellente en ninjutsu et genjutsu.

Sakura semblait songeuse.

- Mais est-ce que cette stratégie va fonctionner ? J'ai pu voir Eiko à l'oeuvre et il maîtrise ses spores pour le taijutsu, le ninjutsu et le genjutsu. Est-ce qu'elle pourra le battre en utilisant simplement son chakra ?

Les autres ne semblaient plus aussi assurés de la victoire de leur amie.

**PDV d'Amaya**

Je vis Eiko se relever pratiquement indemne.

**Spores cotonneuses **

Entre lui et le mur, s'était développé un énorme coussin de coton, qui l'avaient empêché de s'écraser dans la paroi.

- Je vois... Tu es plus coriace que tu ne le laisses croire... Mais je ne vais pas te ménager pour autant !

**Champ de spores**

Plusieurs fleurs jaunes et vertes poussèrent un peu partout sur le terrain et laissaient échapper des nuages de la même couleur que leurs pétales. Le terrain en était recouvert. Je ne savais ce que ces spores là pouvaient faire et je ne voulais pas le savoir.

**Fûton - Grande Percée**

Je soufflai un puissant vent, qui fit voler toutes les spores à l'opposé de ma position, vers Eiko. Je modifiai légèrement la puissance de mon souffle et la dirigeai dans le sol créant ainsi un immense nuage de poussière, le terrain en était recouvert. Je pris un kunai dans chaque main et allai discrètement derrière Eiko. Il regardait partout, étant perdu, incapable de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Je m'apprêtai à le poignarder dans le dos, mais il se retourna et attrapa mon poignet, juste avant que je ne le touche.

- Tu t'es faite avoir, il souriait, satisfait de son petit coup, Les spores autour de nous me permettent de savoir la position de mes adversaires.

Les spores virèrent au rouge et se posèrent sur mon bras qu'il tenait. Il me relâcha et j'en profitai pour aller plus loin avec ma vitesse. Les spores sur mon bras droit brillaient de cette éclat écarlate inquiétant avant d'exploser.

**- Ah ! Mon bras !**

Mon cri de douleur déchira le silence de la salle. Tout le long de mon bras était recouvert de sang, de mon sang et je ne pouvais presque plus le bouger. Les explosions avaient sûrement touché les nerfs. Mes kunais étaient au sol dans une flaque de sang. Je tenais mon épaule droite avec ma main gauche. La douleur était énorme, mais je devais terminer ce combat.

**Genjutsu de la rose**

Je concentrai du chakra dans ma main, jusqu'à qu'il prenne le forme d'une petite rose, d'un souffle, je la fis s'envoler vers Eiko. Etonnemant, il ne bougea pas et la rose pénètra dans sa poitrine. Il se crispa quelques secondes, avant de s'écrouler au sol en gémissant de douleur, pourtant, il n'y avait rien. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il voyait, pour lui, des ronces avaient poussé en brisant le sol et s'étaient enrouler autour de lui, les épines lui transperçaient la peau. Des roses avaient ensuites fleuri, puis petit à petit, les ronces s'étaient resserrer autour de lui.

Mais un genjutsu n'allait pas suffir pour un terminer. Je soufflai un vent puissant sur Eiko, mais pris dans le genjutsu, il ne pouvait pas le remarquer.

**Ninpô - Broyage de chakra par les vents**

Des fils bleus se formèrent dans la bourrasque et frappèrent Eiko, qui sortit ainsi de mon genjutsu. Les fils de chakra entraient en lui, dans son système de chakra et le surchargeait.

- Je ne me laisserai pas avoir comme ça !

J'écarquillai les yeux en le voyant faire un dernier mudra avant de s'effondrer.

**- Ravages de spores explosives !**

Je venais seulement de comprendre, que quand il m'avait toucher, il avait fait pénétrer dans mon corps de milliers et des milliers de spores, qui s'étaient ensuite posées sur mes os, en attendant de recevoir le signal. Presque tous mes os avaient été touchés par les petites explosions, mais je tenais debout, par quelle force, je ne savais pas, mais j'étais debout, alors qu'Eiko était au sol, avec un système de chakra inutilisable pendant très longtemps.

- Vainqueur, Amaya Arashi !

Je sentis des mains se poser sur mes épaules et vis devant moi, Naruto et Lee, inquiets. Le blond m'empêchait de tomber en me tenant. Mon corps était ensanglanté.

- Amaya, tu nous vois ?

- Oui, Lee...

Je souris légèrement malgré la douleur, mais crachai un peu de sang au sol.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi...

- Amaya, assis-toi...

J'écoutai Naruto et le laissai m'asseoir en faisant attention à ne pas me blesser d'avantage. Un médic-nin arriva à côté de moi et m'observa rapidement, avant de demander un autre brancard à ses collègues.

- Cette gosse...

On tourna tous la tête vers Ganji, qui était à côté de son coéquipier.

- Elle a pas intérêt à m'affronter plus tard. Je vais la tuer Eiko, t'inquiète pas.

La rage qu'il avait dans la voix était terrifiante, mais elle me donnait envie de l'affronter et de voir de quoi il était capable. Naruto et Lee étaient tendus à côté de moi.

- Les gars...

Ils me regardèrent en m'entendant les appeler, alors que les médic-nins venaient de soulever le brancard sur lequel ils m'avaient posée.

- Gagnez tous les deux. Ne pensez pas à moi. Si je me retrouve contre lui, il finira comme Eiko.

Les deux hochèrent la tête, satisfaits de ma réponse et remontèrent à l'étage, après que j'ai fermé les yeux.

* * *

><p>Mais Lee avait perdu, contre Gaara. D'après Naruto , Lee ne pourrait plus jamais être un shinobi, mais je n'y croyais pas. La volonté de Lee d'être shinobi était aussi forte que celle de Naruto de devenir Hokage.<p>

La troisième épreuve allait être un tournoi, pendant lequel on jugerait de nos compétences et désignerait ceux aptes pour devenir chunins, avec comme combats :

Naruto vs Neji

Gaara vs Sasuke

Kankurô vs Shino

Moi vs Ganji

Shimaru vs Dosu et le vainqueur vs Temari.

J'allais affronter Ganji directement. J'étais motivée à m'entraîner, pendant le mois qu'on nous laissait, mais quelqu'un était contre ça, et c'était la personne qui était assise à côté de mon lit.

- Allez Daisuke-nii-san, laisse-moi m'entraîner !

- Il en est en hors de question ! Pas dans cet état !

- T'es pas gentil nii-san !

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et gonflai les joues, pour faire croire à Daisuke que je boudais, comme quand j'avais cinq ans et il ne supportait pas de me voir bouder.

- Bon, d'accord, tu pourras t'entraîner !

J'arrêtai immédiatement ma "bouderie" et souris euphorique.

- Mais à une condition !

Je le regardai intriguée, alors qu'il avait un air très sévère qu'il ne montrait pratiquement jamais.

- C'est moi qui vais t'entraîner !

Q-quoi ?! Nii-san, m'entraîner ?! Mais je vais pas survivre ! M'apprendre les bases est une chose, mais être entraîner par lui en est une autre !

- Maintenant, je ne suis plus ton nii-san, mais ton sensei, compris ?

- Hai, Daisuke-sensei !

Et c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée dans la Forêt de Bambou, avec Daisuke-sensei et les pandas roux.

- Très bien Amaya, nous allons tous t'aider pour ton entraînement, nous n'avons qu'un mois devant nous et il passera vite. Alors nous allons tous t'aider.

L'ancien des pandas roux s'était présenté exprès, alors que ce vieux grincheux ne se montrait qu'une ou deux fois par an. Oula... J'allais souffrir moi... Et ça avait tout de suite commencé, leur objectif principal était de me faire pratiquer mon esprit tactique et le second était de m'apprendre d'autres jutsus que le fûton. Si j'affrontai quelqu'un maîtrisant le katon, j'étais foutu, alors la logique était de me faire apprendre l'élément qui pouvait battre le feu. Mais d'abord, il fallait que je m'améliore au corps à corps en utilisant le moins de chakra possible. Et c'est nii-san, pardon Daisuke-sensei, qui s'occupait de cette partie de mon entraînement. Pour résumer, le soir, je m'étais endormie sur le sol, avec un panda roux de trois mètres enroulé autour de moi.

Quelques jours plus tard, je m'étais déjà énormément améliorer en taijutsu, je n'étais peut-être pas au niveau de Sasuke ou de Lee, mais je pouvais encaisser des coups puissants avant de contre-attaquer. D'après sensei, je pouvais encore m'améliorer, mais je devais pratiquer le ninjutsu et un peu le genjutsu, puis, ils allaient me faire une petite surprise. Avant de reprendre mon entraînement, une semaine avant que le tournoi ne commence, sensei et les anciens pandas roux tenaient à me parler. Ils étaient assis en arc de cercle en face de moi, au milieu des bambous et moi, j'étais assise en tailleur en face d'eux.

- Amaya, nous en avons appris en peu plus sur ton adversaire.

Je fixai sensei/nii-san, il était parti de la Forêt de Bambou, sans même que je ne le remarque, alors.

- Il voue effectivement une haine monstre envers toi. Comme nous le craignions, il utilise le katon, mais maintenant, tu peux contrer ses jutsus, le seul problème est qu'il utilise le taijutsu à un niveau bien au-dessus du tiens. Nous avons donc décider de t'apprendre le kenjutsu.

- L'art de manié le sabre ? En quoi cela pourrait-il m'aider face à du taijutsu ?

Je ne comprenais pas leur logique.

- Réfléchis bien, si tu contres un poing par un poing, tu ne fais aucun dégât et risque même de te blesser, alors qu'une lame absorbera l'impact et pourra blesser en même temps avec le tranchant dont elle est composée.

- Je vois, comme je ne suis pas douée dans le taijutsu, mais dans le reste, si j'utilise le kenjutsu pour contrer et le ninjutsu pour contre-attaquer directement ou après m'être éloignée, je peux terminer un combat en utilisant seulement du chakra et en sortir sans égratignure.

- Exactement.

Il posa un parchemin sur le sol et le fit rouler vers moi.

- Vas-y

Je pris le rouleau légèrement intriguée et l'ouvris, un jutsu d'invocation était à l'intérieur. Je le déroulai entièrement devant moi, puis mordis mon pouce et traçai une ligne de sang sur le symbole "_Katana_". Un nuage de fumée se forma et m'empêcha de voir pendant quelques secondes l'arme que je venais d'invoquer. Quand elle se dissipa, je pus admirer l'arme dans son fourreau en face de moi. La lame du katana faisait à peu près quatre-vingts centimètres. La tsuka (poignée) était bleue royale, mais avait des reflets argents. La tsuba (garde) était en forme de shuriken, oui, un shuriken. Le saya (fourreau) était noir, mais il avait peint dessus, des gouttelettes d'eau qui tombaient au bout du fourreau. Je dégainai prudemment et contemplai la lame. Elle était d'un telle éclat, si belle, elle était presque blanche, tant elle était claire.

Ce katana était magnifique, mais il montrait une telle puissance.

- Le nom de ce katana est Kagami, miroir. Tu verras plus tard, pourquoi cette lame porte ce nom. Maintenant, elle t'appartient. Je t'apprendrai à utiliser le kenjutsu, mais tu dois apprendre toi-même à utiliser Kagami.

Et ainsi, mon entraînement repris de plus belle et il s'avérait que j'étais très douée dans le kenjutsu. La journée, je m'entraînais avec un simple sabre, mais la nuit, en secret, je m'entraînais avec Kagami. Je faisais passer mon chakra en elle et je sentais que j'approchais de quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas de quoi.

J'avais changé de vêtements pendant ce mois d'entraînement. J'avais un kimono bleu royal, avec des bords recouverts d'un fin tissu d'argent. Un motif d'étoiles blanches et bleues recouvraient le kimono à partir du ventre, jusqu'au bout, qui était à mi-cuisse. Des gants blancs me protégeaient les mains et une plaque d'acier recouvrait le dessus. Au lieu d'avoir un obi qui devrait me tenir le kimono à la taille, j'avais une corde blanche assez fine, avec un beau noeud à l'arrière. Des collants blancs me recouvraient les jambes, pour éviter qu'on ne voit quelque chose qui serait humiliant pour moi et des jambières noires me crouvraient les molets. J'avais toujours mes sandales, par contre.

Mais le plus marquant était mes cheveux, j'étais ravie de la longueur qu'ils avaient à ce moment là, en un mois, ils avaient beaucoup poussé, ils avaient pris à peu près quinze centimètres. Comme ils étaient maintenant ondulés, je les laissais détachés.

Mon entraînement avaient été très dur et mon chakra s'était énormément développé.

Et je ne découvris le pouvoir de Kagami que le dernier jour, celui où je devais participer au tournoi.

- Amaya !

- J'arrive Daisuke-sensei !

Je fonçai avec ma nouvelle vitesse vers lui, mon katana à la main. Il avait un visage grave, auquel je m'étais habitué pendant ce mois.

- Je vais te donner un dernier cours, qui terminera deux minutes avant ton combat.

- Hai, sensei !

Je suivis les instructions qu'il me donnait petit à petit. J'étais assise en tailleur et avait posé Kagami sur mes genoux. Je concentrai mon chakra dans la lame, j'en mis beaucoup plus que je ne l'avais fait avant, et cette fois, je la sentis, l'énergie qui était dans Kagami. Un chakra inconnu me répondit, comme un message. Il était tellement pure, blanc, il était doux et chaux. Il me faisait me sentir bien. Oui, j'étais bien avec ce chakra. Je changeai la variation de mon chakra dans la lame et sentis que le chakra blanc oscillait également, comme une réponse. Je stabilisai à nouveau le chakra que j'envoyai et la réponse fut la même.

- La lame s'adapte à ton chakra. Ce n'est pas un autre chakra, c'est Kagami qui change ton chakra et l'adapte à elle. Comme ça, il y a un lien entre sa lame et ton chakra. Tu pourras combattre avec cette arme, mieux qu'avec n'importe qu'elle autre. Sans ton chakra, elle sera aussi utile qu'une branche, mais avec toi, elle pourra tous trancher et absorber n'importe qu'elle attaque. Utilise-là comme il se doit.

Et effectivement, il restait deux minutes avant mon combat. Grâce à une invocation inversée, on arriva dans les gradins à temps. J'étais à côté de Naruto et sus donc qu'il avait gagné son combat, mais Kankurô et Shino était dans les gradins. Naruto me résuma rapidement la situation. Sasuke n'était pas là et son combat avait été reporté, alors que Kankurô venait d'abandonner.

- Amaya Arashi et Ganji Hikifune sur le terrain !

L'instant d'après, j'étais sur le terrain, et Ganji arriva tranquillement avec une aura sadique autour de lui. La tension était étouffante, pour tous ceux qui ne participait à ce combat.

- Tu vas crever, morveuse.

- Tu vas finir comme ton frère, temeyaro.

- Commencez !


End file.
